Blood Rose (continued) on hiatus
by Reflection102
Summary: Continuation of the story by Rapey Lemons (Blood Rose). Simply my imagining of how the story might continue. I suggest you read Rapey Lemons story first before starting with mine :P *UPDATE 11/16/15* Rapey Lemons is alive!
1. Chapter 1

**Once more in case you haven't read the summary I am not the original creator of this version of the RWBY world. This was originally started by Rapey Lemons up to chapter 63. This and the next few chapters out of me will be a continuation of that story as I personally imagine it. I realize there will be a lot of grammar mistakes as I am a novice at fan fic. Soo... grammar nazis have at me! with luck I'll take your feed back into consideration for future chapters. Also since I am just getting started I wont have any chapter publishing schedulen mind but know that I do have plans for several chapters ahead of this one.**

Ruby's thoughts relived the story Vincent had just told her several times for the rest of the wood gathering expedition.

She imagined herself in the place of various characters from the wolf faunas family, to little red riding hood, to even the "heroic" villagers that imposed their justice.

 _Oh well it was probably be the most fun to have been the Beowolves_ she decided _at least until they got killed of course, then unfortunately the fun ended_

Once the rest of the faunas were done gathering all the wood they needed. Ruby escorted them back to the village.

"Hey thanks for your help red!" said one of the wolf Faunus.

"No problem, just call whenever you need me so I'll be ready" holding up her tablet

Staying just outside the gate as they closed. She walked back towards the woods until she was sure to be out of sight for the guards at the gate.

Ruby considered heading back to the newly acquired abandoned house but was at that moment interrupted in her thoughts.

Still outside of the wall of the village she saw a lone Boarbutusk that had spotted her and let out a snort of challenge. It was very big, easily the size of a van. _Huh… I didn't know that the Boarbutusk could handle the cold, and this one looks pretty big. Weird for it to be all alone all the way out here… oh well time for a bit of fun!_ Ruby smiled, unfolded Crescent Rose and assumed a battle stance. The Boarbutusk charged intent on impaling Ruby with its tusks it took two steps towards Ruby and then lifted the snow around itself as it assumed its rolling position and began to roll at surprising speed toward Ruby. However just before reaching Ruby a pack of six speedy Beowolves tackled the Boarbutusk from its side causing it to flip over and expose its tender stomach.

Ruby spent no time in getting in close and slicing open at the now fallen creature. with some strength still in it the Boarbutusk flipped back on to its feet. This was a short lived triumph as Ruby changed crescent rose into its gun form and let loose two rounds each aimed at the two front feet of the Boarbutusk. The rounds having been infused with aura turned slightly explosive and left two bloody stumps on the Boarbutusk It snorted out in pain only further amplified as Ruby lowered Crescent rose onto the snow gently knelt down beside the Boarbutusk and stuffed her hand in to the open wound she inflicted earlier, with a look of glee Ruby began to pull at its entrails, and organs. She Hugged the Boarbutusk as she slowly raised its liver to her mouth, bit down on it, and Swallowed.

How she felt alive in the shower of blood and guts she was now in.

Then she looked up at the Beowolves and sported a terrifyingly innocent smile. "Hey guys… I missed all of you" All of the Beowolves still sporting healed scars from the taming employed by Ruby. They all tackled her and they began to wrestle for a few minutes. Hugging each and every Beowulf. She enjoyed painting her Beowolves with the blood of their kill… she was after all covered in the now dead Boarbutusk's blood.

"Where have you all been?" Ruby said sweetly

They responded with various growls

Ruby wasn't particularly hungry at the moment and therefore, picking up crescent rose, only sliced of a small portion simply to have a taste in her mouth and had a gulp of the Boarbutusk's blood. Placing the slice of flesh on a net she made out of the steel silk she had on her person. She stood up.

Ruby considered taking bigger portions of the Borabutusk

 _I probably shouldn't… Maia might not take it too well if she knew I also ate grimm_

Not that eating grimm was unheard of but it wasn't as common as other kinds of domesticated animals. Not to mention that the rabbit faunas would much rather eat vegetables and noodles then meat.

After playing with them for a few more minutes Ruby left the Beowolves to their own devices.

"I'll see you guys later, take care!"

With that said and a pat on the head for each they all ran off into the forest. Each letting out a howl before going out of sight to let Ruby know they said good bye. Now it was time to head back to home new home. Feeling genuinely happy that her Beowolves had not actually abandoned her. Still she could not help but wonder where they had been the entire time. Why had they come back now all of a sudden after so many weeks gone?

It was late afternoon around the time she had arrived back by getting over the wall and into the faunas village. Having only gotten lost once at a wrong turn. Maia being long gone leaving only the note on the one corner table that simply stated _stay safe, I'll be back later tonight_

Ruby considered going to the police station, and meet Maia as she came out of work, but ultimately decided against it lest she get lost on the way. Instead she found a can of ham among the emergency provisions found in the house opened it with her aura infused fingertips and started to eat the canned ham. Ruby relishing the moistness of the ham despite the slight lack in flavor. She then remembered the small portion of flesh she cut off from the Baorbutusk. _I could sneak in little portions of this meat into some of the foods I make for myself._ _Maia probably won't notice the difference between the meats I'm cooking._

Ruby took crescent rose down to the basement and left it on the table in the corner. Leaving the meat in the refrigerator and going to sleep on some blankets and towels.

After two weeks had passed Ruby and Maia had once more started to get into a habit of tea in the morning work thru out the afternoon and spending a little bit of time together with some late dinners consisting of some steamed vegetables and rice/noodles for Maia and some grilled or pan fried meats for Ruby.

They had also had to spend some of Maia savings in order to buy some more supplies for the new home. Since it was an abandoned place it really needed to be filled with clothes in the closet, some more tables, chairs, and a two small futons to sleep in. They decided that it was probably best to sleep together in the living room of the house since it was in the center of the house and would provide the best protection should another attack by hired guns come upon them.

On some nights after Maia would get to her futon however Ruby would spend a few extra minutes just staring at Maia's slender body as she slept. Sometimes recalling the short moment in which she was snuggling up to a sleeping Maia only a few short weeks ago before being interrupted by that troublesome lynx. _Hmm I wonder if she knew what I was doing to her that night? What if she did and was letting it happen?_ Ruby's generally pale face grew red _maybe I should confront her about it? If she did not know and I break it to her she might not want me to be with her anymore!? It sucks not knowing. What should I do?_

The thought of the lynx and what Ruby wanted to do to him came back into her head as well. Ruby slowly feeling hot at the thought of the Lynx's fingers. Having not gotten a chance to "interrogate" the Lynx faunas. How she would have loved to have had a taste of them. She began to drool. But was otherwise growing to be a little unsatisfied with out the warm presence of blood, and flesh to help her truly attain satisfaction. Still she tried hard with her fingers, until finally releasing.

She hadn't harmed a living creature for almost three weeks, and was beginning to wonder if Emmet had simply forgotten about her. That is until Maia came home one late evening.

"Ruby you home?"

"Yeah I'm here" Ruby answered "what's up?" she asked with a curious expression

"Emmet has invited you and me to dinner at this new carnivore's restaurant. This doesn't sound like him at all though….. Emmet knows I don't like eating meat. The only reason I can guess why he would invite me is simply to get you to go along with him. He might want you to go on another raid with him and the rest of his damn posse."

"Woo hooo!, Sounds like PARTY TIME! Sang out Ruby

"Don't get too excited, we should be ready in case this is any repeat like the last time. I don't want to have to be carrying a half-dead Ruby back home."

"Oh yeah…" Ruby chuckled and smiled. Still remembering the shotgun wounds she sustained several weeks ago that had left her unconscious and a bloody mess.

"Go on and get dressed we will leave in a few minutes"

She once more put on the newly purchased costume that consisted of black hair dye, new eye contacts still blue in color, and the cheap grey jacket and brown pants. Applying a generous amount of scent blocking deodorant. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought that she was good to go.

The sun was slowly going down but there was still many stores that were open to the public

As Maia was walking Ruby to the restaurant they began to pass by Roxie's store.

"Hold on Maia I got to do something first."

Having now been working for a few weeks she finally started getting payed every Friday from Mingan just as promised. It wasn't very much but she had been setting apart a small amount so that she could slowly start paying back all those shops she broke into.

At this moment said shop being Roxies. She saw that there was a new door there, Ruby felt a little bad about having broken it down several weeks ago but shoved that feeling down when she remembered why she was doing what she was.

Maia noticed that Ruby was getting out some liens from her jacket's pocket and immediately understood.

"I'll wait out here for you, but don't take too long"

"Okay"

Ruby knocked on the door first and then entered into the shop. Everything had been cleaned up since last time she was here. For one thing the bullet holes where patched up and there wasn't blown up vegetables all over the place any more. The vegetable shelves were also repaired or replaced. Sitting at the register was none other than Roxie herself.

The Raven faunas instantly recognizing her, began to reach for the shotgun she had under her register in a small compartment. By the time she pulled it out and was aiming it at Ruby's chest, Ruby had reached the counter with yet another peace offering of liens in her stretched out hands.

"Here!... I know it's not much… but this will hopefully be a start for the door replacement, and everything else"

"What?" Complete confusion shown in Roxie's face,

"I promised to pay you back"

Roxie looked at the Liens and then to Ruby's face.

"Fuck You! You bitch! You can't expect me to believe this" She spat

"…" _Damn those arms look delicious please shoot…. I want your arms…._

"You're seriously going to pay me back?"

"Yeah and to say I'm sorry for... your ribs…. Err you know" Ruby recovered slightly

"Yeah I still find it troublesome to breathe you damn heartless snake" sounding irritated

"Oh I also want to say thanks!"

"For what?!" rage now starting to fill her voice.

"For not reporting me to the police." Ruby said sporting a big open smile

Roxie was filled with complete fury. She wanted to pull the trigger and began to squeeze on it… She suddenly calmed herself and began to chuckle.

"I was gonna do that, but all I had to go on was the name Rose… and even if I give it to the police all those meat devouring idiots won't do much for me since … well… since I serve Herbivore faunas"

"Well thanks anyways"

"You are one weird thief Rose" Roxie began to lay down the shotgun back under register in its compartment. She took the Liens from Ruby's hand and began to count it out. "Two more payments like this and I'll call us even" said the Raven faunas.

"Great I'll see you later with a second payment then" Ruby actually a little disappointed that Roxie did not fire. It would have provided a good excuse to kill her.

"You know for a snake… you're… alright."

Ruby beamed at the compliment though.

"Yeah well you know Roxie you are a pretty good shot with that thing!" staring in the direction of the shotgun now in its compartment under the register "I can still feel some tingling in my back"

"Hmm…" with that said a Deer faunas entered into the shop and began to browse the vegetables on the shelves. The automated water sprinkling system laying on a fresh coat of water on all the vegetables

"I'll get out of your hair for tonight" Ruby said.

"Yeah… ok" Roxie responded now more confused than before.

Ruby headed out the new door feeling content with her actions and overall satisfied with herself and her deed.

"You done?" Maia asked

"Yeah" with a smile Ruby looked forward to this next meeting with Emmet. Wondering what exactly she would get to do. _May be this time I'll get to cut into some prey, maybe kill?... or better yet get to feed on this prey while they still draw breath!_ Her mouth started to drool at the thought and she started to feel a little bit flushed until she was interrupted by Maia. Immediately wiping away the drool.

"listen Rose I understand that being undercover with them might get you into spots in which you may have to harm others…, but if you can help it at all try to keep whoever your hurting alive. I would rather not have to investigate a murder and somehow have to report you."

"I'll try" Ruby said smiling. _If I kill immediately, I won't get to savor all the little emotions in their face, and the gorgeous spasms of pain displayed by their bodies oh my… YES!"_

"Oh! And also please stay safe"

The concern in Maia's face tugged a little at Ruby's heart strings making her blush and once more look at Maia with a slight level of longing that she hadn't felt since Alys.

They arrived a little later at the restaurant and was greeted by Emmet waiting for them outside.

"Hello Maia… Rose"

"Hiya" Ruby responded eagerly.

"You know I think I'll just have a drink or two and be on my way Emmet I have a lot of paperwork to finish up back at the station and I'm thinking that I might even have to take some back home." Lied Maia.

"Yeah I get that… a lot of shits been hitting the fan lately" responded with a stern but still noticeable smile.

Emmet led them to a table in the corner of the restaurant. It was well lit with a mixture of candles and a few lamps hanging from the roof. The windows were slightly tinted but still transparent enough for Ruby to look out and watch some of the faunas that were heading home after their hard day at work.

The chairs where all wooden but had a patch of some straw on them held down with some string that made it surprisingly comfortable. The waiter walked up to them and asked what they would like. Emmet ordered a medium rare steak and Ruby ordered a rare steak. Maia and Emmet started small conversation about what the best side arm for police officers would be. How to use them, and when the best time to use them would be.

After having her drinks Maia excused herself and left the restaurant but first leaning in on Ruby's seat and giving Ruby a hug that Ruby wished would last forever. She whispered in her ear "pay close attention to your surroundings, and I'll see you later"she then stood up and left Ruby and Emmet at the table. Ruby not being able to help but look at the fine slender body that was Maia.

"So Rose…

"Huh?"

"How have you been these past few weeks?" The jaguar faunas asked "I heard Maia's old place come under attack from some punks and the whole thing ending with one of them dying in that house fire."

"Uh yeah… those guys didn't stand a chance against Maia she is pretty tough" Ruby said happily.

"No need to be modest with me Rose… you helped too! Didn't you Rose? You must have been right there beside Maia. I can see it in your face. Surely you enjoyed the struggle they put up against you."

Ruby held her breath for all of a second a wide open grin appeared on her face "well not the struggle so much as the fun it was to see them squirm." Trying to say this in the most confident way she could so as to keep up the tough front without freaking Emmet out

Ruby silenced her own growing excitement in her head when the waiter came back with the food.

"Seems like it." He laughed "You know… we are planning to have another get together tomorrow night maybe you would like to come along?"

Ruby smiled and responded "yeah seems like fun"

"It will be" Emmet sneered

"Do you remember how you arrived here?"

Ruby nodded then thanked the waiter as he dropped of the steaks

"Well then meet me in front of the restaurant here at 9:00 tomorrow for now though….. we should eat."

They began to feast on their steaks with some renewed amount of lust and vigor as they each thought about the next night's activities. Eating silently and only making some occasional small talk.

Eventually Emmet rose out of his seat and was about to excuse himself. A thought holding him in place.

"Rose... I also heard about what happened with you on the police report about the night I left you at that bar…. Glad Maia showed up when she did, but would you like me to take you back home for tonight?"

Ruby blushed a little and smiled "nah thanks… I was just a little out of touch with what was happening after those few drinks we had. I'm sure I can handle anything right now"

Emmet smiled and laughed heartily

"Yeah I shouldn't doubt you. Take care Rose. I still got a bit of paperwork to do myself tonight so I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Emmet payed for everything up front at the cash register and left the restaurant with a rather confident stride.

Rose looked around none of the other faunas paying attention to her she left the building excited and feeling to some extent even a little more hungry than when got into the restaurant for what the next day would bring in store for her.

Maia was freezing under the snow that enveloped her. But she was gonna be damned if Emmet started anything against Ruby. Maia was on the roof of the building across from the restaurant. She had covered herself in snow from the roof top for both some amount of camouflage and to hide her scent from Emmet After a few minutes she felt her tension lower once Emmet left the restaurant without Ruby. She followed him with her scarlet eyes until Emmet was out of sight rounding a corner of a house that obstructed her view. A few minutes later Ruby appeared out of the restaurant unharmed. In case this was all Emmet's plan she stayed watching Ruby for a few more minutes.

Ruby had a look of confusion and was looking left and right. _Uh… How do I get home?... maybe I should ask for directions? Wait I don't know the address of the new place yet either!_

She cursed her clumsy sense of direction.

With a slow sigh Maia smiled as the realization of the truth kicked in. Ruby was left alone now, and more than likely lost.

Maia slowly got up and slid down from the roof. Getting closer behind Ruby.

"Hey"

Ruby jumped slightly but a big smile formed when she turned and noticed who it was.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you had actually left me here to get lost."

"You know I'm looking out for you" Maia whole heartedly responded. Ruby blushed.

"So let's head home unless you got somewhere to be."

"Nope not tonight at least." Ruby said trying to hide her excitement.

"Good, I'm freezing my ass of here! Hmm… by the way, what did Emmet want with you?"

"He says I have a party to attend, tomorrow night at 9:00."

With that said Ruby explained all the details pertaining to Emmet during this dinner.

Maia led the way back to their home new home. Once they had arrived home Ruby began to strip down and enter the restroom. She took off and put away her contacts revealing her piercing grey eyes then stepped into the shower and scrubbed at her hair. After a few minutes the dye had worn off and she could see the red tips of her hair expose themselves. Once she was done showering she changed into some new grey pajama bottoms and a slim black tank top. She noticed Maia stripping down from her snow covered police uniform. Down to a black undershirt and blue underwear. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

All the while Ruby admiring the slim tender body and perfectly formed breasts poking at the undershirt. She yearned for the ability to touch and caress her body to her lusty satisfaction. How she wanted to toy with those breasts for all eternity. _Damn I feel so hot thinking about you… hmm well if anything tomorrow will be a good night for me at least._

Laying down on her week old futon Ruby closed her eyes smiled and felt her fatigue for the day envelop her.

 **If after reading this you still don't know then I dont know if you will ever know. lol. I am not the original creator this is a continuation as I imagine it based on the story Blood Rose as written by Rapey Lemons. I am very much testing the waters so to speak with this fan fic so go gentle on me... or down right hurt me... lol critique me in any case. and ill cya on the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once more beware grammar errors I am new at this but if you do not mind please point them out for public shaming and so i can imporve in that aspect at least. Please also note that throughout all my chapters I will try to stay as faithful to the RWBY world as set up by Rapey Lemons, thus in order to best achieve that goal should you notice irregularity please let me know and I will attempt to immediately fix it story-wise and I'll own up to the mistake on the next chapters authors notes.**

The sun had barely risen over the horizon and was shining its first lights through the window. Ruby opened her eyes, and turned around on her futon to look at the clock on her tablet. 6:00 am

Ruby took of her grey pajama pants and switched into brown denim work pants putting on a grey jacket she then went into the restroom. Once more applying the hair dye, blue contacts, and scent hiding deodorant she looked at herself in the restroom mirror brushed her teeth and decided she was good to go.

Maia got up a few minutes later she pulled of the blanket she had been under, and went into the restroom. Closing the door behind her. Ruby went out to get some firewood and came back in.

"Rose" she yelled behind the door

"Yeah?"

"Damn….. Rose… you sure you wanna go through with this tonight?"

"Yes! YES! I do!" She responded enthusiastically. _Please, please, please let there be some killing…. Hell I'll settle for a bit of flesh even…_

"I don't know…. The more I think about this the more that I wonder if sending you in is the right move."

Ruby began to place the wood under the kettle of water for the tea.

"I'll be fine!"

"Yeah… well just look out for yourself,… I guess that's all I can really hope for. Oh by the way Ruby there is one thing about tonight. I'll be available all day for you. Since Emmet invited us yesterday to dinner I made sure to ask for today off in case something went wrong yesterday.

"They just let you get off duty like that?"

"Yeah unless there is a high volume of emergency calls in which case then I'll have to report in to help sort that shit out"

With that said Maia exited the restroom and went over to the closet. Picking out a grey denim jacket and black pants she came out of the closet carrying her clothes and laying it all over her futon.

I suggest that once you get out of work we get you something to prepare yourself with some way to contact me in case there is an emergency. Don't know exactly what will help you do that without Emmet pat searching you though…."

"Hmm…. Yeah too bad I can't take my own tablet… no place to hide it"

Setting fire to the wood, Ruby filled the kettle in the fireplace with water and sat back to just watch it burn. After the Tea was ready they each sat down and served themselves some. This time Rose was the one who made the tea so naturally it was too weak for Maia's taste. Adding more tea leaves to the kettle she let it sit for a while longer before serving herself again.

Finally Ruby said "well I'm off to work, better not be late."

"Mhm"

She left Maia in her thoughts and went out the front door. Ready for whatever the day had in store. Fun no doubt

Maia kept looking at the flames that now burned dimly in the fire place. An idea forming she took another sip from her now stronger tea and a grin appeared on her face.

Ruby walked on to work. It had taken about a week and a half but she was finally able to reach The Grey Wolf Eatery without getting lost. Outside of the Grey Wolf, Rowan was sweeping and keeping any dust and snow from getting onto the front steps.

"Hiya Rowan" Ruby said cheerfully!

Rowan had a rather sullen expression on his face. "hi…"

"You alright?"

"Yeah….. Let's just uh… focus on work" replied the sullen fox faunas

Ruby obliged him for the moment and went into the back to start preparing for dish cleaning. After a few minutes Rowan appeared carrying Ruby's first batch of dishes to clean.

"So what's been new recently?

"Huh what do you mean..?" Rowan replied quietly

Ok enough is enough Ruby decided. She simply could not bear to see the cutest fox faunas she ever laid eyes on to be so sad. In response Ruby put down the plates and stalked after Rowan. A look of mal intent in her eyes. Rowan took two steps back but was immediately caught by Ruby's hand on his collar. Ruby pushed him into a wall. The clang of pans hanging on the wall could be heard, one of the pans actually fell down and caused a loud bang on the floor.

Ruby started to feel rather excited as her hand started to go to Rowan's neck, however before doing so she regained her composure.

"Spill it! What is wrong? Why are you so quite?"

Rowan stood shocked for several seconds before realizing that Ruby wasn't gonna hurt him "I'll… I'll tell you right after work"

With that Mingan came in to the kitchen having heard the pans and figured there to be a fight going on.

"What's going on!" he growled

Ruby released Rowan. "Sorry I was about to trip but saved my self by grabbing onto Rowan."

"Hmm…. Well… be more careful next time." The wolf faunas responded unsure. Giving a face of doubt he slowly turned around and went back to his little office to tend to more of his business. For a middle aged faunas he was still surprisingly strong as was shown when he slammed his door shut with enough force that everyone near it felt the vibrations.

Cedric came by an hour later. The weasel faunas simply scowled at Ruby as he passed her but said nothing simply going in to get to work. _I know I knocked him on his ass several weeks ago but calm down and get over it._

Indeed however this wasn't an isolated occurrence it hasn't been since that night out on the town in which Ruby hadn't been subject to some kind of face of disdain from Cedric. Whatever his problem was though it was starting to entice Ruby's urges….

The rest of the day continued on as a normal work day. Clients arrived, ordered, and then left after having finished their food. At 7:00 pm Mingan went into the kitchen and dismissed Ruby and Rowan for the day. Now outside the Grey wolf, Ruby saw Maia on the other side of the street waiting for her to get out of work. She was holding a black bag. They exchanged glances but Ruby immediately held up a finger in order to ask her to wait for a moment. Maia nodded and Ruby took that moment to take Rowans arm down into a nearby alleyway.

Despite this being a village the alley way looked like any other city alleyway. Just having a dumpster toward one end of it. Walking to the center of it Ruby stopped and turned to Rowan.

"Ok what has you so gloomy I didn't say anything yesterday but you were like that then too!?"

"It's just that well… you remember two days ago that you got to go early since there were no more dishes to wash here."

Ruby nodded as a response

"Well after you left I was just finishing cleaning off the last tables and Mingan let me go for the night." He looked out to the alleyway entrance "as I was passing this alleyway I overheard something… err well someone… I overheard Cedric talking with this jaguar faunuas I don't know."

"Jaguar?!"

"Yeah…. Well listen I don't know what exactly you and the other lady are doing to fix the herbivore and Carnivore situation here in New Haven but… Cedric was asking the jaguar guy to eliminate you! He was saying how you are too unpredictable and would be a liability in the long run"

 _Now that's the truth_ Ruby thought silently

"Thing is, I'm worried for you ok." Ruby Blushed "I overheard the jaguar guy said he was gonna invite you to a meeting or something in order for you to prove your worth and loyalty.

Ruby smiled confidently to the point that it began to scare Rowan. Without a second thought she took hold of Rowans foxy face and getting closer herself kissed Rowan right on the lips. Rowan full of surprise had no idea how to react simply stood still in complete shock. After about 4 seconds Ruby backed away. Looked out towards the street and saw Maia with one eye slightly wider than the other. Maia simply turned around and feigned ignorance.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ruby shouted with a spry smile as she jogged over to Maia.

Now out of the alleyway Maia whispered "what the hell was that?"

Ruby grinned and asked "Jealous?" _please say yes!_

Maia blushed completely! Here shade of Red getting Ruby's attention. This only elicited a giggle from the younger girl.

Maia recovered quickly however, and went straight to business saying "alright, well tonight is the night. I got an idea for how you can tell me where you are without a tablet." From inside the bag she produced a flare gun, towels, a knife and a Ziploc bag. Taking the flare gun Ruby examined it. It was small but could be hidden in clothes easily enough.

"Listen Ruby, I don't know how but you have some kind of ability to heal way faster than any normal person faunas or human. You have surely noticed that" they began to walk

"Yeah" responded Ruby… then she realized were Maia was going with this. "Wait you wanna hide the flare gun inside my body?"

"Only way to beat the pat search Emmet will undoubtedly be putting you through at some point" she said sternly he gave you a pat search before didn't he? You need to have some way to call me for help"

"Ok" agreed Ruby getting closer to the restaurant Emmet had asked to meet Ruby at they slipped into yet another alley way between two rather big wooden buildings. Maia placed the flare gun into the Ziploc bag and took out the knife. Ruby in the meantime extended one of the towels on the ground and laid down on it. She then took the other two towels took off her grey jacket and lifted her black tank top stopping just before reaching her breasts.

"I'll make this quick" assured Maia.

Ruby simply nodded and looked to the sky. Ruby had never before willing let herself be hurt unless it was in some stupor of rage. So this particular experience was nerve racking. Maia placed the knife tip just under her right rib. It was cold to the touch and with a shudder Ruby almost flashed her red protective aura in pure instinct but consciously willed herself to refrain from doing so. With a short grunt Maia pushed down on the knife cutting in about 3 inches and then immediately started slicing to the right about 4 inches Ruby did not quite feel as much pain as she thought she would be, but was still in discomfort as her face grimaced at the slicing sounds "almost done just hang in there" Maia reassured she grabbed the flare gun still in the Ziploc bag and began to push it in just underneath the rib. She pulled the knife out and almost as if on cue the incision began to heal. With the flare gun now inside Ruby's body.

"That will probably scar over for the rest of the night so that may make it easier for you to open that up later and pull out the flare gun in case you need it, alright then…. Just know I'll be looking out at the sky tonight until you return."

With that said she gave Ruby some last minute advice and left her to confront Emmet. Ruby wasted no time walking towards the restaurant. This was all too exciting with any luck she would get to cut or maim somebody. _Prey…. Prey…. Prey... the hunger…._

Emmet noticed her walking up and sported a wide open smile. "Rose! Follow me!"

With that said he jumped up to the roof top of the restaurant and jump over to the building next door. Ruby bolted into action jumping on to the nearest roof she had to her and began to trail Emmet. Within the minute she caught up to Emmet as they continued moving in the dark of the roof tops. Ruby only knowing where to step from the small amount of light provided by the occasional Street light. Then Emmet stopped just as Ruby was landing next to him. Ruby looked out to the horizon. They had left the center of the village and could now see the huge wall that surrounded and protected the village. "Listen closely Rose, I am only gonna say this once"

Ruby looked up at him in curiosity.

"See the guard tower up there?" Ruby squinted and then responded "yeah I see them." "Knock em out, tie them up, do whatever you want, but don't kill them. Do you have any weapons on you?"

Ruby remembered the flare gun still lodged right under her right rib "No…"

Emmet frowned then took of a police baton from his belt, and handed it to Ruby who gladly accepted it. "Go and come back when you are done, you have 10 minutes!"

Ruby flared her aura and left behind only rose petals floating in the air then falling to mark where she had just been.

Ruby now getting excited. She was about to scream out with joy but detained herself. After all if she did the guard at the tower would see her coming a mile away. Now having reached the wall she infused the baton with aura and smacked it into the wall as lightly as she could to just make hand holds for her to climb with. Light smack, climb up light smack climb up.

Within the minute she was on top of the wall and directly behind one of the guards. Raising her baton she smacked him on the side of his head. The head rolled off completely leaving blood in its wake….. _wait that isn't blood its…. Straw?_

The dummy guard fell to the ground now headless. Ruby only opened her eyes wider as she realized her mistake. Immediately flaring her aura as strong as she could, a sharp pain racked her body as a bat struck her in the back of the head. It sent her over the edge of the wall and out onto the cold hard ground outside the village wall. The blow would have killed any normal non aura user but this still left Ruby disoriented. The unknown assailant blew out the one source of light that was up top at the gate watch tower. Which meant that now Ruby couldn't see in the pitch dark.

Blood pumping, Heart racing, Sweat dripping, Ruby was feeling… alive!

Spending just another second on the ground everything suddenly became clear to her. Adrenaline finally kicking in, Ruby gets up from the ground. Still holding on to Emmet's baton using her senses amplified by her Aura she knew that her assailant had just jumped down from the wall and was coming towards her.

The assailant walked to about 5 feet from Ruby and then lifting his bat again tried to bring it down on Ruby's head. Ruby side stepped and using the baton tried to impale the assailant in the gut. The assailant flared some aura and managed to prevent the baton form piercing any skin. Still however Ruby was rewarded with an "oof" from the assailant

In response the assailant tried a sideways swing to Ruby's shoulder. Thinking fast Ruby lifted her baton in order to block the incoming bat. The strength behind the swing was much stronger than ruby anticipated and pushed back Ruby about 2 feet from the assailant.

Ruby slowly being consumed by hunger yelled out "AARRGH!" while swinging the baton as she charged the assailant. The assailant ducked under the swing and then attempted to tackle ruby's stomach.

Ruby however expecting this let go of the baton and letting it fall to the ground, used her hand to grab the assailant's shoulder and vault over it. Landing rather quickly she immediately spun and crouched. With a low kick aimed at the assailants legs.

The assailant using the momentum from the failed tackle instead dove into a barrel roll that effectively let him jump over the kick and gain about three feet of distance from Ruby. The assailant rose and Ruby did as well. _Hungry….. So hungry… need to eat….. Must… KILL!..._

Facing each other for about 3 seconds the assailant then spoke "who are you working for?!" Ruby stood still… _that voice!_

Ruby was certain to have heard that voice… or more precisely the voices as the assailant seemed to be speaking in two voices at once. _Male? Female? Can't tell…_

Ruby squinted harder trying to see past the darkness with human eyes to no avail…. _Damn now how I wish I was truly a faunas after all once I get rid of this guy I won't be able to see as he squirms before me…._

Ruby forgetting about the baton still on the ground in front of her instead rushed the assailant bare-fisted Ruby may have been a scythe wielder by trade courtesy of her uncle Qrow but that didn't mean that Yang never taught her a few things about hand to hand combat.

Surprisingly the assailant decided at that moment to drop the bat and ran up to Ruby bare-fisted as well. They began trading jabs and kicks aiming at various parts of their bodies. This was starting to turn against Ruby's favor when she noticed that the assailant had completely changed in battle style. The assailant was now much more limber and faster than before however the few jabs that landed on Ruby where not nearly as powerful as the bat side swing attack Ruby had blocked earlier.

The assailant then sent a hand to Ruby's midsection fingers extended and managed to graze Ruby's left flank. The assailant had claws! Ruby ignoring the slight pain from her now bleeding flank sent a kick to the assailant's face. She saw the assailant raise a right hand trying to catch her foot so Ruby flared and directed her aura to her shoe making it as hard as she could in order to try and break past the attempted catch. Success! The kick was caught but the strength behind the kick still managed to push the assailant's hand crashing to the head. Ruby spent no time and using her speed semblance vanished from her previous spot leaving behind rose petals slowly falling to the ground. At this point the Scratches on her left flank starting to heal and close. Reappearing beside the stumbling assailant she continued on with a series of jabs to the midsection and face. The assailant somehow having gotten harder simply reached out and caught Ruby's face with a strong left hand!

With a grunt the assailant lifts the young girl smashed her to the ground begins to run at a much lower speed dragging her all the way to a tree. He lifts her while still holding on to Ruby's face and then proceeds to smash Ruby against the tree several times. Ruby all this time having her aura activated was beginning to tire. With one final smash against the tree Ruby's aura fizzled away. The tree left barely as a splintered wreck

The assailant stopped, then simply yelling "Who are you …WORKING FOR!?" he let her go. Falling to the ground, Ruby smiled in the dark "your dead and you don't even know it"

"Huh?" Ruby took the response as her cue. Forcing her aura to reactivate she grabbed one of the larger wooden splinters from the tree ripped it off and jammed it into the assailant's right leg!

"AAHHH!" the assailant yelled in pain. The shard of wood having not only pierced his skin but bone too!

The assailant still screaming in both voices fell to the ground "YOU DAMN BITCH... YOU FUCKING BROKE MY LEG!" Ruby jumped onto the assailant reaching back she grabbed the same wooden splinter and pulled it out with a disgusting crack.

Then thrust the shard back into the assailant's left arm this time. The assailant activated his/her aura once more, but was still hurting too much to try to counter attack, Ruby simply continued stabbing at the left arm until eventually the aura fizzled out.

"NO… STOP!"

 _No never stop… almost there!_

Thrusting once more she pierced skin, bone and some ligaments. Turning the shard of wood outwards she could feel the few tendons holding the assailant's arm together start to tear. Ruby being so joyful at this moment was now giggling.

In a last ditch attempt at saving the arm the assailant used a right jab to Ruby's neck. Hitting its target, Ruby fell back coughing and finding it hard to breath. Ruby held her neck and stayed down for about 5 minutes before her neck began to feel better. Slowly Ruby rose to her feet. The assailant still on the ground. Punctured leg and arm barely being held together by a few strands of ligaments and skin bleeding profusely from each wound.

Ruby took a step towards the assailant… then stopped. Movement! Movement all around her! Her aura enhanced senses warning of danger. There! Behind a tree about 15 feet away stood a shadow holding up something that was shaped like a handgun. Behind Ruby! Two more shadows each ten feet away! One holding what appeared to be a Rapier the other a shotgun. The assailant on the ground noticed the shadows as well. The assailant chuckled despite the pain "listen girl spill it! who you… who you are, what are your goals, WHO SENT YOU HERE!?" The voice still familiar and yet completely foreign to Ruby.

 _They think I'm weak?... they think I'll break?... I'll kill them…. I'll kill them all…. Im…. Still… hungry….want to feed…._

Using her speed semblance she rushed at the shadow with the shotgun kicking at the arm this elicited a cry of pain from that shadow as it dropped the shotgun shaped object.

About to use her semblance again she was stopped when an aura infused bullet from the man with the handgun fired at Ruby's leg. The aura infusion giving the bullet more piercing thus allowed it to puncture Ruby's aura. The pain wasn't unbearable for Ruby but it did stop her from being able to use her semblance, instead causing Ruby to fall to the ground with a slight thud.

The shadow with the rapier got in close and brought it down onto Ruby's back. It sliced at her back entering through her core body and staking her to the ground. Ruby did notice one thing however, either she was very lucky, or the shadow with the rapier was very skilled. Ruby was sure that the rapier had not actually gone through a single organ. Only muscle tissue, this wasn't the end of the attack however, as a strong electric current flowed from the Rapier and into Ruby just as she was pushing herself of the ground.

Ruby finally screamed out in considerably pain, her body in an uncontrollable spasm until at last the shadows grew darker. Darker. **DARKNESS.**

 _What was it?_

 _Why did she do it?_

 _Can she be brought back?_

 _Be safe my love…_

 _Your queen will find answers_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I think ill be getting an editor for the next chapter after this so hopefully grammar wont be as much of an issue as before. I understand that I don't have the same writing style as Rapey Lemons and honestly i don't think I am really aiming to emulate his writing style. My goal with this story is to basically find some resolution to the story he left unfinished. Once more if you as a reader see any obvious inconsistancies with where i am heading with in this story and the world as set up be Rapey Lemon's Blood Rose please let me know and i wil try to fix it.**

* * *

"One two"

"One two"

"One two"

The counting from Yang continued as the punching bag received more punishment. The gym at Beacon was very well equipped with state of the art work out equipment, for all types of training. Strength, endurance, and speed the future hunters and huntresses truly had it all in terms of preparation equipment. Yang had always been proud of her strength and semblance but even for her it wasn't possible without keeping in shape. Blake was not helping Yang train today as earlier in the day she received a call from their mysterious benefactor with a status report of the secret Faunus village in Dragon's Wing. Thus this call still had her occupied

That particular day team JNPR had also decided to have a team gym day. Pyrrha sparing with Juane, all be it going easy on him, Nora running on a nearby treadmill and Ren lifting weights.

Jaune, had personally been distracted for the past few weeks, classes did not really seem to interest him, and this training session seemed a little pointless at the moment. Jaune gazed at Yang and lowered his wooden sword and shield. Pyrrha taking notice did the same.

"Jaune?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything ok?"

"No its not" Jaune looked up to his other teammates. Then back to Yang. A look of sadness and doubt in his face.

"Pyrrha I need advice"

"What?" Juane asking for help was never something common. Not that he wouldn't accept help when it was offered but asking for help for anything directly, was never an action Jaune had ever taken as an initiative. For this Pyrrha felt unsure of what to say for a moment.

Juane put away the training sword and shield with the rest of the gym equipment then grabbed hold of Pyrrha's hand, and led her to an empty corner of the gym that had some bar bells and a lone bench. Nora listening to her headphones, and still running on a treadmill facing a window, did not notice Juane and Pyrrha start to leave their spot. Ren however, was a different case. He considered getting Nora, and going after them but thought that perhaps he should just wait and see what happens from a distance. He saw Jaune sit down and motioning for Pyrrha to sit next to him.

"Jaune lately you've been distracted too easily. Tell me what is on you mind? If I can't help then maybe Nora or Ren can?"

Jaune sighed and with a whisper said "it's…. Its about our mission with Jack Everest"

Pyrrha herself now understood Juane's dilemma. Subconsciously she knew she had it too. In fact, she doubted if Nora or Ren weren't under the same amount of stress or uncertainty as she was.

"I was thinking… we should tell Yang" he whispered

"But… but we promised Ruby" Pyrrha began to stutter. Jaune was surprised at just how much this was taking its toll on Pyrrha as well. Jaune had always looked up to Pyrrha as a strong person mentally and physically. To see her showing any kind of doubt was unsettling for him. After a few seconds of thought Pyrrha finally toughened her resolve.

"Jaune.. I think…. I think if we are gonna tell Yang then she is gonna need all the support she can get. We cannot be sure of how she is gonna respond.

"Im not sure if we should let Blake or Weiss know just yet though."

"Listen if anything, at least Team JNPR can be there as moral support" Pyrrha looked out past her teammates and at Yang.

Ren looking intently at Pyrrha's gaze, noticed the direction was aimed at Yang who was still punishing the punching bag. Ren knew the dilemma now as well. He considered outright telling the remains of team RWBY err… WBY as well, but never acted on it. Always considering that it probably wasn't his place to say anything.

"Good cause if Yang gets angry, and I'm all alone, then I might not last long" Juane said jokingly trying to relieve some of the tension that had built up. Only succeeding partially.

Pyrrha gave a halfhearted smile and motioned the vigilant Ren to get Nora and come over to the corner with them.

Ren having stopped lifting weights for a few minutes simply got up and patted Nora's shoulder. Nora looked over at him lifted an arm and while still running on the treadmill poked Ren's nose. "Boop!" she removed her headphones.

Ren smiled "let's go" and with that said Nora jumped of the treadmill, and began to walk to Ren's side as he led her to their two waiting teammates.

It only took a few minutes of deliberating but finally reaching a consensus they decided that telling Yang is for the best. Jaune being the team leader got up and began to lead his team towards Yang. Yang at that moment punched the bag with such power that it broke off from the hinges it was dangling on and went crashing all the way to a wall.

This stopped Jaune, as he was freaked out for a moment at the monstrous strength put on display. Even a few of the other students in the gym jumped up in surprise…

Yang laughed "sorry guys…. my bad" with that said most resumed their training and others got together to gossip about Yang's beautiful looks, titan strength, and murderous sister. With a reassuring pat on his shoulder from Pyrrha, Juane continued walking.

Yang took notice once Jaune was about 10 feet away and closing in. "Hiya guys!" a big smile on her face.

"Uhh hi Yang... listen… we need to tell you something…"

"Huh?... what about?"

"Umm…" Thinking quickly "do you know a place where we can talk with you privately?" Jaune did not want to risk any of the faunus students overhearing what team JNPR was going to break to Yang.

"Yeah I guess if you guys want we can go back to my dorm."

"Uhh yeah that should be fine I guess…" said Juane agreeing

* * *

They began to walk in silence. Once the five friends arrived back to yang's dorm and entered it, team JNPR sighed in relief. Neither Weiss nor Blake was there. Yang feeling a little apprehensive at the sudden confrontation tried to lighten the mood with some casual conversation. "Soo you guys excited about the Vytal festival?.. what with the Grimm attack postponing the festivities I heard that the tournament will finally be starting soon."

They looked at her in silence. Not knowing what to respond with. Nora even generally always the cheerful person was at a loss for words.

"Listen Yang!" Juane all but blurted out nervously "the thing we need to talk to you about…. It's…. well it's about Ruby!"

Yang's eyes opened wide and her smile vanished, replaced instead with a dead serious expression.

"If you guys are here to get some stupid confirmation of any damn rumors, just get the hell out, I am not in the damn mood to deal with that!" This might have silenced anyone else, but Jaune knew he could not back down now.

"SHUT UP!... and just listen." This sudden outburst got Yang's attention having never seen Jaune be so offensively direct.

"Remember when we told you about our mission as Body Guards for Jack Everest a few months ago?"

Yang nodded

"Well we did not tell you guys the whole truth"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked

Jaune explained all the uncensored details about the mission. Starting with how Ruby fell out of the sky. He mentioned how Ruby almost killed them all but ultimately saved them. The conversation that JNPR was able to overhear between Everest and Ruby. Finally he mentioned Ruby's intention to return to beacon.

All in the meantime Yang felt anger, sadness, and relief, as they explained the various details. Finally with only a single tear drop she responded

"Yeah I know about her return to beacon."

"What?" Jaune said dumbfounded

"Then you already knew of her escape from Rogue camp?" asked Ren.

"Yeah she came in to get some Lien and Blake and I where both here. Blake threatened to report her and so she attacked us."

Pyrrha now having a sudden look of guilt in her face. "She told me that she wasn't going to hurt anyone anymore that she was simply looking for someone she loved." Her teammates agreed with her.

"Hmm that explains the run in between Weiss and Ruby then at Alys's cottage"

"No one got hurt right?" Ren spoke rather calmly

"No that … encounter was more peaceful I guess, Weiss immediately contacted me and Blake but I was able to convince them to not report her. I guess in the long run she is still my little sis, and I got to take care of her"

Everyone spent another minute thinking over what was just said. Until finally Yang broke the silence. "Listen guys thank you for telling me this but in the long run I can't do much since I don't know where Ruby could have gone too in the past few months."

"Umm actually…. Well it's a long shot… but remember that secret faunas village you asked us to help you skew the volunteer settlement roster in favor for more faunas". Pyrrha asked

"Yeah? What about it"

"Well I saw Everest giving Ruby a small locator Card." Said Pyrrha "Mentioning that if Ruby ever wanted to help out then she should consider going to that village"

Yang's eyes opened wide with horror!

* * *

Blake was still in a video conference with the faction that had her dreams slowly being built. For some privacy she had left Beacon for the moment and was walking around in the emerald forest getting updates on the rate of faunas immigration to the village, the rate of supplies being delivered, and reported crime rates that had slowly been increasing in the past few days. Normally students where not allowed in the emerald forest but then again most students did not have the kind of problems Blake had to deal with so she risked some safety in order for more privacy. Finally the update seemed to be coming to an end.

"So is that all?" asked Blake watching her tablet the face of the person she was calling blacked out.

"No… there is one more thing to report, about a month ago, two days after we last had contact with you, a young human girl appeared outside the gates of New Haven. She was dressed in clothes that were all torn up, barely covering her extremities, and was also accompanied by six Beowolves. The guards and everyone at the gate dressed themselves as human, but it seems like she already had them made as faunas."

"NO! what happened did she leave and tell anybody?" anxiousness now detectable in Blake's voice.

"No she should be just outside New Haven's Gates, camping out in the surrounding woods. Vincent was able to convince her to stick around, and help defend the Village from grimm attacks. Since she apparently arrived armed and having been able to tame Beowolves, Vincent figured she could take care of herself, with a little aid in terms of supplies from the village. She has been assisting with some wood gathering expeditions, and we believe she has been staying outside the village so far."

Blake took a sigh of relief

"The only thing about this girl that I think is a concern is that… Vincent suspects that it's your partner's sister and former team leader, Ruby Rose!"

Blake almost dropped the tablet at the mention of the name, after a few seconds of careful thought she finally said "don't report her! If you do the government will come looking for her to hunt her down."

"Yeah we don't want them snooping around here looking for her. For that reason we have kept quiet about reporting it to the human government. At least she hasn't harmed anybody yet. Though in case she does go after a villager, know that we will be forced to kill her in order to not report it, and keep the fauna's village settlement project a secret."

"Understood…. Thank you for the update"

"Of course we'll contact you later"

Blake's thoughts trying to wrap around what was just revealed to her. "Ruby can't ruin this! I can't let her" She turned back towards Beacon in a full on sprint.

"Why?... Why would you go there of all places?"

* * *

"Alys? Where are you?"

The Schnee heiress holding a small bag kept walking around the military compound's unrestricted areas. The unrestricted areas really only being a training area, barracks, and mess hall. Having a close bond with Alys she was allowed to be with her while on intermissions between experimental procedures. She was even able to keep Myrtenaster with her while on premises, provided she stayed within the unrestricted areas, and did not unsheathe her weapon outside the training area. The areas off limits to her were the firing range, officer's barracks, vehicle garage, landing platform, lab, and lab technicians barracks.

The Military Officer that had given Alys the invitation to join in had been true to his word when he said that Alys would achieve aura levels that where unimaginable. At least for such a small time frame.

While on those intermissions Weiss would often ask Alys to spar with her to see what effects these experiments were having. During the first experiment there wasn't much difference between her baseline combat ability which consisted of only hand to hand combat. It was after the third that a speed increase was very noticeable. Weiss now had to use her own aura in order to keep up with the sudden strikes that Alys would land on her to defend appropriately. Granted that during these sparring matches Weiss was not using Myrtenaster for fear of instinctively hurting Alys in anyway. She would only do some hand to hand but was surprised by Alys's improvement that she was soon picking up tips from her! She loved Alys way too much to ever hurt her. Thus even though the last time Alys had asked her to use Myrtenaster she simply refused. For now though the problem being that Alys was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you Alys?" Weiss asked to no one in particular. Not expecting an answer but received one anyways!

"I'm here!"

Weiss turned around "Alys!"

They hugged each other for all they were worth. Finally they gave each other a passionate kiss. Releasing each other from their warm embrace only after 5 seconds. "Did they just finish up today's session? How are you feeling? Would you like to eat something?"

Alys answered "I'm fine, feeling better than ever before actually, well except for the times that I get to sleep with you."

Weiss blushed "what did they do to you today?"

"For today it was actually an easy day just some blood tests, and aura control tests."

"You know I was hoping for more details" Weiss said.

"Come on, you know I can't give out specifics. Although…" Alys hesitated for about four seconds then she closed in on Weiss's ear and whispered "The lab guys think that I should start training with weapons. They said that based on my style of combat that they have several possible weapons that could benefit me" while still close to Weiss she gave her a kiss below her ear to play the part, and not rouse suspicion of her releasing any secrets to any of the soldiers also in the mess hall.

"Oh really?... That's… great!" Weiss responded lacking enthusiasm.

Weiss actually frightened at the thought of giving Alys a weapon. Not that she was afraid Alys would hurt anyone, but because this would mean that if she did master her weapon then she would soon start to be sent on live missions.

"Come on lets go eat I actually brought some food from the real world" they went into the mess hall and out of the little bag Weiss pulled out bento boxes one white and the other green. She handed the green one to Alys as it was the veggie friendly meal. They ate in silence, but where constantly eyeing each other.

"My, how love is!" spoke out a tall yet dignified looking older gentleman as he approached the lovers.

Weiss and Alys both respond "General Ironwood!" Alys rose from her seat to salute the general.

"At ease!" he said with an open palm and a smile. Alys sat back down.

"What brings you here?" asked Weiss.

"My…" he laughed "I was about to say… my daughter, A very important military asset" he said looking away from the girls at penny, standing with the usual red and blue guards beside her at the mess hall doors.

Weiss was still a little apprehensive at having the person that nearly crushed a smaller boy near Alys or herself. "She isn't dangerous is she sir?" Nonsense I did notice you were at the dance and was witness to Penny's… mishap but I assure you nothing like that will be happening again. Now as to the reason I'm here is because I am overlooking the data obtained from Alys's tests, and because Penny would like to speak with you Ms. Schnee."

"With me?" Weiss said looking over at Penny as the girl waved at her from the front door.

"Yes, Now then if you'll excuse me ladies, I now have some of the more recent tests results to overlook." Sparing a glance Alys he turned and headed towards the mess hall door.

"Do not let Penny out of you sight!" he said to the guards.

"Sir!" both the red and blue guards responded, saluting the General as he passed them.

"Hey do you think my father will be ok with me going to sit with Ms. Schnee for a little bit… umm alone." Penny asked the Red Guard after Ironwood was out of earshot. Despite their responsibilities they had gotten used to Penny's quirks and overall innocent personality. Both guards wanting penny to be treated as much of a normal girl as possible. So with that platform he responded "Ok, but you may not leave the mess hall, we will stay looking out for you here at the front door."

"Sensational!"

With a big smile Penny walked to where Weiss and Alys were seated. Sitting down beside Weiss saying "Greetings"

"uhh… hi" Weiss responded reluctantly.

"You're a friend of Ruby aren't you, Weiss… right?"

"Umm well… we were teammates once. She was the leader of team RWBY and I suppose you could say that I at one point considered her a friend." She said in a tone of sadness on the mentioning of Ruby as a freind. Deep down Weiss really wanted to call Ruby a friend.

"Those rumors that I have heard about her…"

"They are all true….. Unfortunately" Weiss responded quickly

"The thing is that I do not believe that the Ruby I know, is capable of doing the actions that the rumors state."

"What do you mean" asked Weiss

"Well…. hmm… Weiss would you consider me a friend?"

"Uh….." this was a question that Weiss did not really anticipate. However knowing that should penny get angry she could potentially crush her or Alys so deciding to try and stay on Penny's good side she responded with a nervous "yes"

"Excellent! Then this means that I can trust you with secrets right?"

"Umm…. Sure?"

She looked to Alys "are you a friend of Weiss?"

They looked to each other "I think we are more than that" Alys responded.

"Excellent then is it alright to call you a friend?"

"… Sure" Alys responded with the same doubt as Weiss.

Penny began to look around to the guards that had been keeping an eye on her the entire time. She took both girls bento boxes and placed them in front of her to create a small makeshift visual barrier that would cover her arms and then making a face as if though she was inspecting the food she slowly began to remove her gloves. "Well… I'm not a real girl" underneath the gloves she revealed metallic hands.

Weiss and Alys both only responds with… "oh"

"I am the first ever Synthetic person that can generate an aura."

"So you're a machine?" asked Alys.

"Well I suppose that isn't too far from the truth."

"Wait…. Is that how you knew Blake was a faunas before any of us did?"

"Yes… I am equipped with many different sight options, and can look into any person's biometrics, and to a certain extent even guess possible behaviors from those Biometrics thanks to the algorithms I was programmed with. For example, I can look into a person's head and using an inbuilt MRI can scan that person's brain within a few seconds, and predict behaviors with up to 96% accuracy. Depending on the contextual situation of course.

"In English please?" asked Alys

"She is saying that she gave Ruby a psychological evaluation and MRI scan to see what kind of things Ruby may be capable of mentally and possibly even physically" Weiss responded

"The Ruby I met was a caring girl that was concerned for her friend Blake, team RWBY's relationship with each other, and even my own safety, when we met up with that criminal, Roman Torchwick, and the Terrorist Group known as the White Fang at the docks. The MRI scan I took upon meeting her also supported my assumptions by comparing them with MRI's of common sociopathic and psychopathic criminals, I find that there is… or was no significant similarities." Penny now putting her gloves back on and then giving the two lovers their bento boxes back. "Thus I do not believe that The Ruby I know and the Ruby you know are at least mentally the same person."

"Ok… then but all that tells us is that whatever changed Ruby to what she is now then must have been something after her meeting with you" said Weiss.

"Yes… I believe that if we can find out what happened exactly then perhaps there is a way to change her back to the way she was, personally I would enjoy having Ruby's company once more!" Said Penny

"Hmm well … Beacon has security cameras all over the place normally. Hmm… Now that I think about it I don't think video footage was ever considered as evidence when sentencing Ruby, since anyone who testified did so against her, and there was a bloody mess with Ruby's fingerprints all over the crime scenes. With evidence that suggests, that the cuts on the victim could only have been done by Crescent Rose. Not to mention Ruby running from the crime scene, and then the subsequent attack against us as we tried to apprehend her. Even without the Video footage all evidence points to her in that…. Well that massacre. However, perhaps I should take a look at it, but I'm gonna need help I can't watch about a weeks' worth of surveillance footage all alone without getting some kind of suspicious looks from Professor Ozpin"

"I'm ready! I can do it! But I would just need to be able to get away from my friends" Penny stated looking back at the red and blue guards."

"Penny?… is it... why would you want to help us? Ruby isn't even a team member of yours." Weiss asked

"Because she was my first friend, and I heard, that no matter what friends have to be there for each other!" The metallic humanoid battle platform responded with a smile

"Yeah we do, don't we... I want in!" Alys responded

Weiss unsure of herself finally responded "ok let's do this!"

* * *

In a well-lit room filled with laboratory equipment General Ironwood was standing beside a lab technician where looking through recorded footage on a rather large monitor. In the footage Alys could be seen punching and kicking her way through waves upon waves of the new AK- 200 soldiers of the Atlesian army.

"She has improved significantly after all our procedures sir, in terms of pure skill she should be able to go head to head with the average second year student from beacon. I would even venture to guess that should she ever really focus then perhaps we could push that to the average third year student. In fact, I would recommend we start her on weapons training as soon as possible, so that she begins to get a handle on weapon's care and usage."

"Hmm… excellent I want a full report on my desk tomorrow morning." Ironwood now began to walk out of the Lab.

"Yes sir"

Alys was not by any means the only participant in these secret experimental procedures however her healing abilities with her aura allowed her to heal faster and adjust for the changes implemented in her faster than the other participants and thus train faster, longer, and harder.

Ironwood had only a few thought as he left that lab. _That girl will be a true force of nature to be contested with should she ever fall in with a bad crowd. Well at least my Penny is a good girl; perhaps one day I'll even allow them to spar with each other._

In the distance an explosion is heard that sends vibrations throughout the entire military complex. "What the…" Sirens now heard throughout the entire complex. The base was under attack!

* * *

 **That was it for this chapter! i hope you enjoyed the info dump and cliffhanger. In fact I have two different chapters started for the next one ill publish. So with that said ill let you know that i can either continue the next chapter with Ruby or with Weiss. Ill let you guys decide. even if just one person responds me this question i may go for that. If no one reviews than i might just innie mynie moe it. If not please still comment on this and help me improve upon it. thank you for reading this chapter and ill cya guys on the next one.**


	4. Some Truths Revealed

**Finally another chapter out lol this one is a bit longer due to a last minute extension i decided on. Basically it had a cliff hanger that i wasn't to sure i wanted to use as the ending. I also had to deal with some writers block when it came to some of the details. thankfully my lil bro helped me out with that XD. (bless him) thus here is the next chapter. Note that the first half of this chapter was edited by my friend so grammar nazis have at me so i can scold my editor XD. as the the next half more or less was the last minute extension that i did not get my friend to edit. So be gentle towards the end lol. either way enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

The road was dark and the street lights the only thing that illuminated Ruby being carried around on the shoulders of a tall man with a police uniform. Legs in front of this police man and head behind. It was now late at night so the streets were all empty as the villagers slept. Ruby slowly opened her eyes to the sight of the ground moving below her. Without noticing who was carrying her, she simply began to struggle against her carrier.

Emmet simply yelled "hey... cut it out!" dropping Ruby unceremoniously to the ground.

Survival mode kicking in once more! She jumped on Emmet punching him twice in the face as he flared his aura to defend himself. _Kill you must die!_

"ROSE!"

Ruby finally taking note who she was assaulting ceased immediately.

"Damn… sorry for dropping you Rose, Emmet slowly massaged his cheek to feel the bruise that was beginning to form as the first punch had caught him with his aura down. Shit I thought I was going to have to kill you for a moment."

 _So then Rowan was right! This was all Emmet's doing. When this is all over… I'll Kill Emmet. Ill feast on him…. And it will be… delicious. Hmm I could just do it now! No one is around to see me, but Maia would be disappointed at not having evidence though..._ Ruby thought methodically. _Can't be too long_

Ruby lifted her head to the sight of Emmet "Emmet? What happened?" Ruby said Feigning ignorance. Ruby slowly got up

"A test of sorts…. I needed to make sure that you wouldn't break under any small pressure, and to further assess your skills and usefulness to…. Well, to the Predators of New Haven."

"How are your wounds?" Emmet asked looking at Ruby's blood stained clothes.

"I'm all better now." The bullet that had gone into her leg had been pushed out of Ruby's flesh as it healed and scarred itself within the 20 minutes that Ruby had lost consciousness. Since the rapier that had been stabbed into her back, but had not passed through any organs meant that it healed within thirty minutes.

"Who… Who was I fighting?"

"You were fighting Keith and his semblance alter ego."

"Alter ego? So he is an alternative egomaniac?"

Emmet chuckled a little at the otherwise innocent joke. "Surely you noticed while fighting him the voice change and difference in fighting style from one point to the next?" Ruby nodded "well his voice change allows him to better pass off as another person while the fighting style changes mid-battle allows him to get the drop on most enemies. He is useful for extra backup and for finding good recruits; however I can't say I expected you to take him down in such a manner as you did… You are in one word, unpredictable."

Ruby simply shrugged "hmm…"

"Keith did tell me that while you two were fighting you also seemed to be a completely different person, mentioning you taking pleasure in harming him. I have to admit that I don't mind it… so long as you can control that pleasure and direct it where I need you to use it."

"Umm… the rush of the hunt?" Ruby offered as a response.

"No doubt... However, what has intrigued me is your ability to heal nearly immediately after having sustained that injury, you'll have to pardon Hari for that"

"Hari?! She was there too?"

"Yeah" I told Cedric and Hari to take Keith to a trusted Surgeon to get him patched up, but he won't be ready to come along with our crew for more than just a few days."

"Well you have me!" Ruby exclaimed

With a proud smile Emmet responded "yeah. This is good because the night is still young and there was one more thing I wanted to get done tonight apart from your test. "

"Really!?" Ruby beamed happily

"Note that I understand that this isn't what we usually do, but you and I are going to hunt a bear that is partial to the struggles of our prey. He has recently been calling the police out on some of our dealings. This cannot stand, We can't have a civilian slander the good reputations of the New Haven Police Department now can we, I was gonna bring Cedric, Keith, and Hari along, but they have to tend to Keith now because of you. Can you run and jump now?"

Ruby tested herself by jumping. She felt a slight tingle from the leg that was previously shot, but dismissed it as fine enough. "Yeah I should be fine"

"Amazing no pain at all?"

"Nope" answered Ruby.

Ok then, let's go to a nearby hideout, I have to get some equipment from there, and I'll see about getting you a weapon, this Baton doesn't seem to be your kind of weapon anyways. He said, patting at his recovered baton.

 _No duh… not long enough and can't slice nearly as easily as Crescent Rose… damn I miss my beauty… I wonder if I'll ever be able to ditch this stupid disguise and get Crescent rose back?_

* * *

They ran along at top speed staying mostly on the empty streets, but jumping up to a rooftop whenever they passed by the occasional drunk or graveyard shift worker.

Eventually Ruby and Emmet arrived at yet another abandoned house. This one appeared truly abandoned since; unlike in the last hideout other members were at least present.

Emmet took out a key pushed it into the lock and turned, opening the door. He stepped in and motioned for Ruby to follow. Ruby noticed that it looked similar to the abandoned house that She and Maia where at now… _Do they all have the same layout?_ Emmet led her to a locked basement door. Instead of getting out a key for this one as well, he knocked in a quick series of patterns. The door opened, revealing one very familiar snake faunas at the door.

"Mark!?" Ruby exclaimed

"Uhh… do I know you?" Mark asked, completely unaware that the girl in front of her was Ruby.

"Uh no!"

Emmet looked at Ruby with a curious expression. But ultimately appeared to dismiss it as pure coincidence. "Mark! I need my gear and clothes, and also" Emmet looked at Ruby "find something that Rose can use as a weapon. We are going bear hunting"

"Yes sir" responded Mark obediently.

He went down into the basement and came back within the minute with Emmets gear. Handing it off, Emmet went to a lone room to change and prepare himself.

"Follow me Rose..." Mark asked. Ruby nodded and followed him down the Basement. The sounds of footsteps being heard as they went down the stairs.

"You know I don't think I've ever met you, but you seem very… familiar" Mark finally spoke as he kept walking down the stairs

Ruby twitched for all of a second and then responded "um… well maybe we passed each other around on the streets?"

"Hmm… maybe" Mark responded dubiously. Now having reached the bottom of the stairs Ruby looked around at the candlelit room. She saw all kinds of swords, axes, and guns hanging on the wall, in the corner of the room stood a wooden desk with two shelves. Eventually her eyes went to the other corner of the room with a canvas on it. Upon closer inspection Ruby noticed a familiar sight on that canvas. It was the portrait Mark had drawn long ago of her, just hanging on the wall. Ruby's face went flushed to the point that even in the poorly lit room Mark had to ask "are you alright?"

"Mark!" Ruby whispered "Um… listen keep this a secret, but… it's me," Ruby stood next to the portrait. "Ruby!"

Mark's eyes opened wide at the reason for the familiarity. He in turn also responded in a hushed voice "Ruby! Ruby Rose… how could I be so stupid? What are you doing here you're supposed to be outside the wall. How did you meet Emmet? Have you been in the village since I last saw you? "Mark finally noticing the wear and tear on Ruby's clothes "Are you ok? Has Emmet hurt you?

"No No I'm fine, I have been looking all over for you though"

"You shouldn't be here Ruby you're bound to get caught. Emmet doesn't particularly like humans." Explained mark.

"Do you have paper?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have paper… and a pencil or pen?" Asked Ruby.

"Uh yeah" mark reached into the desk in the corner of the room and handed it to Ruby. She began to scribble something on it and handed it back to Mark.

"It's the number to my tablet you can call later, best time would probably be about 7:00 to 9:00 in the morning" Mark immediately placed the paper into a pants pocket.

"You better choose a weapon before Emmet gets back!"

Ruby nodded and began to inspect the weapons on the wall. None of them were custom weapons. Not like Crescent rose anyways. Some of them were exactly as they appeared to just be swords and shields that would remind Ruby of Jaunes' Crocea Mors. Others were guns with small blades that retracted out the bottom of the chamber similar to Ren's Storm Flower but with even shorter blades and no extended clip. Ruby also doubted the guns were fully automatic. The axes where single handed weapons designed to be dual wielded with a shield or another ax. Among the weapons where some shotguns and even a rifle normally carried by an AK – 200 soldier. None of these had yet to catch Ruby's eyes. Finally she found something to consider. A recently polished and clean Naginata style weapon. That was fully extended and hanging on the same wall. It was long and had a bladed end so in some ways Ruby felt familiar with it as if though it was a type of scythe.

"I see my new weapon in the making has caught your attention." Mark proudly said.

"You're making this one?" Ruby asked with a look of extreme wonder. Much like when she had first arrived at Beacon.

"Yeah it's still a work in progress, I just started on it two days ago. I need to add dust components for elemental damage, grappling hook attachments for increased mobility for the user and I think I'll even get the blade to fire off, with an extra blade hidden within a hollowed out tube. For now though… all it does is folds in half for easier storage and movement… If you would like to try it, go ahead and tell me if the blade is sharp in any case!"

"Really!?" Ruby gleamed at the chance! "Thank you, thankyou, thankyou very much!"

Mark pressed the currently single button on it and watched it fold down the middle, just as Mark promised. Handing it to Ruby "take care of it!"

Ruby nodded just as Emmet walked down the stairs. He was now dressed in completely black pants, shirt, and jacket. Under the jacket, his side arm still visible.

"We ready?" Emmet asked

"Yes"

"Ok follow along… Mark good job we'll see you later"

"Yes sir" Mark responded

* * *

With that said Ruby and Emmet still had one last job to do for the night and Ruby had no intention of going easy on whoever she was gonna be meeting _. I finally have a blade! A blade! I can cut… I can… cut!_

In silence and within the hour Ruby and Emmet arrived at their destination. The streets were still empty and the nearest house was noticeably far enough away. _Far enough to not hear_ screams Ruby hoped.

It was an odd looking house since unlike the others, Ruby had seen this one actually sported three floors. _Whoever lives here might have some money to steal while we're here!_ Through the windows Ruby could see light being shown and shadows of people moving around.

"Hmm… they are still awake…" Emmet stated. "Oh well they weren't gonna be sleeping for long anyways. Ruby you start with the first floor to make sure no one gets out of the house I'll start with the second try to see if we can trap'em up on the third floor"

Ruby was now shaking slightly with excitement only able to nod in her response. With that Emmet crashed in through a window on the second floor while Ruby headed for and broke down the front door.

* * *

Two deer faunas stood in front of her startled at the sudden entrance. It appeared like that had been cleaning some rifles and assembling others. Upon laying eyes on their new visitor they each grabbed one and began to aim for Ruby. With a quick use of her semblance, however she disappeared in a wave of roses and appeared behind the two faunas. They both opened their eyes widely! A sudden pain shoots up their spine as they realize, that they are both missing an arm. Ruby looks back at them with a huge grin on her face as both faunas fall to the ground clutching at the gaping wound where their arms used to be. Each falling next to their severed arms. Finally they scream in pain! _Hmm….I'm not supposed to kill you guys am I? Maia wouldn't be happy with me if I did…_

Ruby grabbed two rifles, one in each hand and began to shoot them onto the ground until the entire dust clip was spent. The barrel of the rifle was now just starting to glow as it had begun to heat up. Approaching one of them with a smile she said "this is going to hurt" then placed the heated barrels right into their open wounds. The sizzle only renewed their anguishing pain at least until one of them simply fainted from shock. The other kept on cursing at Ruby under his tongue.

Ruby was not being particularly happy with the Faunus's potty mouth, she placed the Naginata blade beside his mouth. Infusing her hand in aura she reached into it and began to pull out the faunas tongue. Realizing what she was about to do he began to struggle to no avail, the arm wound still feeling too painful for him to want to move around too much. With a quick hand motion the tongue was cut. The tongue less deer faunas now only capable of giving ruby death glares at this point. Ruby thought about it for two more seconds before lifting the tongue to her mouth and biting. This action sent him over as he fainted in fear.

A crash and gun shot is heard on the second floor!

Ruby looked around finally the first floor simply had a couch and a few chairs. All around the floor there where rifle parts scattered, finally spotting some stairs Ruby followed them to the second floor. Bam BAM BAM! Gun shots heard, Ruby began to pick up the pace. "Emmet!" _you can't die yet! I have to kill you first, and then you have my permission to die!_

A grizzly voice shouted down the stairs "keep the damn bastard pinned!" Ruby finally reached the top. She was greeted with the sight of four enemies. Two squirrel- faunas identifiable by the small squirrel tails they had, one was slightly taller than the other. The next enemy was a Koala faunus identifiable with a rather cute Koala nose that Ruby found rather adorable! Finally the big guy himself, the bear faunas. Boom Boom Boom! The two squirrel faunas had shotguns and were firing at a desk. The bear stood behind them and closest to Ruby, Directing them. The Koala was slowly moving to the side, moving along the wall carrying a small but thick table to give him some visual cover and try to outflank their attacker. All of them had their back to Ruby,from behind the desk getting shot at popped up Emmet's black gloved hand with his pistol. Bam Bam! He fired back at the herbivores. Next to the desk were two Deer faunas that were out cold. More than likely the first of Emmet's victims. Ruby finally done observing went on the move, taking a step, she did not notice there was some broken glass on the floor in front of her. With the sound of the cracking glass the bear faunas turned around finally revealing his own weapon as he did. An AK - 200 Rifle, turning around with surprising speed he opened fire, three round holes appeared on Ruby's Chest. Stopping her advance as she looked over her injury; she smiled inwardly as she thought of a quick plan, and collapsed to the floor.

"Ha… See that you meat eating ass hole you guys are gonna be dropping dead soon!" the Bear gloated

The Squirrels spared Ruby's corpse a glance and then proceeded to keep on firing at Emmet's position. The Koala about to get into position to attack.

With everyone's guard now lowered Ruby used her semblance, rose up from the floor, and appeared behind the squirrel and directly in front of the bear. The Bear's eyes wide open, he only had enough time to shout "Behind…!" when Ruby had thrust the Naginata through the leg of the smaller squirrel and reached out, disarming the chubbier squirrel, using a well-placed palm strike in his chest knocked him to the wall. The bear now having come to terms with what was happening aimed his rifle at Ruby once more and opened fire, Ruby's attention now on the bear once more pulled out the naginata with a gruesome crack and slice from the smaller squirrel's leg. Almost tearing it off in the process; the resulting pain simply left him, clutching at his pain with one hand and reaching for the shotgun he had dropped with the other. Ruby still getting shot at received four more neat round holes in her back. Still no pain, however it was at this moment that she noticed her vision start to fade and growing slightly blurry…. _I don't feel much in the way of pain… but am I actually dying?_ Finally activating her aura, further shots were repelled. Upon seeing Ruby's Aura activate the bear realized he had no chance. He himself was not an aura user. Ruby thrust down the naginata once more into the squirrel's arm before he reached his shotgun.

"Hey Rio, We got to get away from here we can't take em now!" the bear faunas glancing over at the Koala. Fear in his eyes as Emmet, now fully standing with an aura infused hand slowly went to Ruby's side. He glanced at the Koala; finding him to be halfway through the second and first floor courtesy of Emmet. Now being given death stares from both Ruby and Emmet the Bear decided, it was time to go. For his size he made it to the stairs faster than Ruby would have thought. But her semblance still outmatched the Bears speed. She blocked the stairs going down; he took off for the stairs going to the third floor. Ruby looked to Emmet. He simply nodded up to the stairs. Ruby taking this as her cue stalked slowly after the bear, bloodied and elated He reached the top and could hear the door closing and the Bear faunas try to barricade the door with whatever furniture he could find on that floor. Ruby reaching the door looked at the extended Naginata in her hand. It was a great weapon, but it simply wasn't Crescent Rose… She pressed the button and the blade folded itself inward and in half. She kicked the door open with enough force to send all the furniture flying in all directions, most shattering on impact.

"Rose get what you can out of him, then let's go! I'll be waiting outside in a bit." Emmet yelled up to her. "Imma asks the guys down here a few questions!"

Ruby smiled, _then I got him all to myself! Another chance at the interrogation game!_

* * *

Entering past the door that led to the third room Ruby saw the Bear faunas with his AK -200 rifle aimed at her chest "DON'T MOVE! OR I"LL SHOOT!" he commanded. Ruby looked down at all the furniture she broke, scattered along the floor some in pieces. Grabbing a long thin board from what use to be a shelf, she simply held it up as a shield. Pouring aura into the board she walked forward. The Bear Faunus opened fire; however the shots were simply deflected or stopped by the makeshift shield. Eventually the dust powered rifle ran out of ammo.

Ruby went up to the taller Faunus and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him up only about two inches, since he was already taller than Ruby, Tossed him against the left wall _. Soo what kind of things should I ask?_ _Ruby tried to remember if Maia had ever told her anything back in the lynx situation._ Nothing really came to mind except _… this isn't Maia's house; I can make a mess here!_

"Ok then talk! What is your name?!"

The bear faunas barred his teeth and spat in Ruby's Direction. Grabbing him by the collar again, she tossed him back to the right wall.

"What is your name?"

"You are wasting your time! You dumb shit reptile!" he growled while on the floor.

"You can't use aura can you?" Ruby mocked playfully "this will make my job delightful!" Ruby extended out the Naginata once more, and approached the downed faunas slowly. "Scream if this hurts!" Thrusting the Naginata once more, piercing his shoulder and pinning him to the floor.

"AHH!"

With his other hand the Bear faunas tried desperately to remove the stuck naginata from his shoulder to no avail.

"What is your name?" Ruby repeated

"Fuck you!" _might do so later…. Actually might even be with Maia if everything goes alright, and I can get evidence from you that blame Emmet and whoever he is working for!_

Gently kneeling to the floor besides the downed faunas she reached out with her left hand and began to gently massage the Faunus's face. When her thumb went over his left eye, she jabbed it in and out forcefully, causing blood vessels to puncture within the eye. This action elicited yet another cry of agonizing pain.

"Your name?"

"People… call me Tork" He responded

"Pleasure to meet you Tork" Ruby responded genuinely

"Tork… May I ask why you suspect the police department of being the bad guys?"

"So then it is as I thought, you are a police officer, some kind of reptilian by the smell of it"

"Maybe, Maybe not, but if you want to get out of this alive, I suggest you give me something to say… What makes you believe the police department is corrupt?"

"We have evidence…" he finally responded.

Ruby Forced her finger and thumb into the injured eye's socket, grabbing the eye ball with both fingers she pulled it out with a slurp.

"AHHHH GAT DAMN IT ALL YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Would you please be a little more specific? Asked Ruby

Tork muttered something incomprehensible. Ruby placed her hand over the other eye socket.

"WAIT! Please just... I'll talk"

Ruby smiled _Yes, I'm pretty good at this!_ _Who would have thought!_

"So what evidence do you have?"

"We don't have it on us"

"Who has it?" Asked Ruby

"I won't say?"

 _He doesn't have it? And he won't say who has it…. Maybe this guy isn't even the big bad boss._

"You working for someone else aren't you?"

"We don't work for anyone; I am the leader of this hideout." Tork cursed himself under his breath, knowing he said the wrong thing.

"This hideout? What do you mean?"

Tork once more mumbled an incomprehensible response. Ruby went to the arm with the Naginata sticking out of it. Going lower until she reached the fingers she grabbed a thumb and pushed it back to a breaking point and then beyond. Tork only grit his teeth in response this time holding back a scream for all he was worth.

"We…. We decided to work in splinter cells, once I stop all contact with the rest of the cells another one activates somewhere else in the village to take over. All I have to contact the others is a single tablet number. The operator of the tablet number we have is unknown to all the splinter cells. As for the number, you better just kill me now, I won't talk to you about that." _Won't talk to me? We'll see about that!_

Ruby went to a pair of broken chairs that were nearby and took apart the legs. Using the naginata blade still sticking out of Tork's arm, she began to make the chair legs into stakes. Once she was done, she viciously stabbed it into the other arm. Now effectively pinning that arm as well. The second stake complete, she thrust it into the bears left leg. The third stake complete, it went into the right leg.

"FUCK! JUST GO FOR CENTER MASS AND END ME!"

"Nope… not yet" Ruby said with a smile. Removing the Naginata from the now crippled arm. Placing her tongue on the blade she began to lick at the blood. Her sense of taste finally getting what she had been yearning for several weeks; a hunger finally about to be satisfied.

Placing her face gently onto the open shoulder wound she smelled the blood for several seconds, licked it for about ten seconds, and finally bit down on it! The floor now had a puddle of blood. Tearing off skin and flesh she was elated and in a complete state of euphoria! Starting off with small bites until at last she could not hold back any more, Using the naginata blade she finally began to go for Tork's Stomach making a surprisingly precise incision under his lower most right rib. Sticking her hand into the incision she grabbed at the rib.

Tork take note at what was about to happen, finally gave in, having been completely aware of how this girl was eating him alive! _I got to hand it to you Tork you are pretty tough._

"Please… I'll talk…. I'll tell you.. Just stop please!" _couldn't you have lasted, at least until had a taste of this rib?_

Removing her hand slowly "ok tell me the number… err wait.. I need something to write with… and on"

Using the incision that she had done Ruby instead used it as a starting point to skin a portion of Tork's stomach skin off leaving fat and muscles relatively intact.

"Ok I'm ready…"

The blood loss was finally starting to get to Tork's face as it was a shade of blue, but somehow he managed to hold on to consciousness. He slowly whispered the numbers using his last reserves of strength; asking only to be put out of his misery in return. Ruby having written out the numbers using a bloody finger and the flap of skin she placed it in one of her jacket's pockets. She grabbed the Naginata and placed it on Tork's neck.

Emmet's voice sounding from somewhere below: "ROSE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

A black Shadow crashed through the entire three story house!

Ruby flared her aura to avoid damage; however this did not stop the collapsing building from falling down on top of her.

* * *

 **Several minutes ago**

Emmet walked over to the still conscious deer faunas Ruby had stabbed earlier. He was still trying to reach for his shotgun. "So how we gonna do this buddy?" Emmet kicked the shotgun away from the faunas.

"What are you gonna do to me?" asked the crippled deer faunas. Fear evident in his eyes.

"I want to ask you a few questions is all. Nothing too hard… if you cooperate that is." After ten seconds Emmet finally said well let's get started

"AHHH!"" a scream coming from the third floor

The deer faunas recognizing the voice looked to the roof in fear.

"Who are you?... scratch that I'm not really interested... Is the guy upstairs your leader?" asked Emmet

"Ye…. Shit… yeah… damn please just help me my arm is hurting bad."

"First you answer to me! How did you come to work under that berry loving idiot upstairs?"

"he… he came to seek us out…"

"Really? So you expect me to believe that you were simply expressing your interest to the public to fight the New Haven Police Department? I don't really like to repeat myself but I'll do so this once because I think you did not hear me…. How did the big guy upstairs recruit you?"

"It's true….. I… I was hired"

"By the guy upstairs?... what is his name?"

"His name is Tork"

"Did he hire you?"

"no…"

"Who hired you to work under him then?"

The dear faunas tried to redirect the interrogation. "Damn… only three days in and I get taken down… being a Merc isn't what it's cracked up to be huh… hehe"

"I don't care about your past just tell me what I want to know…. Who hired you?"

"I don't know the exact name of the guy… all I know is that he is working with the White Fang!"

"The White Fang!?" Emmet exclaimed in surprise "but they are all faunas, aren't they?... What was your mission?"

"Just to serve and protect Tork, Whatever he said goes, so long as I get my pay I did not really ask questions"

Emmet being a jaguar faunas, heard it before it arrived, a low rumbling sound.

"What was that?" asked the deer faunus as he heard the rumbling get closer.

Emmet went downstairs to find the two faunus Ruby had incapacitated earlier both still knocked out.

Going to the door he saw the creature. "ROSE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE"

The Deathstalker raised its pointed tail and let it fall onto the house! The tail going through the entire house making it collapse due to the sheer force just as Emmet dove to the ground outside of the house and just underneath the Deathstalker. The house now collapsed, Emmet rolled out from under the Deathstalker just as it decided to body slam him. Missing its target the Deathstalker tried to swipe down on Emmet's prone body with one of its right claws. Emmet rolled out of the way as the claw slammed into the ground just to his left. Once it lifted the claw to strike again Emmet was ready. Aiming his pistol at the Deathstalker's eyes, he shot of three rounds, hitting their mark the Deathstalker stumbled back as it attempted to shield its eyes from getting hit with its armored claws. Emmet took the time to get to his feet now wondering how a Deathstalker arrived within a walled village. After all there was always supposed to be guards at the walls.

* * *

On the roof of the nearby house a shaded figure stood watch at the Deathstalker and its soon to be prey. His hair showing a blue tint can be seen in the moonlight. With a smile he turned and stood onto a painted on glyph, Red in color. Sending a light blue aura down to the glyph it began to glow a light pink, and with that the shaded figure disappeared, unseen by anyone.

* * *

It had only been a few moments but Ruby regained consciousness. _I'm still alive?_ She checked each of her limbs to see if she had them by rolling each hand into a fist and curling her toes. _Well I'm still in one piece._ The house was collapsed but the front wall despite the attack seemed to have remained standing. Trying to stand she noticed just how extensive her wounds really where. Looking at her midsection she noticed a large splinter of wood from the house protruding disgustingly through her lower rib. She tried to stand despite this and found that her body would not respond. The piece of wood had also gone through two of her lower spinal disks. _Hmm…_ lifting her head to examine her wound more thoroughly she saw something else's also poking out. It was a plastic bag. The roof having effectively collapse left Ruby with a clear shot to the sky. Removing the flare gun from inside the bag she aimed it to the sky. Bam BAM BAM! Gunshots heard near her! She looked around again none of the faunas that where in the building was with her, and much less aiming at her. Whoever was shooting out was doing so outside the rubble of the collapsed house. She also heard a whining sound and shuffle of rather large footsteps. She pulled on the flare gun trigger and saw the red flare travel far into the night sky. The sounds of gunfire being her lullaby to fall back into the abyss that was sleep.

"Come On!… Come On!" Emmet all but jumped into the rubble of the house, looking for any weapon that would be a marked improvement over his standard sidearm. The Deathstalker still reeling in pain from the shots it had received to its eyes. Finding two shotguns he swung over his back with the sling attached to it and shouldered the second one. Redirecting his attention at the now recovering Deathstalker he opened fire into the Deathstalkers head. The shots only waiting to be blocked by waiting pincers. While keeping his gaze on the Deathstalker Emmet felt a bright red light fly up. The Deathstalker raised its black tail and brought it down on Emmet. In order to confirm his feelings Emmet spared a glance to the sky when he dove out of the way of the incoming tail. Taking a mental note of the prescence of a flare despite trying to figure out how to take down the Deathstalker.

"Where did you come from?" Emmet asked the Deathstalker Rhetorically. There is no path of destruction in any direction, or anyone else around that seems to know this Grimm is in here. He thought to himself.

The Deathstalker swung sideways at Emmet. He ducked underneath as the strike was a tad too high. The Deathstalker tried a second time aiming for Emmet's legs. Emmet vaulted over in response. Firing the shotgun once more into the Deathstalker's face as it retreated behind its pincers. Emmet continued to dodge, duck and vault over the Deathstalker's many attacks for what he perceived to be several hours, in truth it only being about 15 minutes. However the nights activities had begun to take its toll.

A graceful figure suddenly leapt up into night sky. Reaching the highpoint of the jump the figure then began to fall at top speed with a leg underneath it aimed at the Deathstalker. The deathstalker caught the full force of the kick from its unexpected enemy. Making it crash into the gorund. The figure then pulled out red and black colored object it was carrying across its back. Taking aim with the red and black object. Shots louder than Emmet's shotguns rang out. Hitting and blinding two more of the surprised Deathstalkers eyes.

"Maia?" Emmet glared.

"…" Maia stayed silent contemplating the situation. A hint of worry could be seen in her eyes as she took a quick glance, looking for Ruby. Failing to find her, she looked back at the Deathstalker.

Both officers returned their focus as they both raised their weapons and unleached a volley of high caliber sniper rounds and shotgun shells, pushing back the pained Deathstalker that once more retreated behind the cover of its heavily armored pincers.

"We have to pin those damn things or distract em at least!" Maia explained

"How do you suppose we do that?"

Maia spent all of a second thinking of a plan.

"Your faster than me Emmet…."

"So?"

"Have you ever heard of what the humans refer to as a rodeo?" Maia asked with a wide grin.

"You mean that barbaric sport where the humans harm bulls?" responded Emmet after vaulting over another sideways swipe from the eight legged freak in front of them.

"Yeah but sometimes the humans try their hand at riding the bull"

"… so?"

"Ride the Deathstalker!" Maia commanded plainly

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"No I'm thinking that with your superior speed and actual claws you have a better chance at getting and staying on it." Maia sidestepped a downwards swipe from the Death stalker and fired of several more rounds at the beast. "By the way I just need you to keep its pincers occupied trying to get you off for a small moment… Oh and I'll be needing one of your shotguns."

"Argh"

Emmet threw Maia the shotgun he was still carrying on his back. Maia checked that it was loaded. Using the shotgun he was still armed with he fired at the Deathstalker once more. Gaining its attention. It tried to strike at Emmet with its stinger at the end of its tail. The stinger missed as Emmet sidestepped it. Using the tail as it retreated back to its original position, he let go while on top of the Death stalker. He dug in with his claws into the armor plating. The penetration was not deep, and did no damage to the Deathstalker, however it did provide Emmet a stronger grip as the Deathstalker began to thrash violently in its attempt to throw of Emmet. It did not use its tail, because a miss could cause the stinger to fly directly into and penetrate the Deathstalkers body. Since Emmet would not fall off it resorted to using its pincers to try and grab Emmet.

Finally Maia's opportunity presented itself. Kicking off the ground with her strong bunny legs, she ran to the Deathstalkers face. Forcing the shotgun barrel into one of the damaged eyes with her aura, and the red and black sniper rifle into the mouth of the beast she began to unload all shots into the Grimm. Until both the shotgun and Sniper rifle clicked empty, the Deathstalker slumped down, dead.

Emmet jumped off the corpse and next to Maia. He immediately aimed his shotgun for Maia's chest. "How long have you been investigating me?"

A look of realization dawned on Maia.

"As soon as the Herbivore specific hate crimes started…. You weren't exactly too subtle with your attitude towards Herbivore faunas." A look of anger covering her face "In fact I'm sure your relationship with me was all a front for your stupid reputation… Is the chief involved?"

"Yeah" Emmet responded with a mocking smile.

"Thought so… he sent those hitmen after me too didn't he?"

"I can't say I know, if he did for sure, but I wouldn't put it behind him… hmph… tonight has been a most interesting night! Mercenaries, double agents, and even monsters"

"Where is Rose?"

"If she is lucky, she'll be dead among all that house debris, if not then she will have to learn a tough lesson about double crossing me… as for you… well you are going to be the unfortunate tragedy that occurred when we tried to detain a suspected Herbivore terrorist." Emmet began to pull on the trigger. "It's time to say, Good bye!"

A shot rang out in the dark of night.

* * *

Ruby woke up for several times throughout the rest of the night. Losing consciousness almost immediately after several seconds of blurry sight. Her first time awake, she heard shuffling and the tossing of debris. The second time awake, she was being dragged. The figure dragging her, a black blur, a second figure appeared next to the first. The third time awake she could feel a morning sunrise's rays on her skin.

* * *

 **If you must know were the cliff hanger was it was when the black shadow crashed through the house. I hope i did ok by extending it to at least end this very active night for Ruby. once more ill cya on the next chapter. Don't forget to comment and review even if its to say i suck XD.**


	5. War

**Hiya guys happy Halloween! its been a while since the last chapter. I have a few things i would like to ask and a few to say. so ill go ahead and say it. I fired my editor! She complained aobut me not paying her enough... (i thought letting her live in my world was enough :P) turns out she wanted actual money... lol jk.. but she doesnt want me to nag at her to do work... so with that part say i am now looking for an editor in case anyone is interested. just shoot me a pm. All i ask for as a minimum is that grammatically you can write well and that you be very critical of my work. Basically I ask that you find something to complain about in my story so that I change it for the better.**

 **Also in regards to the review about how i have been making Ruby a bit OOC i thank you for the comment and will try to make future Ruby chapters get back into line with the bloody Ruby Rose we all know and love. With that said I will not change any of the previous chapters to fix that because I also want to show that to some extent i am improving with practice. I think that is all I wanted to say. so without further typing... enjoy :)**

* * *

"Everyone heard that right?" asked Alys

"Yeah…" responded Weiss

"Indeed" affirmed Penny

Both the Red and Blue guard sprang into action. Walking at a brisk pace they approached Penny and the girls.

"Penny we have to get going and find General Ironwood!" Said the Red Guard

"Of course" Penny responded "can my friends come along?"

After only a second of thought the Red Guard responded again "fine, just stick close girls we don't know what is actually going on."

Gun shots suddenly heard in all directions "what the?!" is all that the blue guard had a chance to say. A live round going through his simply slumped down to the ground lifeless.

Weiss and Alys's Eyes opened wide!

The Red Guard already had his rifle drawn and aimed at the direction the shot had come from. White fang soldiers holding shotguns and rifles firing into the mess hall. He fired back taking out two of them. Three more appeared at the entrance. "Let's go!" he shouted.

Weiss drew out Myrtanester and Alys herself burst her green aura much more brightly than Weiss had ever seen her do. They ran towards the kitchen area of the mess hall and dove behind the kitchen counter. It had all the kitchen personnel cowering in cover. The few soldiers that were in the mess hall were engaged in close quarters combat with the white fang or those that could use aura where charging straight at the White fang soldiers still firing from the entrance. Firefights could be heard breaking out all around the base!

Weiss lifted her hands and Myrtenaster made several glyphs in order to help speed up the charging soldiers and others glyphs in order to try and block some of the shots.

"We can't just stay here we have to bust out!" declared Alys. "Weiss give me a glyph I have to help out those soldiers!"

But Aly!

"You can't doubt anymore… I can do this!" interupted Alys in a confidence that Weiss had never before seen.

"Ok…" Weiss finally agreed

Placing a speed and jump glyph in front of Alys she nearly disappeared from sight as she was propelled towards the White Fang soldiers. Now there being 6 of them firing in to the mess hall from the door. The soldiers that managed to reach them had three of them occupied, and grappling on the ground. Alys now stood toe to toe with three angry Faunus aiming and firing at Alys. All their shots seemingly not even fazing her as she took them head on. Each shot simply deflecting of her rather thick aura Upon reaching the first one she gave him an uppercut that sent him flying back about seven feet outside, giving the faunas a broken jaw and instant concussion that knocked him out. The next one received a high kick to the face that killed the faunas as his head twisted backwards at an unnatural angle. Finally, the last one was taken down with two punches to the chest that broke through the armor he was wearing and essentially cracked every rib the punches came in contact with. Internally there was bleeding in almost every organ.

The Red Guard yelled out "Penny watch our flank! everyone start pushing them back out the door! We have to see what is going on out there!"

The soldiers and Alys all acknowledged the order and the white fang melee combatants where taken down in various ways around the mess hall. Finally all of them subdued, everyone went out to the doors and nearby windows.

Weiss ran over to Alys still just standing near the door since her attack on the armed enemies. Weiss now joining her could see a raging battle in almost every direction. Near the center of the entire military complex was a giant hole with a diameter of about the Vytal festival stadium. White fang soldiers kept on climbing out of that hole and beginning their assault on the base.

"How… where did that hole come from? Asked Weiss

"I don't know but we got to push all enemies back into it! If we can then I can probably close down the hole. Alys said.

Now looking around there where human soldiers fighting the faunas terrorists. In between the Human soldiers a few faunus could be seen fighting their fuanus bretheren everywhere. Some had engaged each other in firefights and others had swords, axes, and other type of weapons drawn firing or swinging. Alys and Weiss jumped into the fray and almost immediately white armored bodies would start flying.

* * *

Still within the laboratory the general had ordered the lab technician to bring up security camera footage from anywhere that currently had fights going on. Looking through several feeds in the monitor, "There stop!" he commanded the monitor showing Penny with her blades drawn as they sliced and stabbed at every white fang soldier unlucky enough to get within range of them. "Keep that feed coming, call in a security detail to this laboratory, and also activate all Atlesian Knights in the facility."

"Yes Sir!" answered the technician.

"Contact Beacon as well, tell them we need support in repelling an attack by the White Fang."

The technician pressed several buttons on his console. Then sighed in disappointment.

"Sir… something is jamming our signal… we can't get out any message"

"hmm…"

Ironwood had no idea why the white fang would decide to attack this base of all locations, but he was adamant about teaching them a lesson they would not soon forget.

* * *

Weiss looked around as she seemingly danced, past swords and guns, made a quick note of where glyphs would better help her fight. She decided that she could slow down the soldiers till trying to climb out of the hole. Placing several glyphs around the hole she stepped on one and immediately was sent flying from one edge of the hole to the other. Striking down white fang soldiers as they were about to reach the top. Still despite her best efforts some kept getting past her. New rifles kept joining into the fight. The battle seemed to be getting into a stalemate, with the White fang no longer gaining ground or the Soldiers pushing them back.

Finally a new set of rifles joined the fire fight! The Atlesian Knights - 200 now coming in from the warehouse that they were stored in. The extra guns now forcing the White fang to retreat.

Weiss finally stopped jumping around the hole, and knocking back any more enemy faunus. There were no more soldiers coming. All of the White Fang rebels still on the base and that were still conscious all but broke their lines and ran at full speed jumping into the hole. Running past Weiss and Alys without offering any type of challenge.

"What is up with this sudden retreat?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna close that hole before any more decide they want to go on a suicide run." Declared Alys.

With that said she approached the pitch black hole in the ground and raised her fist. About to punch down on the ground she stopped when the ground began to shake. Soldiers were scattered all around some standing others wounded on the ground but all could feel the shaking.

Suddenly one of the soldiers screamed out as he was pulled into the ground. "What was that?" asked a nearby soldier holding onto a sword.

Suddenly another person got sucked into the ground. And another. And another.

Alys felt the ground underneath her start to shake much more violently. sensing what was to come she jumped into the air as high as her deer legs would allow her. The ground underneath her had exploded! Where she was just standing were now a strange collection of small King Taijitsu serpents. The strange thing about them was that they appeared in various colors. More specifically they were three different shades of colors that King Tiajitsus normally never have Blue, Orange, and Red. They had missed their target and retreated back into the ground.

"Grimm?" said another nearby soldier.

Suddenly an uncountable swarm of small newly born King Taijitsu serpents climbed out of the hole. The Soldiers opened fire from a distance and a few who had bladed weapons began to slice at any that got too close.

Weiss changing the dust canister in Myrtenaster now began to use fire glyphs that would burn away any serpents that approached them while using another glyph for herself she fired of blasts of fiery aura at the serpent swarm still crawling out of the hole.

Suddenly all the Blue Taijistus and Red Taijitsus came together in a blob of their appropriately colored serpents. They began to tangle together and build up what appeared to be a body of some sort. The Serpents were actually forming bodies!

"Since when can Taijitsus do that?" Asked a surprised Weiss

Now in front of all the remaining Valian soldiers and huntress in training where two Blue and Red humanoid bodies made out of an uncountable amount of Taijitsu's. "They must be about 12 feet tall" yelled out an unknown soldier. Suddenly the Red one stretched out its humanoid arm and grabbed one of the soldiers nearest to it. Lifting up the soldiers everyone saw in shock while the Taijitsus in the arm started to bite holes into the screaming soldier. They began digging into the poor soul's flesh until at last Taijitsus popped out of the gurgling soldiers' mouth. Blood spattering everywhere.

Alys finally snapped out of her shocked stupor. "Everyone we have to take them down now!"

This cry to action registered with all present. As those with rifles now raised them, all others with melee only weapons began to retreat not wanting to get caught by the Taijistu filled monsters that had now formed.

Alys new that without a weapon she had no choice but to retreat. Jumping back and away from an arm that reached out for her. Finally shots began to land on the two hideous beasts each shot dropping another Taijitsu that was part of the body.

However, There was something wrong. The monsters weren't going down! "There!" pointed Weiss Just at the feet of the Taijitsu wrapped body more Blue or Red Taijitsus kept climbing up from the ground. The new Taijitsus easily replacing the injured ones, keeping pace with the bullet storm befalling the creatures. In fact the only thing the bullets seemed to be doing was getting them to be noticeably more aggressive.

The Blue Taijistus humanoid got within range of three soldiers and was able to grab one of them. It lifted the terrified soldier. Slamming him down on the ground hard, leaving a puddle of blood where the body had almost nearly broken into pieces. Then throwing the corpse at the other two knocking them down. A surprise swarm of orange Taijitsus appearing all around them from the ground and attacking from every direction at once. After about two full minutes of screaming bloody murder they finally stopped.

"What are these things!?" exclaimed Alys.

"Retreat!" yelled out several soldiers. Weiss turned around to face two soldiers that where fighting off lone orange Tiajitsus. However they did not stay fighting long as a blaze of fire hit them and incinerated them within seconds.

"What?!" Weiss looked up to witness the perpetrators of this act. Nevermores! At least 10 Nevermores. Something was different about them however. They did not boast the usual black feathers they usually do. The feathers on them were a dark shade of red. The heads on them did not boast the usual bird like features either. They looked more like Lizard heads. In fact had the bodies not made them seem like Nevermores, Weiss would have sworn she was looking up at dragons.

Once more as if to prove the dragon motif they flew low spurting out orange napalm like liquid at the soldiers. "What is going on around here?"

"Penny!" was all that the Red guard had to say as he managed to use his aura infused muscles to push her out of the way before getting struck by the napalm like acid spurting out from the nearby flying Nevermore's mouth. His aura infusion doing nothing but delay the inevitability of the acid burning through his armor. He started to scream! Knowing what his fate would be. He used his last remaining strength to lift his rifle and aimed for his head. Pulling the trigger. With another bang, Penny witnessed her second friend die. Even as an artificial person she did have similarities to what would be considered emotion in her programming. With a look of contempt and hate she looked up to the Nevermores.

Using her swords she placed them in a circle in front of her and slowly rotating the blades aura infused energy began to build in the center. Thrusting her hands back she took one last look at her targets in the sky, thrusting them forward the energy burst out in the form of a precise green laser. Slicing through one, two, no three of the Nevermores. They all fell in various parts of the compound in two pieces each.

A jet engine sound could be heard. Sparing a quick glance at the air she noticed several bulk heads taking off. The miniguns on each side of the bulkheads began to spin. Only two seconds passed before they began to fire on the Nevermores and start what would amount to be an aerial dog fight.

Penny quickly assessed her combat energy and aura reserves. Judging herself to have enough energy to shoot of her laser 2 more times. Although only enough aura to enhance the beams power significantly once more. She decided to hold off another shot.

Weiss was surprised at the power put on display by Penny but returned her attention to the Taijistu monsters that kept on regenerating more Tajitsu's coming from out of the ground seemingly out of nowhere. If standard ammo won't work perhaps elemental attacks might Weiss thought. Switching Myrtenaster to an ice dust cartridge. Placing a glyph on the ground she jumped on it and was immediately launched towards the Red Taijistu humanoid. The humanoid reached out its stretchy living arm in an attempt to catch the huntress in training. Thrusting Myrtenaster into the arm reaching out to her, ice shards encased the arm and broke it off from the main body. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster from the shard of gleaming ice with little effort.

Taking several seconds the lost arm started to be replaced with more Taijitsus coming up from the ground.

"errgh…" contemplated Weiss.

Switching the dust cartridge to a fire setting she tried again. Using glyphs placed around the red Taijistu humanoid she jumped gracefully in circles around her opponent until at last she found another opening. This time getting her thrust straight into the back/chest of the humanoid creature. (It was really hard to guess if it was front or back due to the constant movement of the Taijitsus.) Then activating the dust a burst of fire blew away the chest cavity leaving a wide hole in the 12 foot goliath. Losing the support of its considerably heavy torso, it fell over. The still burning Taijitsus forcing the remaining Taijitsus to flee from the burning ones, lest they burn too.

 _One down!_ Cheered Weiss.

Her thoughts being premature she noticed what seemed impossible. The Taijitsus were in fact much slower, but they were slowly rebuilding the humanoid several feet away from where the burning Taijitsus lay still withering away.

"Get away from it Weiss!" yelled Alys from a distance. Alys felt conflicted she wanted to help Weiss but without any weapon she simply couldn't get up close to the Taijitsu humanoid, not without falling victim to a slow agonizing death at least. Even with her much stronger aura she doubted to be able to withstand the sea of teeth that made up the creature. The dragons-like Nevermores on the other hand were a different story! She looked at the Nevermores and then to Penny.

"Penny! I need your help!"

"What do you need friend!?" responded Penny obediently

"Throw me at the closest Nevermore!"

Alys ran up to Penny and jumped. Almost appearing to be about to kick Penny. Penny caught her foot however and swung her in a full circle to gain a more momentum. At the end of the circling maneuver Penny threw Alys into the air like an Olympic Shot putter.

Flying above the Nevermores still in the air. She landed gracefully on one of them. Taking notice of the unwanted passenger the Nevermore began to fly much more erratically. Attempting to drop the Deer Faunus on it. Alys held on without much effort however, using her aura to enhance her grip on the Nevermore's feathers. Finally getting a break she lifted a Green aura imbued fist, and brought it down on the Nevermores spine.

Despite the thick feather and skin the spine still broke. The Nevermore no longer able to flap its wings effectively began to fall out of the sky with Alys on top of it. Alys used her aura infused Deer legs to jump off, and on to the next Nevermore. Alys landed on the head of the next Nevermore. Violently shaking its head in an attempt to fling her off the Nevermore was unsuccessful. Once more Alys infused her deadly aura into her fist and brought it down on the Nevermore. With a satisfying crack of bones the Nevermore closed its eyes and completely stopped flapping. She glanced around and noticed that the nearest Nevermore was still too far for her to make a jump on her own. Thus as the Nevermore she was on neared the base below them she jumped of and landed into the roof of the garage. She noticed several soldiers enter the building as she landed. The huge hangar sized doors soon opened within the minute revealing three brand new Atlesian Paladins walking towards the fighting. Other than for the AK – 200 robot soldiers she had fought in testing matches she had never actually seen the Atlesian paladins be moved out of the garage. So with some wonder she looked on as the three paladins surrounded the Blue Taijistu humanoid creature. Each fired a salvo of rockets at the swarm. The damage was slowly being negated by the new Taijistsus that kept coming up from the ground, however this only gave the paladin pilots the time they wanted to position themselves closer for the weapon they wanted to use. Each close enough, they aimed their robotic appendages at the beast. Alys expected more rockets to fly out but was pleasantly surprised as gouts of burning dust were expelled from the arms. The burning dust withered away the remains of the still standing humanoid. Even fire wasn't killing it but it slowed it down as the humanoid creature had no choice but to disassemble and hide into the ground before it lost too many Taijitsus. The Paladins simply chased them wherever they dared reappear

"Hmm fire is particularly more effective than conventional arms…" Turning to Weiss. "Weiss keep on using fire based attacks on the other Taijistsu anomaly." Penny commanded.

* * *

Her inbuilt radar detecting movement behind her that did not bare any friend or foe tag. Penny looked behind her to find nothing. Yet the radar kept indicating movement. Whatever was there was moving towards the labs out of sight from everyone.

Changing her sight options she finally saw what this movement anomaly was. Not being able to distinguish color she took notice that the hair on the girl was of at least two different shades. Her clothing was also different shades of color. What she had on her side intrigued her as an odd choice considering that it was a beautiful sunny day despite the attack of course. A young girl running towards the laboratory with a parasol on her hips seemed particularly odd for Penny. "Alys, friend, I will require assistance please follow me"

Alys was slightly surprised at the sudden request for help from the quirky robot girl but now was not the time to doubt. Looking towards her lover "Weiss be careful, keep your distance on that thing just keep it down! Don't do anything too risky" Weiss depite sweating and breathing hard responded with a simple nod as Alys then jumped down from the garage roof and ran to follow Penny.

"Penny where are we going?" Alys asked in a whisper "shouldn't we be helping Weiss and the rest of the troops?"

"Soldiers do not usually carry parasols into the field right?"

"what?"

"Parasols!"

"Umm no I don't think so"

"Then I believe there is an unauthorized civilian or an enemy that has just entered the laboratory complex."

"Isn't that where General Ironwood is?"

"Yes, it is" affirmed Penny

* * *

Now inside the Laboratory complex, the two girls find themselves in a long hall way with several doors leading on both sides of them. On their left side was a panel on the wall. Penny went up to it to find that it is connected to an intercom system. Pressing several buttons she finally spoke out loud

"Mr. Ironwood?"

"Penny? I lost you on security camera when you entered the lab. Have you taken any damage?"

"No sir, however I have reason to believe that somebody is heading for you, a young female carrying a parasol, she must know how to use aura. Her semblance might be light distortion that allows her to create illusions. Effectively allowing her to move around unseen in visible light"

"Not to worry I have a security.." Bang Bang!… "what the!?... FIRE AT WILL!" Gun fire, sounding through the intercom until it went silent.

"We should hurry, we might be able to save them do you know exactly where the general is?" urged Alys

"Yes, follow me!" Penny said as she began to run down the hallway making a left turn down another hallway. The sounds outside the laboratory only fueling more adrenaline to the dear faunas as they neared their destination. Finally reaching the appropriate door Penny pressed several buttons on the panel next to the sliding doors. With a whirring sound the doors opened, revealing a guard as he fell through the now open doors. Glancing at the corpse they noticed several stab wounds to his back and nape. They turned their faces back to the room the General was in. He was firing a standard handgun at the young girl. No longer using her semblance, Alys took noticed of the aisalants weird choice of dress colors.

She wore three different colors in total, pink, brown, and white. Her hair was split into two colors with a white streak going over the lighter color and even her eyes seemed to imitate the color scheme as each iris was different and seemingly changing, around her neck hung a multitude of necklaces that hung haphazardly. She was also noticeably very short in stature. Alys doubted she was higher than 5 feet.

Ironwood's handgun now clicking empty he began to reload it as he pulled a clip from out of his coat. The multicolored girl removed the blade that she had just placed into the body of General Ironwood's last guard. All of them now on the ground dead or dying, some of them gasping out for what would be their last breaths. Alys turned furious at the loss of life that she was too late to stop. What was the point of training so hard if she still couldn't even save these soldiers?

She ran out to the quite girl as she smirked at her incoming enemy. Penny kept analyzing from a distance to try and better understand the pink and brown shaded girl. Alys reached her target and let loose a titan strength fist at Neopolitan as she suddenly disappeared behind the glass that broke. GLASS?!

"She is behind you!" Warned Penny, just as one of her blades hit and deflected the failed stab thrust that Neopolitan attempted at Alys.

Neopolitan leaped back away from Penny's blades and overall reach. That odd orange hair, green eye girl was able to see through her illusion? This thought surprised Neo as being spotted despite using her illusion semblance had never before happened.

Movement on radar again! Penny turned around in time to bring her swords to a defensive blocking position as a man in a long black trench coat brought down his sword on the Robotic girl. The trench coat also held a white tulip/red rose design on the right shoulder. The man wore a Grimm mask similar to those worn by white fang but with red markings.

Adam Tuarus continued his onslaught of slashes at Penny.

Penny surprised at the speed of the attacks forced most of her blades to block off the strikes. Using two of them she sent them back towards the wall behind her, and once they collided with the wall she pulled herself away from Adam. Adam was not ready to desist however and chased after the retreating Penny.

Alys continued her own onslaught at Neopolitan sending a flurry of fists at the ice cream inspired girl. Throwing in several kicks every now and then. Neo was quite surprised that not only was she constantly forced to dodge. She also had to resort to blocking the barrage of fists with her sheathed blade in the parasol. The speed of her strikes seemed to be on par with her own. Not to mention the strength behind the fists. They seemed to be infused with monstrous amounts of aura. If her parasol wasn't infused with her own aura, Neo doubted the blade within would not have shattered from the impacts.

Penny used the blades stuck into the wall and tore of a portion of the wall throwing it at the incoming Adam. Adam simply unsheathed his blade slicing through the wall portion having it fly in two pieces on either side of him.

With a hole now in the wall Penny's transition into the room next door was much easier as Adam kept on getting closer to Penny. Penny's many blades only slowing down the incoming Bull Faunus.

Neo opened her parasol infusing it with aura she managed to push back Alys and gain a needed moment to catch her breath. Neo gave a mocking smile as she Prepared another illusion. Neo simply waited for Alys to make her move.

"General Ironwood I think we should get out of here" Alys all but screamed at her superior officer. Then she went on another offensive charge at Neo.

He nodded in acknowledgement and using a nearby intercom system commanded a Base wide retreat.

* * *

Weiss could not help but wonder why Penny asked Alys to join her. "Where did you guys go at a time like this?!" creating another glyph in front. It turned red and she let out a fire blast at the once more regenerating Red King Taijitsu humanoid. After getting into a good rhythm of fire bursts one of the three Atlesian Paladins that were keeping down the Blue taijistu humanoid ran over beside Weiss and let loose its flames on the Red Taijistu humanoid. Looking more like charred Taijistus. Weiss was grateful for the short reprieve.

"Yeah! Those fuckers going down!" yelled out a nearby soldier. A second later he was lifted up by an unseen force. Blood and a huge open gash appearing on his back and chest. Something that Weiss found surprising was that some of the blood was floating just in front of the chest. I was in the shape of a claw with Eyes floating near the seemingly impaled soldier, red as the blood on the soldier's armor. The AK- 200 droids that where still operational suddenly began to fire in seemingly useless spots.

Little did everyone know at the moment that the AK – 200 droids could see the new Grimm quite well. "Beowolves in the vicinity, Lethal force authorized, engaging new targets!" they suddenly reported.

"Beowolves… Where…?" Weiss had to squint but did so in time to see a pair of red eyes floating towards her position. She made another glyph between her and the incoming red eyes. Being surprised as she met resistance against her Glyph as if though something crashed into it.

Suddenly one of the last few soldiers yelled out "they are invisible!"

"Look for the red eyes!" yelled out Weiss! As she thrust Myrtenaster straight in between the floating eyes of her would be attacker. She was rewarded with blood at the tip of her rapier when she pulled it back to her, and a slight whimper of pain.

The loudspeakers around the facility turned on "Initiate protocol Beta! Evacuate the base! This is not a drill, The Atlesian knights still operational will stay on the attack for as long as they can. Once more evacuate the base now!" General Ironwood commanded.

The Paladin next to Weiss suddenly fell on its side. Pieces of Paladin armor began to be torn of and flying in various directions. As the paladin pilot was struggling to remove the 9 invisible Beowolves that he could see on his display. Weiss created several glyphs around the Paladin that were just above the armor plating. The glyphs repelled all the invisible Beowolves attached to it. Slowly the Pilot got the Paladin back on its feet. From a speaker on the paladin the pilot spoke out "Thank you Ms. Schnee… LOOK OUT!"

The paladin pushed Weiss to the side hard as yet another wave of 11 Beowolves jumped onto the now damaged paladin. They tore through all the armour and pulled out the screaming paladin pilot. His screams only lasted but two seconds as he died.

Weiss was sent about 40 feet away. And landed on her side. The forceful push disoriented Weiss. Weiss took a few seconds to look around in a daze. Slowly pushing herself of from the ground. Soldiers left and right of her were dead or dying. The other two paladins seemingly coming under similar attack by invisible foes. Weiss herself found her generally clean and regal appearance to have been tainted with blood and dirt. Explosions could be heard around the battlefield as getaway vehicles were destroyed or grenades detonated. One such explosion came from the Laboratory entrance.

"ALYS!" Weiss screamed a single tear rolling down her scarred eye. Weiss let out a short sigh of relief as she saw Alys run straight out of the now burning building carrying an injured figure on her shoulders. Penny followed suit about 20 steps behind Alys. Penny kept her attention at the door however as Neo and Adam continued their vicious attack. Adam and Neo where both getting to be frustrated as they had to contend with several blades all seemingly being controlled effortlessly by Penny. Penny however viewed this differently however as her aura reserves were starting to run low. She glanced at the skies. In the fighting it seemed like three more Nevermores were shot out of the sky however that still left two more circling around. The dragon like creatures flew around like vultures simply waiting for their prey to fall. Alys finally reached Weiss. Weiss despite her carrying the wounded general attempted to give Alys a hug.

"Weiss!?..." Alys said feeling happy that she was still alive.

"Let's go… the Airfield should be behind the garage. There might still be some bulkheads there!" reminded the general on Alys's shoulder although with pain evident in his voice.

"Penny let's go!" Alys yelled out to robot girl. Now outside Penny sent out yet another blade towards the Garage and pulled herself away from Neo and Adam. Weiss put up over the two enemy combatants a wall of glyphs 7 layers thick surrounding Neo and Adam. Weiss was very exhausted never before having fought so hard and used so many glyphs at once. She was pushing her limits however as she ran, her vision grew blurry.

"Hold it together Weiss…" she told herself.

Adam and Neo promptly began to destroy the glyph barriers that where holding them in place, each slicing through a barrier glyph one at a time with their weapons.

Finally reaching the back of the Garage the airfield was visible, most of the Bulkheads still on the ground where in smoldering ruins. Only two of them were still in the air trying desperately to bring down the last few Nevermores. One of them took a straight hit by the napalm like substance. Then to add insult to injury the Nevermore also released several feathers to pierce the Bulkhead.

Finally however the girls found two bulkheads still on the ground. Despite some bullet holes the aircraft still looked air worthy. Several soldiers were running into one while a few of the soldiers and AK – 200's kept providing cover fire against the invisible Beowolves. Penny got besides them and used their cover fire to buy her some time to charge up her special attack once more. The blades once again formed a circle in front of her. Looking up at the still airborne Nevermores she thrust her hand back. Green energy starting to gather in the center of the circles. Thrusting her arms forwards the impressive laser display was once more shown. As two more Nevermores were sliced clean through.

Alys laid down the general in the bulkhead and placed her hands on the general's chest. Promptly starting to use her aura to heal and repair damaged organs and tissue.

Weiss once more took a position besides that last few Ak – 200's and firing of two dust infused fire blasts at the now reforming Taijitsu humanoid. Her vision blurred. Starting to fire a third blast, exhaustion overtook her. Alys noticed Weiss collapsing to the ground she left the general on the bulkhead along with several injured soldiers that were left beforehand by others. One of the remaining soldiers was starting a quick preflight check on the bulkhead and started up the engines. A silent whirring of the engines gave Alys the only warning that it was time to go.

She ran over to Weiss and picked her up. Penny having now exhausted her last few remains of aura was now only running on her inbuilt energy systems, thus Penny turned with Alys once she picked up Weiss bridal style. Running back to the bulkhead shots rang out attempting to intercept them. Penny used her many blades to intercept some that would hit either her or Alys. For the few shots that went past Alys. Used her enhanced aura to cover herself and an exhausted Weiss. Penny spared a glance at where the shots where originating from. The White Fang Faunus seemed to be springing up from all directions now that the retreat was ordered. Shots now befalling the final two Bulkheads the girls and the base's last few soldiers began to board.

However one of the first soldiers to arrive at the bulkhead was suddenly impaled by invisible claws. Red eyes befell the soldier and bite marks appeared around his neck. Throwing away the dead soldier the now bloodied Beowolf was visible due to the blood on its fur. The second and third soldier raised their rifles and shot at the Beowolf. Watching as it gave out its last roar before dying.

Wait?! I left General Ironwood in the bulkhead … Don't tell me! Thought Alys

* * *

Upon reaching the bulkhead the girls and soldiers saw what amounted to carnage inside. The pilot was torn limb from limb no longer on the pilot's seat and the few soldiers that were on had major lacerations in their midsections or face. The General himself did not escape this punishment. Penny scurried over to the General as he struggled to breath. His left leg was completely torn off. In his midsection several of his intestines could be seen falling out of him with bite marks all over him. Yet another soldier took the pilots bloodied seat and pulled gently on the lever. The bulkhead despite the many shots ringing against it began to lift into the air. The second Bulk head following suit just a second later. He closed the bulkhead doors so no more shots would get inside. Alys laid Weiss down on one of the bulkhead seats, then crawled over the living or wounded soldiers that had made it on board. Heading to general Ironwood she placed her hands on his chests and began to access his condition.

"Penny… I can't save him…"

"I know…" Penny replied solemnly. Using her various scanners on the General mangled body she could see the extent of the damage. Liver, left kidney, stomach, large and small intestines all but destroyed. She could see his left lung start to fill with blood, his heart rate getting slower with each beat, and several broken ribs. Not to mention the missing left leg and several bites out of his right arm.

"Pe… Pe… Penny…" The general stuttered.

"Yes?"

Using his left arm he reached into a pocket from his tattered silver coat. He slowly pulled out a memory chip. "Do…download the… contents of this…*cough cough* encrypt it…. Protocol 7…9..4.3.6…8…" Penny accepted the memory chip from his hand.

Recognizing the encryption protocol Penny felt the need to ask. "What is in it?"

"A…. test…testament… to my…. Sins…" he answered with an ironically sad smile.

Penny saw as his heartrate flat lined and stopped moving no longer capable of another beat. Despite her robotic interior Penny's face saddened and despite the lack of tears, anyone around the synthetic could tell she was crying.

* * *

Alys stood up no longer capable of being near death.

The two bulkheads began their flight out of the conflict as the Last nevermore seemingly landed on the base, looking almost tame. Alys looked out the bulkhead window. The sight of a burning and destroyed military base, that was her home for the past few weeks engraved into her mind. Corpses littered the field as White Fang terrorists methodically searched them for any survivors. She spotted the mysterious enemies in the black trench coat and the girl with tripled colored wardrobe.

Several of the surviving soldiers breaking down in tears and sobs. No doubt they had lost a lot of good friends this day. The only thing to come to Alys's mind was verbally expressed in a melancholy tone "why?" She turned once more to now tend to the few wounded.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review. I do enjoy comments saying that the story is going good. but I really do appreciate reading about how my story sucks so that i can make improvements on it :)**

 **ps. Once more I am looking for an editor to help me write grammatically correct beyond what Microsoft word can do for me XD.**


	6. Dreaming of Trouble!

**Hello everyone! i know i know its been awhile and well life happens so yeah. Oh and incase some of you guys havent found out by now Rapey Lemons is back from the dead, and has updated on the original Blood Rose! If you for some reason came directly to my story without knowing about his you can find him and his story up to chapter 64 (glad to say it XD) by simply going into my rather short profile I have him as a favorite author! Oh and before you guys say I should probably stop on this story ill let you know that i have asked him if its cool to continue this story and he gave the green light so yeah :) With out a doubt his story will now diverge from the direction I took it in starting after chapter 63, but he will without a doubt have a better idea as to where he wanted to take it in... after all who better to know a story than the original author :) With that all said I still hope you wont mind checking up on me and telling me if my direction ain't too shabby XD now then enjoy this chapter.**

 **If any of you are psychoanalytical you might have a field day with this chapter when in relations to the spoilers* manifest and latent content of this chapter maybe... assuming i wrote this in the way i hoped to have written it lol.  
**

 **Oh and special thanks for this chapter to my new editor SpilledMilk17! Doing a good job with this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Ruby was very confused. She was in a very familiar place with no idea how she arrived there. Was she kidnapped?

 _Beacon?_

She found herself in Beacon's immense cafeteria. It was empty save for the many tables neatly arranged in rows. Looking around she noticed there was no exit door. The windows all providing such intense light that she could not see out of them. She sat down at the nearest table to her.

 _How did I get here?_ She wondered.

Ruby looked at herself. She was now dressed in the red and black combat skirt and the cape and hood she would always wear back when she was still a student at beacon. She felt a slight weight on her lower back. Looking down and moving her hands to grab at what the weight is, she finds Crescent Rose hanging lazily.

 _What the!?_ Looking to her left she was surprised to see a familiar blonde brawler staring at her. "Yang?"

With a wide open smile the blonde brawler reached out to pat and rub Ruby's back, remaining silent while doing so. The sudden massage was rather soothing for the young reaper. _Yang still loves me?_ A single tear flowed down Ruby's face, a tear that soothed her despite being cold to the touch.

Then she looked past Yang. To see a familiar girl with her eyes firmly on an unknown book. The girl sported surprisingly proud cat ears, and wore all black just as Ruby remembered her in combat attire. Blake finally looked up from her book turned her head towards Ruby and gave the ex-huntress a closed mouth grin. Immediately Ruby's serene mood turned to murderous intent. _You never trusted me!_

"You… I'll kill you!" Ruby screamed out. She then noticed that her body would not move. She looked down at herself. There were no restraints on her. Yet her body would not move her towards the Cat faunus. _Why can't I move_? Finally, she stopped struggling against her unmoving body.

A single blink, a single blink is all it took for yet another set of people to appear directly opposite of the table. They too were familiar, for right in front of her she could see two of the people that Ruby could honestly say felt like friends to her, considering her history. Strange though she thought she would never see them again. Maximilian and Lily seemed to be caught in an inaudible conversation. "Max? Lily?" They ended whatever silent conversation they were having, both faced her and gave Ruby a genuine yet small smile each.

 _Uhhh… this is getting too weird. What's going on? Move body! I want to kill that traitor!_ Ruby thoughtsparing another glance at Blake still sitting beside Yang, and struggling for another two seconds against her unmoving body.

Then Ruby noticed a shadow begin to form and take shape behind Maximilian and Lily. It grew behind them taking yet another familiar shape yet one that was very much unexpected for the young girl. Out of the Shadow appeared a man. He wore a grey dress shirt, Black dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair was short, but on the spiky side and wore a necklace with a single crooked cross. Behind him stabbed into the ground was a weapon all too familiar to Ruby. A scythe, much like Crescent rose yet different in color scheme. It was a light blue and grey.

"Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow crossed his arms and responded with only a small Smirk in Ruby's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned him.

He remained silent, simply keeping his face straight at the young reaper.

Yet another blink. Ruby looks around; sitting to her right is now the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss giving Ruby a stern yet respectful glare.

 _You! You stole my only chance at happiness!_ She thought as another fire of rage was reignited in her spirit.

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed out in rage, her body still not moving despite her intentions to attack the heiress.

Then Ruby's heart skips what feels like several beats. Behind Weiss she saw Alys, sitting at the same bench, with only Weiss in between the former lovers.

"Alys! I'm here! Please say something!" Ruby pleaded.

 _Please._ She thought.

Both of the former lovers looked into each other's eyes. Seemingly as if though they would both get up to embrace each other.

It was then that she heard a familiar sound. A sound that she often heard whenever gears and bolts rubbed against each other. The sound that her sniper-scythe, Crescent Rose, would make whenever it would fully extend. It came from behind her as she was still sitting. Ruby's waist turned to allow her to see the newcomer.

 _Is that… me?_ _How is that me? I'm right here aren't I?_ Ruby felt an unknown force lift her from her seat at the bench above all her former friends and family. The young Reaper seemingly levitating in the air. _Umm, what?_

The Doppelganger simply stood watching all her friends as they have yet to notice the new Ruby, yet paid no attention to the old Ruby floating in the air. In fact it seemed like the act of flying into the air over everyone was completely dismissed. All of her former friends were now smiling at the Ruby double that walked slowly towards everyone, scythe fully extended.

Ruby saw a look of complete malevolence in her clones eyes. Her face showed anger, and… happiness? Her wide open smile almost seemed to contradict her furious eyes. Her smile turned into a wide open grin revealing her teeth. Each tooth was sharp seemingly as if though they belonged on a shark's mouth instead of a human one.

Raising her Scythe the doppelganger approached with increased fervor as she swung in a downward manner, impaling Blake's scalp straight down. The scythe viciously tore into the Cat Faunus' head. Removing the weapon, some grey matter and cat ear tissue still clung to the blade. Blake's corpse slumped over from the bench she was at, falling in a seemingly slow manner to the ground. The Ruby floating above everyone smiled as she seemed to have gotten to do what she wanted indirectly.

Twisting the scythe around such that the blade was more parallel to the ground, she faced it towards the next victim. Twirling it in a circular manner, the blade penetrated Yang's spine, effectively protruding through the buxom blonde's chest cavity. The spinning of the scythe being strong enough to lift the brawler and slam her into the ground behind the doppelganger as it was spun in a full circle. A spurt of blood now escaped Yang's mouth as she took her last breath.

Ruby only looked on with mix of amusement and guilt, high above her dying friends. Still, no one seemed to acknowledge the two murders that just happened beside them. Alys and Weiss seemingly returning to their conversation as if though nothing had happened. As did Maximilian and Lily as if they seemingly did not care, or perhaps did not noticed the murders.

The Doppelganger jumped over the table and placed the scythe blade slowly around Lily's neck, drawing only the smallest trickle of blood. The Blood Rose placed a finger to catch the drop of blood, then having a taste of it, her face twisted out of anger. Her facial expression replaced by one of genuine happiness.

Only two seconds passed before she pulled Crescent Rose's trigger. The recoil of the shot sending the blade clean through Lily's neck, yet her face sported a warm smile as her head fell onto the table, body crumpling, unable to support its dead weight. Maximilian faced a similar execution as the Blood Rose placed her scythe to his neck. He smiled to her as she pulled on the trigger a second time. The Blade now having done its job, left the bodies of the two reformed convicts spurting blood all around them in seemingly endless spurts.

The Blood Rose then jumped over the table once more as she aimed a foot towards Weiss' face. The force of the kick sent her flying several feet before landing on the floor with the softest of thuds. Weiss slowly lifted herself off of the ground as the Blood Reaper flew at her using her semblance, with only a wave of rose petals trailing her path. Weiss found herself looking down for all of a second at her body as it slowly slid in two different directions! Weiss was now in two pieces, cut at the waist. Eyes losing any vividness as her life faded away.

The Blood Rose then set her sights on Alys, who simply stood from the bench that was occupied by no other living person, and faced her soon to be murderer. With a look of absolute glee, the Ruby look-alike began to run at her normal speed towards Alys. Alys kept a face devoid of all emotion, to the point that she would have made any professional poker player proud. Lifting the huge blood ridden sniper-scythe, she brought it down swiftly on the Deer Faunus.

However it wasn't fast enough. With but a few sparks she found her scythe had been blocked, by Qrow!

 _What? I didn't even see him move!_

Qrow held a face of anger at the young Reaper. His scythe had caught her own, mere inches from slashing into Alys. Pivoting, Ruby performed a low kick trying to drop Qrow. He simply took a step back to avoid the kick, and immediately stepped forward using a free hand to grab her hood, with a speed that left her wondering what happened as she was lifted into the air and subsequently smashed into the ground. Following up with a kick, Ruby's look-alike was sent flying towards the cafeteria wall. Crashing into the wall and slumping on the ground, she pushed herself up. A look of pure anger and frustration now evident on her face. The ground shook as if sensing her anger.

A crack appearing right before Uncle Qrow as he was forced to jumped out of the way lest he fall into what appeared to be an abyss. Ruby's clone screamed out with such ferocity, that Ruby felt the need to cover her ears. Activating her semblance, the Red Reaper immediately charged for the older Reaper. Swiping for his head, Qrow barely perceived the impending attack in time to duck. Swinging the bottom portion of his scythe, he dug it into the doppelganger's ribs, eliciting a single grunt of pain from the girl. She worked past whatever pain she felt, in order to swing Crescent Rose at Qrow's midsection.

However, this strike failed as well when Qrow simply blocked with the staff portion of his scythe. She was not done though, as she followed up with two kicks aimed for Qrows midsection, simply to gain her some space as he pulled away from her to avoid getting hit. Switching Crescent Rose to its gun form, she quickly aimed and let loose a barrage of .50 cal heavy duty explosive shots. With several rotations of his scythe, Qrow expertly deflected all shots thrown his way.

Floating above the fight, Ruby frowned in disappointment. _Uncle Qrow isn't gonna be taken down that easily… doesn't my copycat know that much at least?_

Switching Crescent Rose back into its scythe form, the Red Reaper placed the blade behind her as she used her semblance once more, leaving only petals in her wake. Several shots rang, just as her speed increased to unimaginable levels. The momentum of her shots making her nearly disappear from sight. With sharpened teeth bared, she charged yet again at the older man.

Ruby chuckled. _Sometimes, even I'm surprised at my speed… but it still won't be enough. Uncle Qrow might be slower, but he still knows all my moves. After all, he did teach 'em to me._

As if to prove Ruby correct, Qrow almost seemed to dance around as the blur passed him again and again. Sparks from the blades flew out each time both scythes clashed. Ruby's double was unable to gain any significant headway as she was slowly exhausting her aura reserves. Panting slightly, she took a few seconds to catch her breath, and noticed that Qrow had yet to start feeling winded. Qrow kept his facial expression in a stern fashion, which seemed to imply anger and calmness in one.

"Ahhh!" Screamed out the Red Reaper in anger. She was gonna take everything to the next level. The ground shaking once more as if though she commanded it. With all the shaking, Qrow lost his footing and bent lower to try and stabilize himself. When her eardrum shattering scream finally ended, Ruby's doppelganger began to let out a steam, and a black fog seemingly emanated from her body. Qrow stood dumbfounded as the dark fog shrouded parts of her body, hiding her left arm, the left side of her face and torso, and both of her legs.

Qrow stood dumbfounded as he laid witness to this strange phenomenon. Finally Rose stood up from her combat stance almost as if she were going to salute Qrow, with her back straight. She took a long four second deep breath, and then exhaled for another four more seconds. Her unsettling grin growing even wider, and showing off even more of her shark like teeth on the side of her face not covered by the dark fog. The Blood Rose once more activated her semblance, leaving behind petals. Qrow kept a bewildered look on his face as he noticed that the color of the petals falling were not red, but black. This slight bewilderment was soon snuffed out however when he and Ruby noticed that Rose was completely gone from sight. Black Rose Petals simply falling all around him.

 _What? How!? There's no way I'm that fast… But if I could be…_ Ruby grinned at the thought of the carnage she could do with that kind of speed.

Looking left and right Qrow simply could not see where his opponent was. Only noticing the black petals that implied her presence in the room. Then the fun truly started.

It started rather small. A single small cut across Qrow's left arm. However, it was then followed up by two more cuts across his right leg. Then, finally one more across the left side of his face. His aura not skipping a beat began to slowly heal all the cuts, leaving only the tears in his clothing to imply what had happened. Deciding to not take any more chances, a thick silver layer of aura surrounded the older Reaper. Black petals continued to fall as they appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Rose roared as she swung her scythe with the blade facing away from Qrow. The staff hit Qrow's midsection, and while there was reduced amount of damage inflicted, the momentum behind the blow still sent Qrow crashing into the cafeteria wall.

Qrow fell to the ground slightly stunned. He then felt the imprint of a boot to his face as a kick sent him rolling several feet. The kick slowed down Ruby's doppelganger enough for Qrow to catch a short glimpse of her. The only detail that Qrow could make out in the small glimpse was that the strange black fog was no longer attached to her. Slowly getting up, Qrow used his scythe to stabilize himself. As he was on his knee, he felt a sharp blade attempt to sever his right arm, which he was using to uphold himself with his scythe. His aura once more saving him from limb loss, but at the price of a small laceration. The silver layer of aura also grew noticeably thinner.

Qrow once again assumed a defensive stance. Attempting to focus his aura to enhance his senses now, he could just barely detect movement of something that was literally running circles around him. Lifting his scythe, he was barely in time to feel an impact against it that once more sent him soaring back. There was no way he could keep this up. Not if all impacts were going to be that strong. Finding himself on the ground once more, he strained his aching muscles to lift his body. Then he noticed something that twisted his face in to one of fear! His aura was now flaring. The next attack would without a doubt break through.

Only experience saved him as he brought up his giant bladed weapon to block Crescent Rose from slicing him in half. Another glimpse as the clash occurred. Rose's face, was half black with a white horn. Not to mention her left eye was completely glowing red. The impact caused Qrow to stumble back, as suddenly a knee to the ribcage made him gasp out in pain. Another glimpse, both her feet were completely black now, with two sharp bones protruding out the front of them. Grasping at his now lacerated torso, he flinched as the pain registered in his mind. Finding it very hard to breath.

He got down on his knee and began holding his wound. Qrow then coughed up blood as it began to fill his lungs slowly. His vision began to fade, as he was only standing through sheer will power. The moment he began to dread occurred. One second he was grasping for life itself, the next he began to mentally beg for death as he found himself on the ground, lacking an arm and a leg, adrenaline only adding time to his life and prolonging the suffering. The black petals began to cease falling as Rose stopped her semblance. Finally Ruby and Qrow saw the beast that was Rose. All the portions of her body that used to be cloaked in the mysterious fog were now seemingly Grimm fur with bone protruding in many locations. Her left eye as red as the blood Qrow was gushing out everywhere. Even glowing to a certain extent. With a monstrous smile bearing open her sharp fangs, she lifted Crescent Rose and brought it down, decapitating the Blood old Qrow.

"Rose," a far off voice in the distance called. Ruby looked around without noticing where the voice came from.

The Blood Rose looked up from Qrow's corpse to Alys!

NO

"Get away from her!" Ruby shouted anger evident in her voice.

"Rose," a disembodied voice said again. Rose now began to walk towards Alys.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!" Tears now falling from Ruby's eyes as she still could not move from her position in the air. Rose now approached Alys and for the second time, she lifted Crescent Rose again with the intent of taking the life of the Deer faunus.

Everything grew fuzzy just as Rose brought down her sniper-scythe.

"Rose wake up damn you!"

"Rose… Rose!"

"What… Maia?"

"Good you're awake!"

Opening her eyes Ruby is greeted by the sight of Maia glancing over her with a look of relief and sorrow.

"Sorry for waking you early, but we need to talk."

Had she had her way, she would have preferred to be debriefed at a much later time… like perhaps never? However, whether she liked it or not, she was in the military now. Because of that, she had no choice but to follow orders. She heard from some of the others that the amount of soldiers that made it out was depressingly small. Out of the 200 brave souls that worked and lived at the base at the time of the attack, only a miserable 14 escaped with their lives. 8 of those with varying degrees of injuries. Of course since an attack of this scale had never before happened, it was crucial for the proper authorities, AKA, the government to get all the details they could.

Thus Alys found herself in a small white room. She felt like a prisoner, with only a pale man with white thinning hair in a black suit and white necktie to accompany her. She sighed as she retold her story of the events that had occurred only the day before.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do… but we must be sure to have as much detail as possible," she told him in a bored tone.

"I had just finished my training session, with the lab techs. They told me that I was good to go and to take it easy for the rest of the day," she said, keeping her voice as steady as she could manage. Despite this being an official debriefing, she could not risk telling any low ranking officer too many details into what exactly the lab techs where testing without getting permission to do so. "I knew my girlfriend was coming in, so I was hoping that I could find her and thus left the lab."

"Your girlfriend… Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that makes sense. No other civilian would have been allowed into this facility unless they had major contacts. Continue."

"Yeah well, so I found her and we were eating lunch when suddenly everyone heard a big explosion."

The man stared at her nodding for her to continue.

"That's when the fighting started…"

Alys thoughts now went to the occurrences in the lab when she went with Penny to save General Ironwood.

Alys charged at Neo and let loose a left fist to the smaller girl's' ribs. She heard a crack, unfortunately it was a glass breaking as Neo was no longer there. In a quick spin kick Alys found herself connecting with Neo's Parasol before it connected with her face. The smaller girl tried again with a low swing to the Deer Faunus' legs. Neo got her target, but was rewarded with only a small stumble. Alys recovered to let go yet another flurry of jabs and elbow strikes. Dodging left, right, under, and over, Neo kept up her defensive stances. Avoiding most blows and blocking others.

The General now had his handgun reloaded and let loose yet another volley of shots at the smaller of the two battling girls. Taking notice, Neo began a series of backflips, front flips, and other acrobatic maneuvers to dodge. She was hoping to use these same maneuvers to get closer to the general in order to finish him off. However, Alys kept chasing after the smaller girl, with the idea of if Neo did get near the General, Alys would be able to intercept her before she did anything.

Neo realized this soon enough and stopped her acrobatics around the room as the general once more ran out of ammo. He was no expert marksman, but the fact that she was able to avoid yet another clip of shots at such close range still surprised him, since the lab room they were in could not have been larger than 20 x 30 feet. However he knew he could not keep admiring their assailant at this moment. He could think about this amazing feat later. For now, he ran back to the damaged console. No good, it wouldn't work to order the retreat. He couldn't go back out through the front door. As Alys has managed to place their fight in between himself and the door. However, that still left the hole in the wall made by Penny and that strange man in the black trench coat. They could still be heard fighting a few rooms away as clangs of blades were reported.

Getting down to one of his fallen men, the General picked up the soldier's rifle as he whispered the smallest of prayer over the body. With weapon in hand he spared the camera monitors one last glance. Most of the screens depicted the losing battle. He was prideful, and now his pride had cost the lives of many good soldiers. With a grim expression, he ran to the hole in the wall as the fight between Alys and Neo continued.

Several holes in walls away, Penny was still engaging the bull faunus. She found that trying to get a read on his movements was hard to do, as her database of combat experiences was still relatively low. However she was programmed to adapt. She noticed that most of his attacks consisted of fast slashes as he unsheathed his blade. Several times the sheath, Blush, would be used to fire off shots at her in order to distract some of her blades. Whenever he would successfully land a round or two, he would take advantage of the momentary pause of the blade assault to get another step closer to the android.

"Please desist what you are doing sir!"

"No chance that's gonna happen," he responded in a cool manner.

Unsheathing Wilt from Blush, Adam began yet another merciless wave of slashes forcing Penny to start yet another slow retreat as her blades began to defend her vigorously. Sparks flying out with each impact.

Alys still constantly throwing fast punches and jabs one after the other, but Neo proved to hold her own as far as reaction time went. Until finally Alys extended too far into one of her punches. Neo took advantage by not only ducking underneath but opening her parasol directly underneath the deer faunus' arm. This forced her small opening to enlarge, giving Neo time to maneuver further with one quick jab to her face so that she could jump onto her shoulders. With her knees holding onto Alys's neck, she used the momentum of her jump to make the taller girl flip over head first. The ground cracked with the force of the impact and left the Alys with a slight daze as Neo rolled off of Alys and to her feet. She was greeted by the sound of the intercom.

"Initiate protocol Beta! Evacuate the base! This is not a drill, The Atlesian knights still operational will stay on the attack for as long as they can. Once more, evacuate the base, now!"

 _Time to go,_ Alys thought to herself, shaking the daze off. Neo stood in surprise at how this girl forced herself up after having hit the ground with such force. However, she did not let her surprise last long as she unsheathed her blade and swung it towards Alys's legs.

Jumping back from the incoming strike, Alys grabbed a monitor from a nearby desk, and threw it with surprising speed at Neo. The tricolored girl sidestepped, watching the monitor fly inches away from her face. This proved to be a mistake however, as when she returned her attention to the deer faunus, she was greeted instead with a fist covered in light green aura. Instinct being the only thing to command her, Neo enveloped herself in her aura as the fist made contact, sending her flying through two walls, past the room where the general had just fled too. Alys followed after the girl but stopped when her eyes found the General looking at her in surprise.

Gathering a smirk, he spoke up. "You really are something, I'm glad that you decided to join us."

"We should go."

"Hold on a minute. I need to salvage some files and delete others from this lab's database. We can't let any important intel fall in the White fang's hands."

Alys nodded in comprehension.

The bull faunus was now incredibly close to Penny, who despite her constant attacks, was not stopping the advancing bull faunus. Penny was not necessarily built for speed, and it showed as Adam finally got close enough to get within range. Unsheathing Blush for what seemed like the thousandth time, he now aimed for Penny's synthetic body. The blade struck home. Despite the Grimm mask covering his eyes, his facial expressions could still be seen read as confused. He noticed that Penny had a layer of aura to slow down and lessen the damage she would have taken. However, this did not explain why his blade did not slice past her skin.

Indeed Penny's aura slowed down and dampened the blades momentum enough so that it would not get past her metal casing. Still, Penny used Adam's confusion against him by grabbing the blade with her gloved hands. Bringing her many blades on to the faunus. He quickly brought a knee to the synthetics ribs, causing her to let go of his blade for the slightest of moments. Adam jumped back away from the incoming blades sliding his blades across her fingers expecting them to have been cut off. To his surprise they stayed intact only slicing through her glove, and sending a few sparks to the air. With a look of realization across his mouth, he smiled.

"You're not even human, are you?"

"Please surrender."

"Not gonna happen… I already told you," Adam said as he sheathed Blush into wilt and crouched, adjusting his stance to be lower to the floor.

Penny watching him get back into a combat stance brought forth her blades to once more into defensive positions. Behind the scenes she was still analyzing the data she could get on his fighting style. She had a decent idea now of how to maneuver her blades to block his offense. However, this still left dealing with his defense. Seeing as how throughout this entire fight Adam had been on a constant attack she had yet to see how he would compensate when Adam was the one under attack.

Now was a decent enough time to put him to the test as any. Using several blades she lifted several heavy objects around the room such as chairs, monitors, and a piece of fallen wall. Then flung it all towards Adam. Once Adam proceeded to slice past all the rubble and debris, he barely had enough time to bring his sword up when several blades started to approach his position from multiple directions. Blocking the first two aimed for his chest and head, he proceeded to jump, sidestep, and roll his way past the rest. Just when he thought he could get his bearings, he was met with more blades. Jumping back against the wall, he proceeded to run across it, almost completely lifting his body in a horizontal fashion as blades crashed into the wall and begin chasing after Adam. Each one tearing huge slashes into the wall. Running out of wall, he jumped off, landing on his hands and flipping onto his feet.

Pulling out a memory chip from the console he was working on, Ironwood turned to Alys. "Ok, now let's go, we have to find Penny."

Alys wanted to get back to Weiss, but she had orders to follow. "Please be ok," she whispered to herself.

Chasing after the holes in the wall they ran past the unconscious tricolored girl. Making sure to be wary in case she made any move, then continued after Penny. Alys ran in front of the General. Running through 6 holes, they finally found Penny as she continued her assault on Adam.

"Penny slow him down and follow us we are leaving!" commanded the general.

Penny nodded in response.

"Ugh!" Penny and Alys looked back at the general, wide eyed as their eyes ran to a thin long blade gone through his midsection, coming in from the back. The blade being held by a certain tricolored girl. Alys pivoted around Ironwood as her fist traveled to Neo's face. Neo pulled back her blade and jumped back to avoid her strike. Ironwood began to fall down but was caught by Alys. "Penny just cover us!" Alys demanded as she lifted the taller man onto her shoulder, this time both girls ran through the door originally meant to be the entrance to this new lab room they were in. Penny sticking behind and keeping her many blades between them and their two pursuers.

Running along the halls, Penny tried her best to slow them down by dropping various cabinets or chairs in their path as she passed them, but slowly they were gaining on them.

"Keep going and don't look back!" Penny stopped, bringing her blades to herself and started to spin them as she gathered pure energy into her beam attack. Upon seeing the blades rotate Neo slowed her pace. She had seen that attack just a few minutes earlier. Knowing full well that this girl could see her despite her semblance meant she wouldn't have a chance to dodge it, and much less block it. Adam may have not seen the attack Penny was about to unleash, but he did notice that the attack charged up similar to the spider droid he had fought before.

Penny decided against using her aura to enhance it, since her targets were human and not Grimm with tough scales or feathers. Firing the beam of pure energy however made it blindingly yellow instead of green. Neo closed her eyes and placed her open parasol in front of her to help shield her from the bright light show put on display by Penny. Adam however had prepared himself, waiting for the moment when the beam would be upon him. Unsheathing Blush, he seemingly blocked the beam from progressing further. However, he was still being pushed back slightly. The majority of the energy was being absorbed as Adam charged up to use his semblance. After a full 10 seconds, Penny's beam attack finally dissipated. Allowing Neo to lower her parasol to see what had happened. Adam for his part was smiling wildly. He began to snicker as his clothing and Grimm mask began to glow red.

Penny could see his aura levels begin to skyrocket and began to plan accordingly, as she ran to catch up to Alys and the injured general, Neo and Adam once more in pursuit. Penny took note that Adam's already incredible speed had now been surpassed. Still with the distance between them, Penny was able to meet with Alys and the general

"Mr. Ironwood, I understand you are injured, but would you please remove my limiters? I have made a mistake with my previous attack," Penny asked calmly.

"Voice… Recognition order…"

"Acknowledged."

"Limit overload… phase 2… Phase 1 is… hereby nullified"

"Acknowledged, Thank you sir, I am now Combat Ready!"

"Give… them hell," he responded weakly.

Penny felt a strong surge of her aura course through her synthetic body as a new reserve became available.

Adam with his new found speed finally caught up to Penny just as she turned to face him. Lifting one of her blades she managed to block his downward swing. There were no sparks in this attack however. As Penny noticed the molecular bond of the blade she blocked with weaken momentarily. The only thing keeping the blade together in one piece was the new aura reserves she had access too. She then used other blades to continue blocking the subsequent attacks Adam was unleashing, giving a previously hit blade time for her aura to reinforce the molecular bonds again. Either way, it was evident to Penny that she should not take any hits to her body while her opponent in the black trench coat was in this state. Adam was seemingly a black and red blur just like Penny's many blades. Now with both of them fighting on the move, their pace slowed down enough to allow Neo to get close by and join Adam.

Penny began to worry as her aura reserves were now also draining much faster as her body used it to enhance all of her abilities. Luckily at least Adam seemed to be showing the same problem, as his moves slowly went back to more basic levels.

Turning a corner Alys could now see the front doors to the Laboratory. _Almost there,_ she thought.

Passing a hallway to her, left Alys noticed a man in a lab technician's uniform stumbling and falling to the ground. The man was covered in what appeared to be bite wounds. Alys was about to go pick the man up, but stopped when she noticed what he released and let go onto the floor, a live grenade!

She turned back to the front lab doors knowing full well she would not reach the technician in time. Only a second later the explosion went off several meters behind her. Crashing through the front doors, her eyes were greeted to the sight of a losing battle. Looking around she could not help but feel immense relief when her eyes met those of the shocked heiress.

"So we ran over to the bulkheads, where I left the general. I did not notice that there were invisible Grimm around and… well he… passed away as we made our escape," Alys said sadly.

"I see, thank you for your time. You are free to go," her interrogator told her.

Alys rose from her seat and exited the room. She made certain to leave out any mention of her plans to investigate the psychotic cannibal Ruby.

 **4 days after the attack**

In a dark warehouse in the city of vale, a rather well dressed man sat on a particularly heavy crate as he watched the daily news live on his scroll. He wore a white coat, silver scarf and a black bowler hat with a red stripe going across the helm.

"Heh, did not take long for the world to find out."

" _The council of Vale has placed nonmilitary air traffic on hold, as world leaders decide how to move along after this declaration of war, by the once peaceful protesters known as the white fang. This has sparked an outcry of many small businesses as they are forced to ship their many goods over Grimm infested lands. Even big business enterprises like the Schnee Dust Company have taken a hit as almost all of their transport ships are grounded, the only exceptions being those transports that would directly go to hunter academies and military operations. Investigations are currently underway in order to determine if the presence of Atlesian General James Ironwood was in any way a motivation for this horrendous attack. General Ironwood was among the many pronounced dead after this attack. Thank you for watching. This has been Lisa Lavender with the news."_

A crate is heard dropping a slight distance away. Roman turned to the origins of the sound. "Careful with the dust you damn animals!"

Roman sighed. "Where the hell is Neo when some of these filthy beasts need some disciplining?"

"My my, don't you have a sharp mouth."

Roman turned to the new incoming voice.

"Well if it isn't _the_ Marco Lovett."

"The one and only," responded a man just barely walking into the light that enclosed Roman. As the light shrouded him, Roman could see a black fur jacket, and long black jeans. He wore white shoes and two white gloves. He had a rather rough and dark complexion that only made his eyes and hair stand out in their unique colors. His eyes were a light teal and his hair a solid blue. His left Jacket arm was torn off, exposing his rather fit arm. He is also slightly taller than Roman

"So what do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"Doing what? Sitting your ass on some crate while playing on your scroll?"

"Among other things! Being Roman Torchwick is quite difficult at times you know, what with cops, private eyes and, oh yeah the military gunning after you. Not to mention a few hunters here and there."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," a sarcastic tone in Marco's Voice as he chuckled slightly.

Roman looked around to see if there were any White Fang faunus nearby. "What are you here for anyways? Aren't you supposed to be doing some big shot sabotage in some lone animal village out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Please, my job is child's play," Marco said confidently. "Everything is setup well enough. The village will go down within the month and no one will be the wiser to our intentions."

"So what was the name of this place? New Horker… Haben?"

"Haven. It's not even an official name. Hell it doesn't even have a name."

"Ok well, since you're done here, can you go annoy someone else?"

"Heh, whatever. Anyways, I just came to tell you that Cinder says we should start on Phase 3."

"About damn time…" Roman said with a grin on his face.

* * *

 **Yes yes i know this chapter wasn't very plot heavy! but hey at least some new guy thrown into the mix lol. Anyways the reason behind this chapter is... that honestly I'm a bit self-conscious about the way i write out fight scenes so yeah if possible please critique me on it lol Thats really th only reason this chapter isnt as plot heavy. Next chapter will emphasize more plot  
**

 **Once more to reiterate the AN from the start of this chapter Rapey Lemons is alive and once more special thanks to my new editor SpilledMilk17!**


	7. Planning For the Not So Distant Future!

**Hmm I don't think I got much to say about this chapter... other than yeah its a bit on the shorter side... but ehh I thought I ended this one in a decent enough place.**

 **Shout out to Spilledmilk17 for another great edit... this chapter was trash b4 he got on it XD... hmm might still be trash but if you think so just be sure to leave your review for me please ty! now enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright… what about?"

"We have to figure out our next move… and I want ask you what the hell happened last night!"

Ruby looked down at herself. She was laying on a bed with bandages all around her midsection. All she had keeping her somewhat decent were some black pants and a small red bra.

A slightly confused look on Ruby turned to curiosity as she asked, "Where's Emmett?"

"He's dead," came a decidedly passive male voice. _NO HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY KILL!_

Ruby looked around to the door of the room to find her bearer of bad news.

 _Huh?_

Standing at the door is a familiar snake faunas. "Mark? What are you doing here… actually where are we? Maia? You guys know each other? I'm so confused!" Ruby whimpered.

"Calm down Red," Mark said in an assuring tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mark here can explain everything to us," Maia said with a look of suspicion trained on Mark. Her ears twitched.

"Mark?" Ruby asked staring at him.

Mark walked over next to Ruby's bed, pulled up a chair, and took a seat. Ruby noticed Maia take a slight breath she had been holding. _Maia doesn't trust Mark?_

"First of all, tell us what happened last night Red, and then I'll tell you about our… acquaintanceship."

"Well, first Emmett wanted to test me for some reason, saying that he had to make sure I wouldn't crack easily or something like that." Ruby rolled her eyes, "After that…" she looked towards Mark, "We went to this other hideout to get some weapons. Emmett said that we still had another job to do tonight so… um, well we went in to beat up some guys in this tall three story house. Mostly to get this bear guy named… what was it? Twerk? Tork I think… anyways, so Emmett and I met up with him and we had a bit of a fight but in the end we won!" Ruby proclaimed proudly, "Well I think. But then all of a sudden the house collapsed and that's when I well… used the flare to call for you Maia," Ruby said smiling to Maia. She returned the smile with a small one of her own.

"So how do you guys know each other?" asked Ruby getting straight to the point.

For a full ten seconds neither faunas answered.

"Well…" Mark started.

"He saved me last night," interrupted Maia.

A twinkle in Ruby's eyes, _Just like in a fairy tale!_

"What happened last night after I shot the flare?"

"Well I came along to find Emmett Fighting a Deathstalker, of all things," Maia continued.

"Deathstalker? You mean… like as in a Grimm?!" Ruby asked in confusion.

 _Was that the black shadow from last night?_

"Yeah, I was surprised about that too. How the hell it got in the village with no alarms being raised, I have no idea."

Anyways, we managed to kill the Deathstalker. Although… Emmett had us made. Once the Deathstalker was dealt with, he aimed his weapon at me. I thought I was gonna die, but the next shot that rang out well… I'm kinda glad that it wasn't aimed for me at least. Still have a bit to do around here before I bite the dust." Maia looked to Mark. "Emmett did mention that for sure the chief is involved and… hell might even be leading the predators. And also something about mercenaries. I was kinda hoping you would be able to tell me more about that Rose."

"Yeah, but first…" Ruby now turned her attention to Mark, "Mark why did you saved Maia?"

"Honestly, when I arrived and saw their fight with the Deathstalker, I was gonna help them and shoot it, but just as I was about to do so, Maia killed it. I did notice Emmett immediately point his shotgun to her, and from my vantage point it clearly looked like he was gonna shoot her," Mark cleared his throat. "Although there was one thing I noticed. Red your weapon saved your…" Mark wondered what to call Maia in relation to Ruby. "Partner?"

"You keep saying Red," Maia pointed out confused.

"Oh yeah, long story."

"Just call me Rose," Ruby stated.

"Heh, fitting," Mark responded with a small smirk.

"Soo… my weapon? All I had with me was your work in progress, Naginata."

"Your other weapon, the scythe."

"Crescent Rose?"

"Yeah, I guess if that's what you call it. A weapon like that is hard to forget, after all, it's not something you see every day, even in a world of hunters and huntress. Even while it's not extended I still recognized the color scheme and the sound the weapon made when it fired. It's very unique in more aspects than just being a scythe." Mark now looked to Maia, "And not to be offensive, but from what I saw of your fight with that Deathstalker, I don't think you have the skill to have actually taken it from Re… Ru… Rose which, to me only left two possible explanations, you stole it, or she must have simply left it in your care. Which to me shows a good degree of trust," Mark shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't figure Rose for one to leave her signature weapon of all things just laying around to be stolen. Soo... yeah."

"Ok, well now that this is out of the way, I want to know about your connection to Emmett!" Demanded Maia threateningly, sending Mark a glare that sent shivers down his spine. "Talk!"

"Well as Rose here found out about a month ago, I was always headed here for New Haven." He sighed. "Over the past month crime has slowly been increasing all over this village. Mostly in the form of assaults, property damage, and grand theft."

"Yeah, I noticed," Maia answered sternly. "What does that have to do with you?"

Mark answered her with another question "Well do you really think that the outside financial benefactors of this village would not notice it? After all, they want this place to prosper and one day become a true haven for all faunus-kind. This place is meant to be proof that a future in which faunus and humans living together in equality is possible. However, if the faunus living here can't prove that by themselves, than a future with humans is even less likely." Mark looked up to the roof. He looked down and wondered how to continue with this discussion. Finally deciding that the best method is the direct approach, he continued.

"That's where I come in. I was contacted by one of these benefactors to infiltrate the clique that seemed to be causing the trouble. Gather my own evidence for wrongdoings and if need be, eliminate them."

"So you're like, an assassin?" asked Ruby, as she adjusted herself on the bed to cover herself more fully with the blankets and to sit upright. She felt odd with the newly grown spinal disks, but ignored it as Mark continued.

"I guess that's one way of putting it. This village was always my destination even back when we dealt with those pirates with the White fang uniforms." he said, giving a slight smirk of approval at Ruby. "Personally, I like to think of myself as a… spy," after pausing for a second as Ruby contemplated that she was in the presence of a spy with some envy, Mark proceeded. "Anyways, when I arrived, I went to talk directly to the guy mostly in charge of this place and the one letting everyone on the outside world know how things are going here. Vincent.

He may be a Carnivore, but he doesn't agree with the predators of New Haven's views. He suspected that the police department was turning a blind eye to these crimes so that's probably why he hasn't said anything directly to them. So after meeting with Vincent and asking him to go easy on you Rose, I started on the job I was sent in to do. Over the past month I've had a bit of time to get to know these guys. Some of them have a big superiority complex. I now know where a few of their hideouts are. Their recruitment methods leave a bit to be desired seeing as how I and apparently you, Rose, were able to get in with little problem. Heck if you could prove you were a carnivore they might have even invited you in a while ago." Mark said the last statement facing Maia.

Ruby giggled at the last comment. Maia kept a straight poker face.

"But that doesn't mean that they don't have a decent hierarchy and some amount of money. Chief Donagh seems to be at the top of said Hierarchy. For the predators at least.

"Well it's good that Vincent isn't supporting these guys isn't it Maia?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, that means we aren't as alone as we thought we would be in this."

"Still however, this reminds me, very recently, as in just the past few days, an herbivore group has been making quite a bit of trouble for the predators," Mark rebutted.

"Yup," acknowledged Ruby with a smile and friendly eyes. That's what Tork said. He also said they had proof of the corruption within the police department too, but not with them. Oh that reminds me!" Ruby turned to Maia, "Where is the sweater I had on yesterday?"

"Outside, why?"

"Would you bring it in? I'm sure you'll be proud!" Ruby said with a smug grin. Maia left the room leaving Ruby and Mark on their own for a few seconds. Each person staying silent while they waited. Ruby took a better look around in the meantime. Taking note of only one window in the room, currently being covered by a curtain. The only source of light being several candles perched besides Ruby's bed on some cabinets, and the little light that creeped around the curtains. Besides Ruby she noticed a red and black rifle leaning on the bedside. _My beauty! You are safe and sound! With some luck I'll be able to play with you soon!_

When Maia returned, she handed the torn and bloody sweater to Ruby. She looked and examined it thoroughly, and finally was thankful to find the pocket she was looking for in one piece. Reaching into it she pulled out a rather sickly looking flap of skin. Mark and Maia immediately wore faces with disgust, as the foul odor of the flap of skin hit their sense of smell hard. The faunus in the room forcing their churning stomachs to not empty their contents.

"What is that? It smells like… ugh."

 _Maybe I should have put better effort into what I chose to write this down on._ Ruby silently scolded herself for bringing in something that disgusted her recent interest.

"Umm, well that's not as important as what is on it!" Ruby defended herself.

Unfolding the flap of skin she revealed a series of numbers.

"A scroll number!" pointed out Mark.

"Yeah!" proclaimed a proud Ruby. "Tork said something about it being the number to the person in charge of his group."

"Hmm, that number might have been more useful before all this shit happened. With Emmett dead, Chief Donah and his gang won't be merciful or idiotic enough to let me in to the police station. At first, they may just pin me as a suspect and place me under cuffs to keep things looking as official as possible to the village. Although I can just imagine how I'll mysteriously be found in my cell hanging, suicide note beside my corpse saying that it was due to some guilt or some sorry shit like that. Damn thing is that in this case Emmett's death is going to be the first recorded instance of murder here in New Haven.

"This might be a good thing though," Mark interjected.

"Why?" Ruby asked slightly confused.

"Because now the council has to get involved."

"No, this is not good," denied Maia. "Just because Vincent might side with us doesn't mean the rest of the council will as well. After all, we have seen that both the herbivore splinter cells and the predators have some amount of financial leeway to get the equipment that have, or even if not financial, a manner to get the resources they need." Maia looked solemnly to Ruby and her new found ally Mark. "We can't be sure some other carnivore or even herbivore councilors aren't one of the financial backers to either side."

"Well wouldn't we still be able to track the scroll to that number at least?" Mark asked.

"The equipment at the police station here isn't as advanced as say… a Vale police station might be, but we might be able to get a general area within the village. Although that would require me to go back into the wolves den so to speak. What with Emmett's death I'm positive I'm suspect number one, along with Rose here," she said sparing a glance at the recovering Reaper. "No doubt Emmett has mentioned you to Donah by now. We also can't forget about the last group you mentioned was supposed to be going along with you yesterday. They know about you too Rose. Remember that together those guys were able to take you down."

"Well why not steal it. You know all the equipment you need?" Ruby asked.

Mark stared at both women and nodded.

"Plan out what you need to do. Right now the predators still think I'm on their side, and I have to attend a meeting at one of the hideouts I know of. When I get back we can discuss what you came up with."

"Oh Mark wait!"

"Yeah Rose?"

"If you talk with Vincent, umm don't tell him I'm here in the village please. He probably still thinks I'm patrolling for Grimm outside the wall and I don't want him to find out about what I've been doing just yet."

Maia's eyes widened. "That's right we still have no idea how that Deathstalker even got in the village. The guards around the wall will no doubt be doubled." Maia turned her attention back to Ruby. "Rose, what if Vincent has called for you! This whole Deathstalker incident will no doubt reach his ears."

"Oh…" _Damn what to do… I don't have my scroll on me!_

Ruby began to test her muscles by clenching and unclenching them all, starting with her toes and fingers and working her way to her torso and finally neck. Satisfied she spoke "Maia, is there anything I should get and bring back here? I have to go get my scroll."

"Just get some changes of clothes, whatever lien you can find, and my own scroll. It's by the futon, I have to find a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. If I time it right, I can get in a word with a friend I think we can still trust in the police force. I'll explain later when we get together to discuss everything."

Mark pulled out a scroll from his pocket and noticed the time. "I have to get going, and seems like we will all be a bit busy. Rose, just wait up a bit I'll be right back." Now it was Mark's turn to leave the two women in the room for a short moment. When he came back, he was holding a small scroll, and handed it to Ruby. "Just in case," he said with a worried tone. Once handed off, he waved goodbye and left.

Once Maia could no longer hear Mark's footsteps and was satisfied that he was out of earshot she turned to Ruby. "Can he be trusted?"

"Mark? Yeah, I think so." He's always been a bit silent back when I met him but well… We have been through a bit together I don't think he is the kinda guy to backstab friends."

"Alright…" Maia responded silently and hesitantly. _I should be one to talk, I've been trusting you to sleep with me under the same roof for the past few weeks,_ Maia thought to herself.

Lifting herself off the bed, Ruby reached out for Crescent Rose to examine it. "So you were using her Maia?" She said as Crescent Rose lifted off of the ground.

"Yeah, when I saw the flare I was gonna bring it to you. But then I saw the Deathstalker attacking Emmett… well I figured your sniper rounds probably have more kick than my little pistol rounds."

"I see… well it's alright as long as you're safe, that's what matters." Ruby said with a gentle smile. _Anything that hurts you has to answer to me._

Maia returned the smile. "Alright we'll meet up later tonight, stay safe. I think Mark left you a large cloak just outside to cover yourself up while walking outside." Ruby nodded then headed out the door. Outside the room, Ruby found this house to be rather small with a short hallway going through the center of the house. At the end of the hall it opened up to a living room and kitchen. With a door leading outside the house. She turned on the loaned scroll she was given and marked the location of their newer hideout on the map app. Looking around on a sofa, there was a large black coat with a hood on it. Ruby took the coat, and put it on. Pulling the hood over her head, she walked out the door into the frigid coldness of the village.

It should only have been about a 30 minute walk to arrive at their now former home. However, it took a larger part of an hour as Ruby managed to listen in on the small talk of passing villagers. Everyone was talking about the murder of Police Officer Emmett. What the villagers seemed to disagree on though, was the actual culprit behind the murder. Some of the bystanders would say that it was herbivore terrorists. Others would say that he was executed by the police department themselves for trying to go against them. Everyone had their own version of what had happened the night before.

Some said that Grimm managed to sneak in and attempt to kill everyone, and that Emmett died trying to save the other herbivore faunus found dead or injured at the scene. Others said that Emmett was undercover and managed to sneak his way into the herbivore terrorist hideout where he was killed in the line of duty. Others even whispered how he most likely went to go kill the herbivore faunus and only got himself killed when they defended themselves. Either way, any and all explanations that were given had one thing in common.

The effect they would have on all the villagers, no matter dietary preference, would no doubt increase tensions. Even Ruby could easily see the looks some of the herbivore faunus gave her as she passed by. Looks of distrust and anger evident in their faces and body language.

* * *

Finally arriving at the last home Ruby knew of she entered the front door cautiously. _No one here! Still the cops are probably due to arrive any minute now to arrest Maia or myself._ Taking a deep breath, she began to walk around inside. She picked up a small bag and began to stuff it with several changes of clothes for Maia and herself. Finding both her scroll and Maia's, she left the house, carrying everything in the bag now hanging across her back. Taking her scroll out and turning it on, she waited for a minute while it booted up. Then looking through her missed messaged, she saw what she was looking for.

Vincent had left her a message. _"Ruby, some things have come up here in the village, and I want to talk with you. I'll be out to meet with you tomorrow morning."_ The message was dated earlier this same morning, just a few hours ago. _Hmm, I wonder what Vincent wants._

* * *

Ruby began to walk back with her bag full of clothes and a few other odds and ends. While on her walk, she began to pick up the pace as she felt her stomach begin to grumble. Looking around her immediate surroundings, she saw a furniture, and clothing store. The only food around her was that of a small candy mouth only beginning to water as she neared the candy cart being pulled on by a rather portly old bear faunus.

The faunus greeted her with a warm smile and nearly open arms as he welcomed her to look at his options of sweets from the cart. Ruby was instantly struck with indecisiveness as her options lay before her. Caramel apples, lollipops, gum, chocolate bars, and even chocolate covered strawberries. _What to choose, WHAT TO CHOOSE!?_

Ruby stood there for a while too enraptured by the sweets to notice that the bear faunus lost his once kind smile. As the bear faunus stared at the girl in front of him, he began to frown and eventually scowl at the young reaper. With a gruff voice he expressed his frustration. "Listen kid, choose something or scram. It's bad enough I'm tolerating your kind to buy from me."

"Huh?"

"I said choose something or get the fuck away from me!"

 _This guy is getting on my damn nerves._

"What's your problem?"

"Your damn kind is my problem!" he answered immediately.

 _Yup definitely getting pissed off_

"You fucking reek of blood!" he seemingly growled.

 _So that's it… I'm still hungry. I can forgo the desert and go for a main dish instead!_

Ruby grit her teeth in anger and hunger. She let her clothing bag drop down to the icy floor. Her fists began to glow red with aura as she channeled it in preparation for the impending blood-fest.

"Mommy mommy! Can I get a chocolate bar!?"

 _Huh?_ Ruby turned her head to see a young raven faunus run up beside her. The boy's hair mixed with feathers and his nose and mouth slightly pointed almost as if to indicate the beginnings of a beak. The scowl on Ruby's face disappeared as she realized an unfortunate truth.

 _Damn, too many damn people here._

Looking around she took notice of several faunus staring at her direction, having heard the bear's slight outburst. This child next to Ruby however, seemed to perhaps not have heard it as he ogled at the sweets. Ruby stared back at the bear faunus.

"You're lucky!" Ruby told the bear who only scowled more furiously, clearly unafraid of the threat posed by the smaller reaper in front of him. The young boy's face turned to confusion at the discourse between Ruby and the bear. Ruby turned away from the bear faunus and was about to leave both the confused child and angry omnivore.

"Slow down! I don't want you getting lost!"

 _That voice!_

Ruby turned yet again and saw a familiar raven faunus.

 _Roxie!_

Ruby soon forgot her anger at the bear faunus.

"Hiya Roxie!"

 _Those arms still looking good as ever!_

The taller women looked towards the younger girl in slight surprise.

"Rose?"

With a large smile Ruby nodded.

"Hmm," growled the bear.

Ruby's smile falters slightly as she recalled her forgotten anger. Simply leaning down to pick up her bag of things she walked several feet away from the candy concessioner, and then turned around to wait as the young raven boy picked out a few chocolate bars. Once Roxie paid for it, she turned towards the waiting Ruby, child in tow.

"Rose, what brings you around town in broad daylight?" Roxie teased.

"Just… scouting out things."

Roxie sniffed at the air.

"You know, you ought to consider showering. You uhh, smell like…"

"Yeah, I know. I was just told." Ruby said glancing at the old man by the candy cart.

"Don't go off getting yourself killed… you still owe me two payments for my shop. Dead people don't pay off anything."

"I know. I kinda just got into a little tussle, but honestly I swear the money I am using to pay you off isn't blood money.

"What's blood money mommy?"

"It's nothing dear."

 _Mommy?_

"Is he your kid?"

Roxie contemplated her response for several seconds before responding cautiously. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. He's my sister's kid, but she passed away a few years after having him so I took him in after his father… well he just wasn't there for the kid."

Ruby took a closer look at the small child nibbling at his chocolate bars. He was skinny yet had a fair complexion. He wore a brown shirt that was still slightly too big for him, and short baggy pants. He wore small work boots instead of the common tennis shoes. The little boy also seemed to exude an emotion of nonchalance as he took yet another bite out of his chocolate bar. _He is… SOO CUTE!_ Sparks all but visible in Ruby's eyes, as she traced the feathers directions in the boy's head. They followed elegantly down his head mixing in almost seamlessly with his dark hair.

Ruby leaned down besides the boy looking up at her. "What's your name?" she said softly.

The boy responded in a low shy voice. "D-Damo."

"That's a nice name," Ruby said with a kind smile.

"Th-Thank you" he said with a slight red flush at the sight of the older girl complimenting him.

"Anyways, now that we're here, when's your next payment coming in?" Interrupted Roxie.

"Probably when I… get… my next paycheck." Ruby stood up immediately, looked through the contents of her bag with the speed of a cheetah as she looked for a scroll. Turning it on, her eyes went immediately to the clock.

"Oh no, I'm late. I'll have to see you later." Turning to the small boy "Take care of your momma Damo!"

The boy only nodded as Ruby seemingly disappeared with a gust of rose petals falling to the ground.

"Hn...Let's go Damo I'll make you your favorite for lunch."

The smaller Raven perked up with anticipation nodding vigorously. Holding hands they began to walk down the snowy village.

* * *

 **Finally your done reading this chapter XD. Please leave a review! I truly appreciate them :)**


	8. Employment Oppurtunities!

**Hey guys been a while. Life has been happening specifically that since last chapter I hadn't worked on this fanfic until I finished final exams from school just about two weeks ago. With that said i'm hoping that since i'm on vacation right now I will be able to get another chapter done by or before New Years day. With that said this will probably be my Holiday Present to you all. What ever holiday you celebrate during this time of the year I hope you are doing it with those you care about. I also wanted to let everyone know about another Fanfic that i was thinking on starting up. Details at end of this chapters AN.**

 **Thanks go to Spilledmilk17 for editing work.**

 **Please enjoy, review, and maybe follow to show me that I have your support :)**

* * *

Moving fast, the buildings were a blur as she passed them. Ruby wasn't afraid of Mingan getting angry, but knowing how tough it was for her to get a job in the first place she still had no intentions of letting the one she was able to get go flying out the window. After all, she still owed Roxie and a few other store owners. Not to mention that Maia had literally spent the equivalent of a fortune by her standards taking care of Ruby for the past month. Thus, this only added to Ruby's feeling of wanting to pay her back. Now more than ever since Maia has essentially quit her job as a police officer.

 _Maia, I will pay you back. Your figure implores me to do so._ Ruby thought rather excitedly with a smile.

Faunus all throughout the village all gasped in surprise at the sudden gust of wind that would pass them. Many of them wondering why there were rose petals along the ground after the gust had passed.

When she was about halfway to her destination, a thought occurred to her as she glanced at the many faunus caught in the gust of wind in her wake. _I still smell. Hmm… can't get to work like this…_

Not that Ruby herself minded the smell, seeing as how it was her favorite aroma. However, going into a restaurant reeking of death was hardly appetizing for most other direction, she began to head for Mark's place using the small scroll he let her borrow as her guide. Luckily, she found that this new place was actually closer to The Greywolf Eatery then their previous abode.

Nearly crashing through the front door of the small house, she began to look through it in search of a specific room. No one responded to the sudden intrusion into the house, signifying that Maia had already left beforehand. Finally, she found the room she was looking for. A small yet stocked shower room.

Looking through her bag, she pulled out a new change of clothes and tossed them onto a countertop beside the showerhead. With only a thin shower curtain to keep it dry, Ruby striped down and got under the showerhead. She washed away all evidence from the previous night within a minute. Redressing herself in brown garments, she nearly flew out the small house the moment she re-dyed her hair and sprayed herself with scent blocking perfume. She never bothered with the contacts since she had not yet taken them off since the night before. A true miracle they were still attached to her pupils in the first place.

* * *

It only took a few more minutes after that to arrive at her job. Mingan sat out at the front door, chewing on a tooth pick with one hand and slightly tapping on his cigar letting the ashes fall. Taking notice that Ruby was arriving he greeted her with a stern yet demanding question "Are you here to work?"

"Yes sir!"

"Do you have any idea how late you are?"

Ruby stood up straighter "Yes, I do." _Now I do at least,_ she thought to herself.

"Remind me, at what time are you supposed to arrive?"  
"Err…. 10 sir." _Seriously? You want to piss me off too?_

"What time is it right now then, Rose?" he said flicking away the toothpick to land soundlessly in the snow.

"It's 12:30." _You better cut it out. I'm still hungry after all._

"You understand that I already gave you a second chance before, right?"

Ruby lowered her head and shoulders in an expression of shame. "Yeah," she said sullenly. _Hmm, well there's already one person murdered out there right? If the police find another they'll probably just think it's gang related or something, right?_

Mingan was about to continue along with the impromptu scolding/interrogation before he was interrupted. Ruby recognized the faunus that interrupted him as one of the cooks that worked alongside Cedric. He knelt beside Mingan and whispered something into his ear. Mingan looked to the ground as he listened intently on what he was being told. Inhaling yet another deep breath from his cigar.

"What do you mean he ain't showin' up? This ain't like him!" The middle aged wolf faunus exclaimed suddenly. The cook simply shrugged as he didn't have an answer.

Mingan looked back to Ruby. "Rowan is late today as well, and apparently he isn't showing up today."

 _Rowan? Why would he be late? He is like the cutest most obedient little fox faunus ever! Last night he was fine._ Ruby recalled her brief kiss with the innocent looking fox faunus. _Well, maybe a little more than fine._

"Get in there, I'll decide what to do with you later," Mingan said interrupting Ruby's thoughts. With an almost autopilot response, Ruby walked into the Grey Wolf Eatery to begin yet another day of work. Mingan sighed as he pushed the lit cigar into the snow around his legs.

Only a few seconds later Mingan followed the cook back to the kitchen with Ruby and the rest of the kitchen staff, immediately putting on a brown chef's coat. The other cooks asked him why he was coming in to help cook, to which he responded that Cedric seemed to have found better employment opportunities elsewhere. _He's gone? Can't be good… I should ask Mark later about this new employment. Maybe it's something I could do… for the benefit of Maia of course._ Ruby thought with the slightest of smirks.

Carrying a bus tray, Ruby began to pick up plates and glasses at empty tables, and brought them back to the kitchen to clean. With that thought she began her rather late work day, keeping in relative silence for the remainder of the work day.

* * *

Come closing time, Ruby left The Greywolf Eatery after having gotten one more scolding for arriving late from Mingan. Glancing back at the aging wolf faunus she could see his tired eyes, dull and sad as they turned away from her, heading back into the meat eating establishment.

Ruby barely heard the faint beep that came from her solar powered scroll, signifying that a message was just received. Pulling it out from her pockets Ruby read through it. The number was unknown to her.

 _Rose I was able to find her, my friend; you know the one that will help us out with this little heist of ours. She and I have to discuss what we're going to do so I'm gonna stick around with her for the night. I'll introduce you two later. Just stay safe, and keep an eye on Mark. If he tries anything don't fight just run, and call me or message me back at this scroll ASAP!_

 _Maia_

 _Run?... as if…_ Ruby thought with a slight smirk, which immediately vanished the moment the message sunk in. _This is going to be the first night I haven't spent with Maia since I broke into err… met her._ Ruby corrected herself _,_ frowning she made her way slowly through the cold night. Ignoring the Herbivore faunus that kept giving her death stares, the Carnivore faunus that simply nodded in her direction, and even the bakery shop that was letting out the aromas of freshly baked goods into the cold night air. Ok well perhaps not the bakery shop. As Ruby did glance at the baked cookies displayed on the windows. But more importantly at the petite little cat faunus wearing a small white apron stacking a new tray of freshly baked cookies on to the display window. The cat faunus spared Ruby a glance and presented her with a smile that further complimented the small figure, welcoming Ruby to come in and try out the cookies.

Ruby declined the non-verbal invite however as she turned away from the bakery, passing through a group of unknown faunus that Ruby paid no mind to. Just as Ruby was clearing the corner, she spared them a view to find that the last one of them was entering the bakery. _I guess they like cookies._

* * *

Only taking several more minutes, she finally arrived at Mark's hideout. She noticed the light shining through the window despite it being covered with curtains. Instead of barging into the house like she had done earlier in the day, she knocked and awaited a response.

The door finally creaked open slightly to reveal half of Mark's face.

"Oh, hey Rose," he finally greeted opening the door wider. He motioned for Ruby to enter, immediately closing the door behind her as soon as she did.

Sitting down onto the sofa, Ruby let out a relaxing yawn.

"Tired?" Mark asked.

"Yeah…" Ruby let her shoulders sag into the sofa as she let her legs flow down lazily. "Getting beaten, shot, and impaled while fighting paid off baddies with little sleep will do that to you."

"What!? Mind repeating that?" responded the bewildered snake faunus. "Beaten, shot, and impaled!? Well ok, impaled I get, but I think you failed to mention the extent of the injuries you sustained last night."

 _Oh crap!_ "I mean err…" Ruby let out a defeated sigh as she could not think of a response. "Don't tell Maia!" Ruby demanded sitting back up turning her head towards Mark.

The snake only took the demand to mind in silence, moving around the room for a few strides before he responded.

"Listen Rose, I don't know what kind of things you have been getting yourself into since I had that chat with Vincent, but if you're dealing with those kind of injuries again don't hide it." Taking a small pause to allow the response to sink in he continued. "I know you are tough to kill Rose, but even you have to know that you're not invincible."

"Uhh, yeah I guess. But to be fair, I wouldn't have gotten impaled if it wasn't for the random Deathstalker that came outta nowhere!"

"Heh" he chuckled with a smile forming on his face. "Fair enough but still, don't keep these things to yourself" he repeated. "Injuries, no matter how fast they may heal, can still affect how you fight and your ability to defend yourself in the future."

"Fine!" Ruby responded with a slight pout.

"Actually, now that we are on the topic, how can you heal that fast? Aura on its own can't heal that fast, or to the extent of damage you took last night. All the crime reports on you only mentioned your semblance being speed. I meant to ask you after the incident on the ship but… well I can't say I was really expecting to meet up with you so soon, or at all so I kinda kept my curiosity to myself."

 _I eat flesh… would that be a good enough answer?_ Ruby thought to herself, not wanting to reply to a question whose answer she didn't really know herself. Having awoken in the middle of her own autopsy was not something that she had much experience in anyways, and as such she didn't get to ask too many questions herself into the exact circumstances to her healing factor.

 _Come on Ruby_ _gotta think of something!_ After all Mark was not with her when she succumbed to her hunger on the ship. _No point in adding fear to his feelings about me._

"Uhh… well funny thing about that is it's still part of my semblance," Ruby tried unsure.

"How so?" Mark continued his interrogation with a slightly wider eye?

"Uhh, my semblance also speeds up my… metabolism?"

Mark kept staring at her with the same expression.

"And uhh… since I have a faster metabolism all the nutrients in my body get put to use faster to help out my normal healing." _Huh… I know I just made all of that up… but actually that would help explain why I feel so hungry after having a tough fight._ Ruby thought to herself.

"Huh… ok" Mark responded doubtfully.

He let the issue rest as he went to his room. A few minutes later, Mark came back out carrying several blankets. "Here, the insulation in this place isn't very good" he yawned as he handed Ruby the blankets. "I cleaned off the sheets on the bed in the guest room so it doesn't have any more blood on it. You can take it again for the night.

"Damn, it's freezing in here," Mark commented. He turned on his scroll to look at the time. "When is Maia gonna get here? I was wondering what you girls came up with. You know, I don't mind giving you a helping hand. I am technically a criminal in this village anyways, or at least playing one."

"She said she's gonna stick the night out with a 'reliable' friend." murmured Ruby in a melancholy tone while at the same time sarcastically doing air quotes with her hand.

Mark thought about what she said before speaking again. "Rose, are you sure she can be trusted?"

 _You too?_ Thought Rose with a sudden interest in the question.

"Maia? Yeah, I trust her. She wants to kick the bad guys butts in this village too. If she didn't, she might have simply turned me in when I first met her." _Not likely though, as I would have just killed her. Although that would have made things harder for me here._ "At least while in here I don't have to be bored and alone."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, outside the walls it gets lonely without someone to talk to, Vincent would only come out occasionally to give me something to do, which meant that I have a lot of free time to do absolutely nothing but be bored."

"I saw you with like six or seven beowolves before. Weren't they your pets or something?"

"Um I guess I was like… their alpha."

"Alpha?" he said in disbelief. "Grimm don't take humans as Alpha's, even so called 'domesticated' Boarbatusks must be kept in restraints or within cages at all times. Otherwise they attack. Their handlers aren't safe from them unless special precautions are taken. Beowolves are among the most bloodthirsty of all the Grimm out there! So I guess what I'm asking now is there must be more to it than just causing them some pain right?"

"Well pain helps break them and teaches them not to mess with me, but to get them to follow my lead anywhere. It's all about controlling their basest of desires. Tell me, what do Grimm feed off of?"

"Well negativity attracts them… but as far as food… I think that's flesh."

"Mhm," agreed Ruby. "Yeah, just control their food, kill of their previous alphas and maybe at times make an example of one or two of them to keep 'em in line. After a while you kinda get to like them."

"Huh… I guess I'll keep that in mind in case I ever find myself in Grimm infested territory for long."

Ruby responded with a wide smile. _Good luck with that. I don't think you'd have the stomach for it. Speaking of which, I wonder how yours tastes…_

"Do you have anything to eat around here Mark?"

"Yeah, there should be something around in the fridge or in the kitchen shelf. Help yourself!"

"Booyah!" Ruby cheered as she arose from her sofa, letting the blankets drop onto the now empty chair. She headed towards the room that Mark had pointed to.

The room consisted of a small stove with a fridge next to it, a table with two chairs being the only furniture within the room. A shelf built into the wall became Ruby's goal. She opened it to find several snacks and candy bags. Within she finds a bag of dry salted beef. "No way! Mark, you have beef jerky!?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he yelled back.

Taking a slice of beef jerky, she savored every salty bite. _You would think working in a restaurant would not leave me hungry for meat. Oh right!_ Ruby moved back into the living room to rejoin Mark. He was busy typing in something into his scroll."Mark, do you know a lil weasel by the name of Cedric?"

He lifted his attention of the scroll and onto Ruby. "Little weasel? Yeah I know him."

"I work with him at a restaurant called the Greywolf Eatery."

"You work?" Mark asked feigning surprise. "I thought Maia just took care of you financially at least, heh."

Ruby's face turned to a stern expression and pout "Hey! I'm no freeloader!" _well…_ "I got the job to help pay her for what she has spent on me! But that's not what I want to ask. I was just wondering if you have any idea why he might have bailed on work today?"

"Hehe, I know. Thing is, he did show up to the meeting I went to, I was gonna give you girls a rundown on what was talked about, but I was hoping to let both you and Maia know at the same time so I wouldn't have to repeat myself, but I guess I'll just have to do that anyway since she isn't showing tonight."

"Basically, they were discussing the same thing the whole damn village was talking about. Who or what killed Emmett. The only bodily injury on Emmett throughout that night was actually just my gun shot. Gotta hand it to the dead bastard, he had a tough aura. He didn't die immediately, and I used hollow point rounds too! They also talked about the last person that he left with. Specifically the newbie 'Rose.'" Mark straightened up, "Keith was telling everybody that you're a monster in the form of a girl, Hari told em about your insane healing factor, which honestly I think is a little freaky Rose. No offense."

"Um, none taken?"

"And of course your buddy, Cedric, was telling everyone that you're not just a monster that you're a devil incarnate that is not to be trusted. That he tried to warn Emmett about you, and that he is sure you killed Emmett, especially after your absence from the scene of the crime."

 _I wish that was true,_ thought Ruby as she looked down rather disappointed at her rotten luck.

"Chief Donah sent a clear message to the rest of the gang telling em that if they see you to take you alive to him by any means necessary. Can't be for any good reason I can tell you that much."

"But I heard Cedric left work for good."

"Yeah, probably gonna be dedicating more time to the predators now. They seem to be giving him better protection against this new Herbivore syndicate in any case. More so than if he was on his own. If I had to guess, I would say that his involvement with the predators is really only to keep his own hide safe. The moment things get too tough, I can bet you 50 liens that he'll be among the first to run the hell away." Giving a smirk as he said so he continued, expression then going back to neutral. "I also heard of a less than reputable bounty being put on Maia's head actually. For her, it's actually a dead or alive situation. Everyone in the predators want in on the cash prize. Something over ten thousand Lien! It's a pretty penny for sure in a little village like this."

"Maybe I should send Maia a warning about the bounty? You know so that she's on her guard." Replied the worried Reaper.

"Does she have her scroll on her?"

"No, I have it here in a bag. I'll get it to her later once we meet up with her. But I do have another number I can try."

"Well then i'm sure a warning would be appreciated." The snake finally agreed. "You get on that. For now, I'm sleepy as hell," he said with a rather loud yawn as he stretched his arms wide open. "Imma turn in now, see ya tomorrow." Mark turned away from Ruby and began walking down the short hall into his room. The Door closing behind him in the slightest of clicks.

Ruby looked at Mark's door for a few more seconds before reaching for her own scroll. She looked up her last received message. Pressing on the reply button she began to type up a short message.

 _Hiya!_

 _First of all there is no need to worry I'm not in any trouble. However, I'm worried for Maia. I just want to let you know that the predators have put out a bounty on her. Watch out for yourselves. Mark can explain the details later when we all get together._

 _P.S. I got a meeting with V tomorrow morning so I won't be in the village. Maia will know what I mean._

 _Rose_

With that she clicked on the 'send' button, watching the screen until it displayed 'Message Sent'.

Ruby took a rather deep breath as she let herself sink further into the sofa. Looking at the time, it was still a little early, only 9 pm. However, she soon found that Mark's yawn was contagious as she could not help but follow in his example.

 _It's too early to go to sleep!_ She protested to herself. _There must be something to do… oh wait, there is something!_

Ruby reached for the bag of clothing that she had brought with her. Rummaging through the contents until she found what she was looking for. Taking out a tattered red and black cloak, blouse and combat skirt. Among the things she took out was some black thread and a sewing needle. Moving her hands swiftly she attempted to repair the torn fabrics as best as she could.

After about an hour of silently sewing, she looked through her ragged wardrobe. It was still sporting many tears and holes, but at least it would hold together. _Long enough perhaps for my visit with Vincent,_ she thought.

Yawning once more she finally put everything back into her bag. Standing up from her throne of a sofa, she began to walk to the guest room. Upon entering the room, she found that it was also lightly furnished much like the rest of the house. A single cabinet and a bed. _Well, beats the futon._

Ruby marched towards the window and left it slightly ajar, letting the cold night air gain access to her room. Yawning for a third time, the exhale left the window foggy. Lifting her finger she began to make doodles. Figures with swords, guns, and scythes. Her face grew grim as she took note of the sources of her subconscious doodles. Using her entire hand she wiped off the figures. Turning to the bed she finally let herself fall. Closing her eyes, she felt the promise of sleep creep up on her eyelids. Until she heard a beep and felt a vibration coming from her scroll.

Ruby pulled her scroll to her face and opened the newly received message.

 _Greetings!_

 _Thanks for the warning. Right now Maia is sleeping like a log so I'll let her know later, before she gets going anywhere. I hope to meet with you soon Rose! You ladies sure are crazy! Can't believe I'm getting myself involved!_

 _Assarri_

Ruby smiled. Her message would be delivered. _Well, at least I get a name, now I just need to attach it to a face… and maybe a body._ _I wonder what animal faunus Assarri is? Maybe she'll also be something pretty! I hope she's furry, maybe a cat like the one I saw earlier in the bakery! Her little brown ears were soo cute! Although bird faunus don't look so bad either I guess. Their arms look delicious!_ Ruby thought back on Roxie's ravenesque feathered arms.

A fourth yawn interrupted Ruby from her thoughts of adorable faunus possibilities to remind her of the sleep she had yet to get. Closing her eyes once more sleep encroached into Ruby's consciousness until she faded.

The next day, Mark would be sure to complain about the rather strong vibrations and loud snoring coming from the guest room.

* * *

 **LOL I tried my hand at a bit of comedy toward the end and honestly I can just imagine a cute snoring Ruby XD. Yes i know im so wierd laughing at my own attempts at comedy... DEAL WITH IT! Anyways, once more Happy Holidays.**

 **Please Review!**

 **As for the next fan fic i was thinking about its a crossover. A Metro 2033/RWBY story. Reading over the few of em on this sight that exist. I noticed i'm not the only one to start up with this idea but with luck I might be the first to have a finished story. I have already started on a prequel that i'm sure for many of you that played Metro Last light will recall the ending. However with a slight twist that was not shown in either the 'good' or 'bad' ending. i'll explain more about it on its first chapter/ prequel. I think it might also be done before or just a little after New Years day.**

 **Thanks again SpilledMilk17**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	9. A Morning to Remember Pt1

**Hiya guys! well not to far off from New Years! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays! Now as for this chapter you can probably guess from the title that it will be split into parts how many remains to be seen but for now this is part one.**

 **I have now also posted a prequel to the RWBY/ METRO 2033 crossover. Its actually a Metro Last Light cross over but there are references to the 2033 game. Its called Remnant of the Dark Ones. check it out and review it I'll appreciate it :) Speaking of which if anyone wants to lend me a hand with the editing for that particular cross over I'll gladly give you a shot :)**

 **well without further adieu! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ruby had fallen asleep rather early the night before, causing her to wake up quite early in the morning. Rustling in her bed, she reached out for her scroll, eyes wandering to check the time.

 _4:45? Uhh… oh well, might as well._ Ruby grabbed the blankets that were covering her and threw them off. Lifting herself from the bed, Ruby reached for the bag she had left on the floor the night before.

Opening it she took out her damaged remains of her red and black combat attire. Leaving the room with the outfit in hand, she found the restroom easily enough. Closing the door behind her, she changed.

 _I guess it's a good thing to have woken early._ Taking notice of her eye colors she immediately went through the motions of delicately removing her lenses. _Uhh how could I forget about the damn lenses._

Blue eyes turned back to their natural grey. At least the iris was. The rest of the eyeball was a slight red with several blood vessels having dilated. _I don't even feel it…_ Ruby noted the lack of discomfort despite the painful look they exhibited.

Ruby finished changing quickly. Putting on her combat boots to finish the look, she set out into the village, only barely hearing the quiet breathing coming from Mark's room. Her boots sounding rather loudly as she walked on the wooden floor. Just as she was passing the door, a loud yawn halted her movement, followed by the stern yelling of a snake faunus.

"You're so loud you know. Might just be this place carries a lot of sound, but seriously, keep it down." Another loud yawn escaped Marks lips. "If your going out, dress warmly."

 _Heh, this is hardly warm._ Ruby thought as she surveyed her clothes… or lack thereof. _Still, maybe a coat or something would be nice._

"Mark, do you happen to have something I can wear? For the cold I mean." Ruby asked, not that the cold would bother her.

Some rustling and slithering was heard as Mark moved around within the room. Opening the door a large black trench coat was thrown her way. Simple in its design, with just two pockets to store small items in. Ruby caught it easily enough throwing it over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" Ruby then turned to continue her way to the door.

Mark now took notice of Ruby's wardrobe change. "Don't forget your scythe!" he quickly reminded.

Ruby turned back towards him with a smile "Never!" _Not Crescent Rose. Not now, not ever!_ She repeated in her mind.

Picking up Crescent Rose she slung it to her back as she used to back in her days as a huntress-in-training. Stretching his arms out Mark made his way back into his room, closing the door behind him. Ruby took the movement as her cue to leave.

* * *

It was still rather dark out. Most villagers were probably still asleep. Ruby however, took to the nearest roof and began to move across the village using the cover the rooftops provided her to evade the few faunus that were awake and moving around in the dark.

Suddenly, Ruby heard glass breaking, and stopped. Trying to pinpoint the location of the sound, she began to scan the surrounding buildings from her rooftop. _There! Someone's in there._ Spotting the broken window, curiosity called out to Ruby to find out what was happening. _Maybe… I can help._ Ruby decided with a she was approaching the building, she could start to make out hushed voices.

"Come on, move faster!" said someone among the shadows, who Ruby figured was the leader.

"Get those bandages! Where are the small orange cases?" _A second voice._

"They should be in the painkillers sections!" _A third voice._

"Yeah! Right next to the first aid kits." _A fourth!_

Ruby moved closer towards the window attempting to make out the shadows. _Curse my human eyes!_ Ruby also blamed the darkness for not noticing the shard of glass she stepped on.

"I heard something! What if somebody's out there?"

Ruby pumped aura to her legs and made a jump to the roof of the little business. Using that same aura to soften her landing and help muffle it as well. She stayed still listening intently while overlooking the front entrance of the building now below her.

"Just grab what we have and lets fucking move. Whoever is out there might call those shit-for-brain cops." _First voice again… that guy is kinda pushy._

A door swung open with great force behind Ruby. _Oh! a back door!_ Running across the roof, she made it to the other side in time to see a group of four shadows, all wearing dark clothing and beanies, making it hard to see any distinguishing animal features. They were all carrying brown bags. As they ran across the empty streets, Ruby followed as best she could, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Occasionally dropping down to an alleyway to follow along on the ground for a short distance before being able to jump back onto a rooftop. _No one ever looks up…_

At last the group stopped. They got close to each other and huddled in a whisper. This time however, Ruby found that her rooftop was to far from her prey to hear what they were saying. All four of the figures nodded at each other then split up into two groups. Each pair heading in opposite direction. Ruby considered which two to follow before resorting the time honored method of choosing. _Eenie, meenie, minie, moe!_ Having decided her prey, she followed them as they passed through alleyway upon alleyway, until at last both of them turned around. Their heads turning towards the rooftops.

"We know you're there, show yourself!"

 _Huh… more observant than than I thought, but not enough._ Ruby thought as she noticed that their heads were scanning for her in the rooftop she had long since abandoned. In fact, she had managed to stay in their blind spot. Aka, directly behind them. Granted, on the rooftop behind them.

 _A bit of play time is in order!_ Ruby thought devilishly. Grabbing hold of her scythe strapped behind her, she unfolded it as fast as it would. The gears within it grinding against each other. Making enough noise to just be heard.

"You hear that?"

"What?"

"That noise!"

"I didn't hear anything."

Using her fully extended scythe she began to drag it along the rooftop. Making the slightest of a metallic 'ssccchhhhing!' noise as it moved.

"Shit! I definitely heard that!"

"What do you think that is?"

"Hell if I know." The second figure pointed up towards Ruby's rooftop this time. "But its

coming from that roof!" However by the time the first figure looked up to follow the second

figures hand, all they saw where falling rose petals.

"Are those flower petals?"

"Red Rose petals by the looks of em."

"The hell? Roses don't grow out here. It's too damn cold."

The first figure began to glow a dark brown as he activated his aura. "Be on your guard… for sure, we're not alone. These petals are some kinda calling card."

This time the second figure only nodded then took out a scroll punching in a number to make a call. Both men still scanning the rooftops for any sign of danger. At this point, Ruby was now on the ground with them, her scythe now folded back into its rifle form. She was aiming through the scope, and let a single round fly from the high caliber weapon. The rounds blast echoing throughout the alleyway. Ruby's smile turned into an open mouthed grin as she let out the softest of laughters. Once more, she was in cover and still had not been spotted.

The first figure had snapped his head in the direction of the shot. Until snapping it back to look at his comrade who was down on one knee, holding onto something bloody. The second figure began to whimper in pain as he revealed his bloody hand, or lack thereof to his comrade. His scroll having been flung off to the ground, but surprisingly not damaged. Helping up his injured ally, they began to go on the move again. Stopping only to pick up the scroll on the ground.

Ruby from her vantage point, now back on the roof, observed the two scared men. She put on her red hood to help cover her face, then went down to greet them.

The two men simply stared wide eyed at the sudden appearance out of thin air of a girl, rose petals seemingly dancing around her. The girl in front of them kept her face hidden. only revealing the lateral side of a pale nose and chin sticking out from her red hood. Her clothes in tatters, revealed plenty of use. Some red and black stains in some of the black areas of her outfit, seemingly showing dry blood. This young girl exhumed the very essence of a person that might very well have been to hell and back. Many visible scars showed through the tattered clothing. To complete the look, she carried the Grim Reaper's very own weapon of choice, fully extended on her shoulder.

"Oh shit! It's Death!" mumbled the second figure. The first figure only stayed quite, deep in thought as he supported his injured friend on his shoulder. Ruby however could not help but notice that his brown aura seemed much more vibrant. The first figure not giving away his thoughts, but definitely recognizing Ruby as a threat. For a solid minute all three of them stood in this manner. Neither one of the two thugs wanting to incur this girl's wrath, while at the same time knowing they would not be able to run. Ruby finally decided to make the first move as she let her scythe fall blade first, impaling into the ground. The rifle portion aiming towards the thugs.

"We gotta go!" begged the second man. The first still remained silent. It was obvious now to Ruby that the second man was leaning towards the flight response whereas the first might have been considering the fight response. _That or he froze up,_ Ruby thought with an internal giggle.

Keeping her head low so that her hood covered the top of her face she began to move slowly to both men, scythe dragging on the ground, leaving a neat line in the snow it went through.

"Go!" commanded the second man. Without hesitation, the first heeded the order turning face to run. However, he stayed still as the red reaper closed in on his position. Slowly reaching behind his back, he began to pull on the taser gun he had underneath his shirt. _Just a little closer_. he thought. His grip tightened on the holster. A bead of sweat dripping down his face.

 _Now!_ he commanded of himself as he used his now adrenaline fueled body to take aim at the Reaper. Letting loose the taser dart, they flew true toward Ruby's chest. At least they would have if the Reaper had not reacted with a swiftness and precision that completely baffled the thug.

With a surprisingly fast downward swing the taser dart was redirected harmlessly to the ground. Using the man's surprise against him, the reaper closed the distance fast, striking him and sending him flying several feet. The strike might have caused internal bleeding had it not been for his aura still protecting him. Still, with only a small fit of coughs, the downed thug lifted himself up to once more face Ruby.

 _This one will be fun to play with,_ thought Ruby, still not showing her face to the thug, which only served to hide her grin.

Taking his chances, the thug decided to charge at her. Ruby stood slightly surprised at the sudden frontal assault, but remained undeterred in her playful antics as she deliberately swung her scythe towards the man's neck, slowly enough to give him time to duck under it, until he met Ruby's boot to his face. The blow making his aura flicker, as the man was once again launched back hitting the wall to a building.

While his hands were at his face as though he was trying to attain some relief from his pain, Ruby closed the distance. Infusing herself in her red aura, she easily picked up the man from the ground singlehandedly, throwing him into the air. Just as he was about to land, Ruby swung her scythe high above her catching the man's leg, piercing through the failing aura, flesh, and bones, right below the knee cap.

The thug let out a unrestrained howl of pain as he hung helpless with his leg impaled on the scythe, his head hanging upside down as he attempted to lift his torso trying to reach his leg as if ,thinking perhaps, he could get his hands on his leg he might be able to get free. He soon realized the pain shooting down his body from his skyward leg would simply not allow him the pleasure of movement.

"Don't move," Ruby said in a coy fashion. "It will only hurt more." _Can't have my prey passing out in pain now can we._ Ruby began to look around in search of a more secluded area to have her fun. Spotting a dark and seemingly empty alleyway, she nodded to herself in silent agreement. _That looks like a nice place._

Ruby then did something that despite the pain, silenced the thug momentarily. Ruby began to whistle moving along with the man hanging in tow. _Just what kind of person whistled doing this kinda shit?_. The Thug asked himself incredulously.

Blood trickling down the blade and his leg. The blood traveled down his torso and around his head. Leaving drops of blood in the snow. Ruby shuffling across the snow moving ice and rose petals around with every step. Most of the petals now dissipating, leaving only the drops of blood in the snow to signify that anything had happened at all in that dark lonely street. At this point, each step now once more eliciting a whimper of pain from Ruby's prey.

Having reached the alleyway, Ruby let the man down slowly, and then unceremoniously pulling the scythe out with such rigor that the man simply wailed at the sudden exiting of the blade, nearly tearing the limb from the man. It severed a number of arteries and veins, only increasing the blood flow now spurting from his leg, and incite another howl of pain. He curled up to his leg as best he can to apply pressure with his hands, only slowing the bleeding slightly.

Ruby brought the now bloody blade to her face. Taking a large whiff of the red painted tool of death. _Yeah, that's the stuff. Bleed a little more for me…_ Ruby lowered the head of her scythe. Aiming the barrel at the man's shoulder. Pulling on the trigger a round tore through said man's shoulder blade, missing his lung by only a few inches. The echo of the shot rang out for what felt like several minutes. In truth, it was only about 4 seconds.

Now with two distinctive areas of pain introduced in his body, the thug surprisingly kept silent, not counting the few whimpers that managed to escape his clenched teeth. Perhaps he was no longer content in giving the Reaper before him the satisfaction of his 'discomfort' or perhaps he was already 'breaking' his body not even knowing what the correct response should be in a situation such as this.

The new flow of blood painted the snow on the floor around the thug red. Ruby was almost tempted to start playing with the bloody snow. She might have even started to do so, had a voice not interrupted her. No, not a voice more like a shout. A roar of challenge approaching the reaper from behind.

Turning around she caught sight of a thick tree stump swinging towards her face. Ducking under it, she reached out to grab the hand that swung it. Pulling on the hand she used the bladed end of her scythe to trip her challenger over the blade. As the figure flew past her, she noticed that right behind the first assailant another body followed behind with a kick aimed at her midsection. Now grabbing the scythe with both hands, she motioned to move the staff portion to block the kick. Not stopping there, she decided to use the man's own momentum to direct the failed kick. Making the new challenger overstep, and also trip following after the first of the challengers. A third challenger! This once charged Ruby much like the first two. But with a subtle yet important difference. He was much slower. Perhaps it was caution, perhaps it was fear, Either way Ruby met him head on with a fast downward swing from Crescent Rose.

The blade landed with a loud thud piercing the ground and throwing up the slightest puff of snow and dust. The blade having traveled only 2 inches from carving into the third challenger's face, causing him to flinch in his charge. With wide open eyes directed at his almost killer of a small girl, he stumbled back onto his rear end.

 _Wait, I know this one, this is the one who ran away. Then…_ Ruby turned to face the first two assailants. _Their figures definitely matched the other two that had split from the group of four._

Click! The sound of a bullet entering the chamber of a gun, waiting to be fired. Ruby followed the sound back to the original wounded thug. A pistol in his uninjured arm. _Where did he get the gun?_ Was a question the Reaper did not get to ask as she activated her semblance.

Bang! A round that would have hit her stomach missed by several inches as she managed to move just in time. However, that same round found another target to hurt. Skimming the left ear of the final challenger. The thug simply yelled out in pain as he held the side of his head.

"Shit!" was all he got to say as Ruby used her semblance to give her a boost and send her boot to his head with much more power, sending him through a wall and into the dark building. After said kick, she turned to the rest of the men. All of them scared, however unlike the last challenger the first two, still not willing to show it.

The first of the three thugs got up leaning against the wall of the alleyway. Picking up the log, he threw it again at Ruby who simply sliced it in two before it reached her. The man followed closely behind the log hoping to use the distraction to his advantage. Unfortunately for him, such a simple strategy proved futile. Ruby used the same curving motion she used to slice the log to place the bladed end of Crescent Rose facing away from the aggressor. Pulling the trigger a bang is heard and the little Reaper was launched from one side of the alleyway to the other. In her hand, was a hand. The attacking thug falling in pain using his one arm to clutch as his bloody stump.

"Hey!" a strange yet commanding voice yelled.

Ruby looked out towards the street. Under a street light, was a large faunas in a police uniform running towards her. Attracted to the scene by the sound of gunfire no doubt. _Come on!_ She internally whined, like frustrated child.

She let go of the arm. Then activated her semblance. Running back into the alleyway in between all the thugs. As Ruby exited out the other side of the alleyway, she glanced back to notice that two figures went out of the alleyway running in opposite directions. Ruby paused a moment only to pick up a bag that was dropped by one of the thugs that left.

She continued on for a few more minutes before finally stopping, slightly winded from the continuous use of her semblance. She once more grabbed Crescent Rose to wipe it off with her cloak and using the snow around to clean it. Once done, she holstered her weapon in its traditional place folded at her back. She then opened the bag. It had a variety of medicine, bandages, and to her luck, eye drops. Taking the eye drops she applied some to her reddened eyes. Adjusting to the sensation of the drops, she once more set out on the move.

* * *

Running diligently, she quickly came within view of the large wooden wall that kept the Grimm at bay. She began to skim along the bottom of the wall while being wary to avoid the direct line of sight of any of the guards. Most of them facing outwards into the forest to begin with, with the ever so sudden glances at the village they guarded constantly. Along a few of the guard towers, Ruby would catch short conversations between guards, while in others there would be dead silence.

Only taking a few minutes, she found the place she was looking for. The spot in the walls that had the grooves she had made several weeks ago. Some of the indentations still looked as inconspicuous as ever, while a few of them did not. Snow and ice began to fill them pronouncing to anyone looking for them that the indentations exists. As they nearly pointed out the arm and foot holds used to climb up and down the wall.

 _I'll have to hide this on my way back,_ Ruby decided.

For now, Ruby began her trek up the wall as she had down several times before. When on the other side, she began to travel in the cold dark forest to her old camping grounds. It was still in the manner she had last left it, which meant falling apart. After having been gone for some time, some scavengers seemed to have found and made off with Ruby's hidden stash of meat within the snow. Light was now barely starting to shine from across the horizon above the treeline.

 _Won't be long for Vince to arrive, but maybe I can get some shut eye._ With this thought in mind, she climbed a tree, barely feeling the embracing cold wind as she closed her eyes. She used the cloak and long coat to blanket herself. It was a rather short nap as barely an hour later the lion faunas's proud and commanding voice was heard calling out to her.

"Red! Red! Where are you?"

Ruby eyes began to peel open as a yawn escaped her lips. The sun now finally shining through the trees. Alerting the lion faunas and his fellow 'followers/guards' to Ruby's location in the trees above them.

"Hiya! What's going on?" Ruby yelled down to them. Dropping from the tree to land in front of the group. "Have something for me to do?"

"Yes actually, I just need to discuss something with you." Vincent looked around taking note of the rather demolished and rundown looking campsite. "It's regarding your living arrangements and…" Vincent hesitated "well just know that I want to talk." He turned his face sideways facing the faunus behind him. "Go set up a perimeter around this… campsite. Stay vigilant, I don't want any surprises from Grimm," he ordered them before adding a hushed, "at least not more."

Cocking their various rifles and shotguns, they all dispersed in many different directions. Keeping their eyes and ears peeled to give them any early warning of approaching Grimm. Giving them a few seconds to head out to their jobs Vincent finally spoke.

"Listen Red…"

 _Red? Oh right, just like Mark, that's the name Vincey here knows me as…_

"I'll be frank with you, things in the village have recently been taking turns for the worse."

"How so?"

"I suppose you could say that political stability within the village is currently being tossed out the window. The council is split down the middle of two sides that have all but declared war on each other. This village will not last long if civil war were to break out."

"What two sides? Have humans found there way here?" Ruby asked cautiously. "Other than me of course."

Vincent chuckled at the legitimate question. Not because of Ruby's curiosity of village events, but because of the answer to the question.

"To a human like you, the real answer would seem completely ridiculous."He paused. "Hell it sounds completely idiotic to me."

"Oh?"

"The two sides of this little instability seem to be decided not necessarily by ideology, but by dietary preference."

Ruby feigned a little laughter in order to keep with her cover. Until realizing that Vincent stared hard at the Reaper as he stiffened up.

"So what you like to eat tells a person if you're good or bad?"

Vincent motioned his hand through his lion like mane of hair. _Maybe coming to Ruby Rose of all people is a mistake to ask for help. Who in their right mind asks a known serial killer for help anyways?_ He thought.

"So I guess some fighting has been happening in the village?" Ruby questioned.

 _That's right, only a desperate man would be willing to do something like this, and the situation's starting to get desperate._ Vincent concluded.

"Yes," Vincent responded. "Don't get me wrong, we do have a police force within the village to help keep the peace but, well I have reason to believe that they may be compromised."

"What do you mean 'compromised'?"

"Well the chief has been only doing the bare minimum of what is asked of his duties or sometimes shirking them and not doing anything at all. The people are scared. Fighting is breaking out, and the officers that are meant to be protecting them from it aren't doing anything."

"Why not just fire him? Get a new person to be boss of the police department."

"It's not so simple, not any more, he isn't the only one ignoring his duties. Within the police department itself a good majority of them seem to be following his lead. If possible I would have long since replaced them all with guards from the wall. But that would only weaken the walls. We can't have that with all the negativity in the village. Not to mention that doing so might push this whole crisis over the edge. Until recently we have been able to avoid bloodshed."

"Until recently?"

"Yeah, a police officer was found dead two days ago, along with several injured individuals in a house far from the village center. Damn, it was a bloodbath in there too. One of the injured ended up dead when he was taken for medical treatment. A bear faunus, strange thing is he isn't even a registered villager so I can only assume that he was smuggled in. By whom I can't say."

"You mentioned this split within the council?"

"Yeah, you met the council once before. Remember Connor?"

"The large guy? Brown hair?"

"Yeah, bison faunas." Agreed Vincent. "How about Winston?"

"Umm… was he the wolf guy?"

"Heh… try the opposite, he's a hare." Vincent corrected. Then reminded Ruby. "The wolf's name is Remus"

"What has Connor done?"

"He is under a…" Vincent paused "bad influence. I don't know who or what that influence is exactly. But I'm sure that it's gotten him to reach out to one side of this conflict in support. I don't know exactly how he did it but he also has Winston keeping an eye out for him. The few men I can trust, well... they have been having a lot of trouble keeping track of Connor. Every time they lose Connor, Winston seems to appear nearly out of thin air, and manages to distract their attention."

"Why do you think that any council member would be willing to go against the village in this manner?"

"I can't say for sure. Winston and I used to be good friends. This entire deal with the village though is showing a side of him I honestly did not know he had, anyways this should be enough to give you an idea that things aren't going smoothly in the village."

"Mhm." Ruby nodded. Trying to keep a neutral expression. _Just tell me what you want already._ "So, you probably want to ask something of me?"

Vincent nodded with a small grin. "You're still very much a child, and I hate to ask this of you. I really do, Let's just say that I, and well the council know who you are."

Ruby's throat tightened and her breathing slowed as she took in the words. _What do you mean exactly?_ "Umm, of course you know who I am. I'm Red, the girl that helped Mark out back on the boat when we came under…"

"You're more than that" Vincent interrupted.

Knots could be felt forming in Ruby's stomach. "Uhh?"

Vincent continued before Ruby could respond. "You are the notorious murderer of at least one person and the assaulter of another. both faunus to be exact."

Ruby took several steps back from Vincent. Hand slowly reaching behind her.

"You were sent to a very poorly known yet high security prison/labour camp, called rogue camp."

Ruby's hand now on the latch that held Crescent Rose to her back.

"Rumors stated that you died in an attempt to escape from that camp. A few rumors say that you survived. My eyes tell me the latter to be true."

Ruby kept a hardened stare at the hulking lion faunas in front of her. Her hand now holding onto a folded Crescent Rose, in its gun form. Vincent throughout his revelation kept a calm demeanor as the Reaper in front of him all but prepared for a fun time.

"Your true name, is Ruby Rose." Then he turned his sight to the weapon in Ruby's hand. "That, if I'm not mistaken is the infamous scythe used to commit your crimes."

"Vincent, tell me something. What were your first thoughts when I first arrived here at a gate."

"That you were a threat to the safety of this village, New haven, one that we could not ignore. Mark at that very moment may have just vouched for us to leave you alone or let you into the village. But he did more than just that, he saved your life. Not everyone of us agreed, but we were going to kill you."

Ruby's finger now went to the unfolding button triggering the mechanisms and gears to grind against each other. Giving the weapon its signature form. Ruby now held on to the scythe with both hands. Her knees slowly bending down into a wider stance.

"Looking back on it, I realize that perhaps in the long run that might have been for the best. Tell me Ruby, how busy have you been with the duties we set for you, defending the walls from Grimm attacks?"

"You're telling me I'm a known murder, and you're still asking about how I'm doing at my job?"

"Well" Vincent rebutted, "I think there might be some relevance. Since you arrived there was a trend of less frequent attacks to the walls, for the past three weeks in fact there hasn't been any confirmed sightings of any type of Grimm." Vincent now visibly frowned "This is worrying, considering the situation the village is in. Where are they all at, is a question I'm now constantly asking myself. If they are grouping up somewhere, then maybe the walls and guards won't be enough should they attack. If they truly are gone from the area, than we have to know what drove them away and see if we can replicate it in other places."

"But the thing that has me most curious is the sudden appearance of a Deathstalker in the middle of the village found at the scene of the police officer's murder. All the walls are intact so a breach by force isn't likely, and none of the guards ever saw a Deathstalker climb the wall or any Grimm for that matter."Vincent finally finished.

"Ruby Rose" His eyes now going to the battle ready Reaper's eyes. "Do you know anything about this?"

* * *

 **Thanks to Spilledmilk 17 for editing :) Has been making all of the last few chapters much more legible than how I originally write them XD.**

 **Oh and did you notice the rather obvious reference I made... lol yeah, I know you did XD First person to point it out in a review gets a bloody snowball as my late Holiday Gift!**


	10. A Morning to Remember Pt2

**So with a bit of Writer's block this chapter took a while to complete, but nevertheless here it is!**

 **Also random self promotion but, if you guys are familiar with the Metro books or games. I'm making a rwby/metro 2033 crossover. It will be slow going. but yeah if you have the time check it out please. Also its technically a Metro Last Light crossover but unfortunately fan fiction doesn't have last light as an option to choose from so yeah. only Metro 2033.**

 **Also also! I'm finally gonna be getting back into classes this next week so that might slow up my writing... or I may ignore school and write all the time... only time will tell XD...**

 **Also Also also! Enjoy!**

* * *

Both individuals stared each other down. The only sound to interrupt the silence was that of some unknown bird singing away the chilly morning.

"I don't know anything." Ruby finally stated bluntly, in as neutral expression as she could muster. Her slower breathing and stance however betraying her attempts at concealing her emotions.

Vincent still had not made any move to indicate any attack on his end. In fact Vincent had not even gotten into a defensive stance either. He simply stood as straight as he could without a worry in the world. Only showing of the slightest of scowls at Ruby.

"That's a lie!" Vincent stated loudly.

"What makes you think I know anything?" Ruby hissed back.

Vincent did not answer immediately. Keeping his eyes trained on the reaper. Taking note of every breath her body took, the exact distance between them both, the slightest of twitches in Ruby's fingers as they closed in on the trigger of her scythe.

"I was just wondering if perhaps you might have seen any strange Grimm activity… something that perhaps the guards might have missed."

"I don't know anything." Ruby repeated. Her voice now showing hints of irritation and anger.

"After all, you have been out here killing Grimm for these past few weeks, am I correct?" Vincent's tone bordering on sarcasm and legitimacy. Which only aided in confusing the young ex-huntress in training. _Does he know or doesn't he?_

Vincent took a single step closer to Ruby. Only to have the known murder tense up even further in response. He took a second step further. _With another step he'll be in range of Crescent Rose._ Ruby thought, further tightening her grip, and loosening her legs.

She would need to strike hard if Vincent's rather calm demeanor was anything to go by. At the same time, Being mobile would be sure to help get her out of a bad situation. She could run. Her semblance should be enough for that in any case. But then that would mean having to abandon the idea of returning to the village, as Vincent would no doubt spend a considerable amount of time trying to hunt her down. This was going to be a tough call.

It took about a minute of them simply reading each others body language. However what happened in the next few seconds baffled Ruby for a solid 2 minutes. Vincent took another step forward. Ruby swung on instinct at the large faunas in front of her with a sideways swing with the intent of cleaving her opponent in half.

Vincent matched her speed as he ducked under the scythe. Moving both his hands in perfect synchronization, he used one to grab onto the scythe handle in between Ruby's hand above his head, and the other to grab at one of Ruby's lower Ribs. His hands not piercing through skin thanks only to Ruby's aura flaring by pure instinct. He pulled the girl's rib towards him. Ruby tried to respond to this pull by raising her knee to meet with Vincent's head. Vincent merely adjusted his head slightly to the left dodging the kick by a few centimeters. He then opened his mouth wide revealing clean white teeth and several pointed fangs.

Biting down on Ruby's thigh, he imbued himself in a yellow colored aura to enhance his bite drew several trickles of blood and then lifted the reaper using all of his three holds on the girl's now weakened combat stance. Vincent then proceeded to slam her down hard. The snow lifting slightly as it somewhat cushioned the fall, but still made the smaller girl lose her breath in a gasp. Not missing a beat, Vincent then pulled on the scythe's handle, kicking Ruby's hands off. As Vincent stood up he placed the scythe's blade to Ruby's neck.

Imbuing aura into her hands, she reached for the blade to push it away from her neck and give her a small amount of moving space. Being somewhat successful, she activated her semblance in order to quickly get up and away. Ruby then used that same momentum to yank back her scythe. Once she stood up and placed both her hands on the handle of her scythe, she thought she was ready to move on, only to find that Crescent Rose was burning! Even the black portions seemed to glow a slight red as a sizzle is heard.

 _What the… what happened!?_ Ruby looked down at her hands. They were a charred black as skin flakes began to fall off. She dropped her scythe as the cold embrace of snow managed to cool her weapon down, ultimately saving it. Vapour came off the sides of Crescent Rose. Any other person might have cried out in pain, but not Ruby. Her face only showed anger at her own inability to kill this man. And the fact that if she tried to grab her weapon right now she would only be further hurting herself.

This only further intrigued Vincent. His eyes showing a confused look at the obviously hurt reaper, and her resilience to pain. This look however did not stay plastered on his face for long. As Ruby charged wildly at the Lion faunus intent on tackling the taller man to the ground. Perhaps if Ruby got him on the ground she could have an advantage. Despite her burns, she curled her hands into fists and aimed it to his face. He dodged, then countered with a flurry of jabs at Ruby's midsection. Ruby managed to block several hits before he began adding in light kicks as well. Destabilizing her once more before a jab to her temporal lobe knocked her back down.

"I would prefer if… we did not fight." Vincent stated calmly. "However, if you absolutely cannot control yourself, than I'm afraid I will have to kill you, and I would rather hope to avoid that." He then added. "At least, for now." _For now? Better make a note of that, wait!, He said he did want something from me._

"So what do you want?" Ruby asked.

"I want to offer you a job." Vincent paused as he considered how Ruby might react to his next few words. "Within the village."

Ruby's eyes widened. Vincent slowly backed off from the reaper as she lifted herself of the ground.

"This job however won't be… legal." he continued "I'm going to get straight to the point. I need you to work with your friend, Mark, and for the sake of this village. We need… we need Connor taken out. Mark does not know about this and will never know about your intentions. He already has his reasons for coming here and has his own job to do. As such you are not to tell him about Connors hit. You are only to help one another get yourselves in a position to complete your jobs."

"Why Connor?"

"He is the one being pulled around and used like a puppet. Without a puppet, the puppet master can't put on his show." He reasoned. "It will force his influence out of hiding in order to either find another replacement, or work on this himself. Also, based on your history, I figure you might enjoy taking this life. So you can have some fun."

 _Really! I can go all out?_ Ruby could almost start to feel her stomach grumble, her mouth water, her throat almost tingling as though she were now feeding. "And, I won't get into trouble for it?"

"We'll… deal with it later when the time comes." He stated half heartedly. As if though he did not even believe it himself. This response did not give Ruby much assurance. As was shown with her still being in a slightly widened stance incase Vincent went on some surprise offensive. However this did not mean the offer was not worth considering.

On the one hand, this entire meeting could have been a setup. And is meant to put Ruby in a position that will hinder her ability to attain any kind of redemption. Or it might just be what Ruby needs in order to attain said redemption. This entire ordeal that she has had to suffer through since the attack on that damn Bunny faunus that simply refused to die. _It isn't fair! But… maybe this will be it._ A crooked smile now appeared on the psychotic reaper. Her eyes shifted to meet Vincent's.

"Alright, I'll do it." She stated. Lowering her guard stance. wise however keeping her aura active and glowing. A red tint surrounding the young women's body. Standing up straight to face vincent she asked "When would the best time to kill Connor be? And where?" Dropping all pretense of hiding her identity.

"Hmph, follow me. Let's go for a short walk." He then placed his left hand into his ear to press a button on the hidden earpiece. "Everyone, head back to the village, alert the guards on the wall, I'll be walking the perimeter with our human friend." Mentioning "friend" in a rather elevated tone.

As such they began their walk, not taking to long to reach the wall. They began to skim along the wooden defensive architecture.

"I can't exactly tell you to kill him in a certain matter, because honestly, I don't think you'll even listen." he started. Ruby silently agreeing with the statement. After all, who knows what she may be capable of ones she goes into a frenzy. "But I can tell you where he will be in two weeks time."

"And where would that be?"

"The council holds regular meetings every month. The next one is scheduled in two weeks on Friday."

"Can I get him any sooner?" Ruby whined

"No!" Vincent nearly shouted. Catching Ruby off guard from the suddenly elevated voice. "I need some time. After all I did say the council was split didn't I?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well I meant that. But I don't think the others are too far gone.

Ruby looked up to the sky . The scythe still in her hand after having gotten the weapon from the cold ground. It now only had a warm feel to it. Still she did not want to risk putting it away completely only compromising with herself to keep it folded and in her hands, As they walked, a black bird cawed as it passed over the two hikers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say that they are simply… misguided."

"Your giving the others a chance, but not Connor?"

"Yes."

The response did not sit well with Ruby. _Could senseless killing really help me get my life back?_

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Ruby rethought that same question. _No… I don't need to know why, I just need to take control._

"When this is over, will I be allowed to stay in the village?" Ruby asked. "Without having to hide I mean."

Vincent thought about the request, but ultimately consented. After all why say no if it could hinder the cooperation from a murderous psychopathic girl. "You may have to change your name permanently. 'Ruby Rose' is infamous across Vale. And no doubt you've at least been mentioned outside the kingdom as well."

Ruby agreed silently, she'd miss her name, but if the past few months have proven anything, it was that she could adapt to another. She had already established an alias around New Haven, had met a few of the villagers. Perhaps with some patience she could truly start a new life here. _Assuming Vincent won't change his mind later that is. And no random person from my past looks for me in search of trouble._ Honestly though, the reaper herself couldn't be sure if she wouldn't go around looking for trouble herself.

"Ok… I'll do it. Just keep up your end!" Ruby stated as she stopped walking, turning her head to the bigger man beside her.

"Hmph." He kept on walking before motioning to Ruby to keep following. Many more details still had to be discussed. _This might work out for everyone in the end._ Thought Vincent.

* * *

 **Several thousands of kilometers away at Beacon.**

 _It has now been a full week since the attack by the White fang. Most people have gotten to calling the attack on military installation Vamen as 'The Start'. This was largely due to the media and press's sudden promotion of the event in terms of referring to it as the first direct attack on a military target since the end of the human faunus war over a century ago, marking an end to the established time of peace since then. Many people worldwide have been holding their breath as they watch events unfold. In addition, Several human supremacists groups have turned their efforts against faunus peace demonstrations in Mistral to much more violent actions. Some of them being bold enough to actively recruit out in the open._

"Turn that off!" hissed a clearly irritated voice.

A hand moved towards the remote. Clicking on the power button the monitor powered down.

"Bad enough situations we have to deal with, without the White Fang getting involved and giving those kind of people fuel for their fire."

"Yeah, I can't stand creeps like that!" Affirmed Yang in support of her feline lover.

"When do you guys think the restriction on air travel will be lifted?" asked Alys, currently sitting on Weiss's bed, beside said owner of the bed.

"I don't know."

"I should have known they would do this." Stated the feline huntress. "I should have been able to stop it."

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up over it. What happened, happened. Focusing on what we could have done differently won't change that. Best to look to the future."

"Future, huh? Have you thought about ours, about our dream?" Blake rebutted, worry evident in her tone.

"Listen, we will get to Ruby, just as soon as we can fly out of here." said a consoling Yang.

"Ruby?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh… right, I guess we forgot to mention it to you." Yang acknowledged.

"To be fair, you're going through what amounts to a war scene is probably a good enough excuse for us to forget about what we learned about Ruby for few days." Blake defended.

"Hmph." Weiss had not forgotten about Ruby. If anything, realizing that Penny had reason to believe that Ruby was a changed person since they had first met only further motivated her to acknowledge the possibility of rehabilitation for the young reaper. "So what did you learn?"

Yang grinned widely. "Not much really, just where she may be?"

"How did you find out?" Asked the kickboxing doe faunas.

"Well Team JNPR told me, and Blake was told by one of the benefactor dudes that are funding the village." Yang then leaned closer to Weiss's ear to whisper. "Just try not to mention it too much. Blake is still a little miffed that JNPR only came to me."

Blake's bow visible twitched. Yang grimaced in disappointment knowing she wasn't quite subtle enough, before resuming her more Yang-like demeanor.

"So, she is at that secret village?" concluded Weiss, willfully ignoring the antics on display by Bumblebee.

Blake nodded in affirmation.

The BY of Team RWBY let Weiss and Alys take in the situation. Until Alys broke the silence. "If it makes you feel any better, I would just like to say that I don't think Ruby's reasons for going there would be to cause any trouble."

Blake simply nodded halfheartedly as Yang stroked her back. Suddenly a knock is heard on the RWBY door.

"I'll get it." Blake went to the door to open it, revealing Nora popping her head in, team JNPR behind her.

"Blake! Just the person we wanted to see!"

"Huh?" was all she managed to get out before Nora thrust her arms to Blake's shoulders. With surprising strength she nearly lifted Blake up before pulling her across the door down the hall. The rest of Team JNPR in tow directly behind.

Yang simply giggled slightly as Weiss and Alys stood in shock at the sudden abduction of their Teammate, friend, or girlfriend.

"What was that?" asked Weiss.

"I asked Team JNPR to run interference."

"For what?"

With that simple two word question Yang took a deep breath before her expression hardened. Putting both of the heiress and faunas at a feeling of unease.

"I'm sneaking out of Beacon to find Ruby, The longer we wait, the more damage that she might do." She stated rather sadly.

"But I thought all flights were still restricted to mostly military operations?"

"The air isn't the only way to travel, Alys."

"But it is the fastest." she rebuked.

"Ok so you're leaving Beacon, but why not tell Blake?" Interrupted Weiss.

"Because I still love Ruby. Family bonds don't just break after a family member makes a few mistakes, you know? Blake doesn't share that kind of sentiment with me. And well I love Blake too. I don't want to put her in danger, in case Ruby… you know, isn't happy to see us." She finished sadly.

"It took all of us to get her last time." Weiss retorted before she noted Alys's distraught face. Still she had to continue despite her displeasure at witnessing her girlfriends discomfort. "If Ruby is not happy, you can't seriously think you can take her on by yourself."

"No, I don't think it would be that easy either. That's why I'm taking Team JNPR with me."

"The entire team?"

"Well ok, I honestly was just going to bring Ren and Pyrrha, but Nora being well… Nora found out and immediately said she wanted a rematch."

"Rematch?" Asked Alys.

"Long story… and I don't know for how long Team JNPR will hold Blake's attention. Anyways, so she found out. They said they would help."

"What about Jaune?"

"Worried for him, Snow Angel?" Yang teased.

"As if! I was just asking." A slight blush appearing over the heiress's pale cheeks. Eliciting a giggle from the Schnee heiress girlfriend.

"Nah Jaune-y is going to stay behind. Once Blake finds out I'm gone, she's gonna follow. That's where our white knight is gonna come in. He is gonna sabotage Blake's attempts at leaving, for as long as he can."

"Why not ask me or Alys!" We are your teammates too you dolt. We promised to have each others backs."

"I know, which is why I'm asking you to help Jaune keep Blake here. Jaune is a lucky guy to say the least, but there is only so much that luck will do for him. He is gonna need your smarts Weiss Queen. And based on what I heard." Yang turned her attention to the faunas sitting next to Weiss "Alys, you are a beast!" She complemented before quickly understanding the double meaning and adding "No Offense."

"None taken." She responded with a smile.

"I hope that one day when this is all over I can get a chance to spar with you that would be sooo epic!"

Now it was Alys's turn to blush slightly as she uttered "Uh… uh yeah, me too."

"You know, in-case Blake gets a bit more… rowdy, I was wondering if perhaps you can give Weiss and Jaune a helping hand. Just try not to go too hard on her. Otherwise I may have to charge you guys for a brand new Blake."

Both the girls took several seconds to now let the request sink in. Both looked at each other before nodding at Yang. Bringing a big genuine smile to her face. "Ooh! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!, you have no idea how much this mea…!" nearly shouting it with glee before being interrupted.

"Yang!"

"Yes?"

"Remember what we said after the incident with that Torchwick ne'er-do-well at the docks, about not having any secrets."

Yang nodded cautiously. Her lilac eyes pointed downward at the floor as her fists tensed.

"Well I don't think it's right for us to not include Blake." Weiss sternly remarked. "But I understand why you don't want her to confront Ruby yet, so I won't tell her. However in keeping with this promise we made for team… RWBY I feel you should know that Alys and I are also looking into figuring out what's wrong with Ruby."

"Really?"

"Yes, we're looking into some piece of evidence that was overlooked when Ruby was sentenced."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Security footage was overlooked and probably not analyzed fully enough, due to the rest of the overwhelming evidence against Ruby. I still believe myself that Ruby did in fact do the actions she did however what was never resolved was motive. And well maybe if we can figure out what tipped her over the edge we can help her still."

"What makes you think you might find something that the investigators for Ruby's case did not find?"

"I just told you Yang, they were looking into 'what' happened not the 'why' it happened."

"How will you get into that security footage. It's probably been stored away in locked up records."

"Penny"

"Pennies? What's that ancient form of money gonna do for us now?"

"Not the currency you bimbo!"

"Hey!"

"I mean, Penny, the girl that helped out Ruby and Blake down at the docks."

"Ohhh, her…"

"Yes, she is a ro- she has a really good eye. If anyone can find something crucial it's probably her. We just need her help." Weiss explained.

"After 'The Start' since Weiss was exhausted, Penny let me know that she was being recalled to Atlas for debriefing. However, she also told me that she was going to find a way to come back to Vale within the next few days, to meet with us here at Beacon." Continued Alys.

Yang looked out to the window then walked to it. She could see several students out in the campus courtyard. Walking, talking, and for a few of them getting into various shenanigans. Briefly reminding her of the many good times team RWBY had when all of them were still together.

"Ok. Damn, I'd really like to stay here with you guys, with what you're doing. It's got my curiosity peaked." Yang stated with a grin. "But I have to find her."

Weiss nodded "Good Luck, we'll keep Blake in line"

"Thanks. I'm leaving in two da-"

Just then Blake bursts in through the door, locking it tight behind her. Her face completely red as her hand slowly came off the door handle, slowly turning to her surprised teammates and friends.

"Don't ask!" She hissed at them all.

"Don't tell!" giggled the rather bodacious blonde.

"Yang! Are you behind this!?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Why!" Blake spouted angrily before jumping Yang. They fell to the ground grappling with each other. As Weiss and Alys simply smiled warmly at the the two energetic girls. the heiress and doe faunas holding hands.

* * *

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Mark and I will get it done" Ruby stated with a smirk.

"Come with me, I should at least guide you in to meet with your partner."

Ruby and Vincent had at this point walked from one village entryway to another. As the two approached, they were noticed by the guards on the wall. They motioned for others to operate the gate mechanism. Slowly the gate parted ways with a light rumble. Revealing several village buildings inside and even a few trucks. _Probably how the guards moved from the wall to the center of the village in between shifts._

"Put on your hood and stick close to me. Place your arm around my neck and act like you are hurt." Vincent crouched down slightly in order to allow the reaper to hunch over on the taller lion faunus. He as well reached over to Ruby in order to give the appearance of supporting the younger 'injured' girl.

A few of the guards then began to surround the two lifting their rifles and taking aim at the red cloaked reaper. Perhaps suspecting some type of attack or simply being extra cautious. Either way one of them asked the question all the guards had in mind.

"Sir, where is she going?"

"Don't worry son, I'm just escorting our friend here to a doctor. An Ursa took us by surprise just a while ago. She took a hit meant for me, least I can do is get her patched up." The rather grisly appearance of Ruby only further helping corroborate his story.

This did not sit right with the guards however as another then asked "Sir, with all do respect, why not simply have the doctor come out here?"

"It would take too long. I fear her injuries are too severe. We have to get her to a doctor as soon as possible before it's too late. Speaking of which, I will be taking one of your trucks. It will be faster that way." The girl beside him issuing a weak sounding moan to support his tale of her gruesome injury. Ruby already looked the part, with her torn and bloodied cloak.

"Very well, but we can help escort the girl with you."

"No need, in her injured state she is hardly a threat, and as soon as the doc is done with her I'll bring her back outside."

The men around the two individuals stared them down dubiously for several seconds before the faunus that seemed in charge of that entrance, a fox faunus like Rowan, but much more gruff looking stepped up. He lowered his weapon then motioned for the rest to do the same. "If you need any help just call for it sir."

"Thank you for your understanding." Vincent led Ruby to the nearest truck and had her lay down on the bed of the truck. Before he himself climbed on to the driver's seat in the front. Turning on the ignition, he began driving towards the village as Ruby laid down and silently stared at the rather greyish sky above pass her by.

The fox guard at the gate kept his eyes trained on the truck until it made an eventual turn around a building and out of sight. He looked over his fellow guardsmen. Then spared a glance at the woods outside the village. "Alright, close it down, and Simmons, call Connie. Tell her I need a break, Imma cut out for the rest of the day and probably the rest of the weekend."

"Sir?" replied the guard on the top of the wall referred to as Simmons. "Everything alright?"

"I hope so. I just want to go home. I haven't seen my kid all week you know."

"Yeah alright, tell Damo I said hey."

"Will do." The fox faunus then walked to the small makeshift barracks that all village gates had for their guards. A quick nap, then a trip home was in order.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this one. Cya next chapter and don't forget to leave some kind of review XD. comments, questions, suggestions all are welcome. Tanks for the editing SpilledMilk17. It should arrive in the mail by next week. Follows are also appreciated :)  
**

 **ps. If you guys want to know what team JNPR wanted with Blake just ask and who knows I might try my hand at something a bit more comedic. I have a few ideas at what could have happened.**


	11. Assarri

**Hiya, I know I know been a while... well first of all I do believe I mentioned since first chapter that I don't have a set schedule XD. lol anyways that said, I do have a legitimate excuse imo.**

 **Damn... my classes are pulling out all the stops. Papers due, almost every two days, or if not papers quizzes or tests... point being that I haven't been feeling up to typing very much with how busy I've been. I have kept this story in mind however, So consider this AN a warning about a possible slowing down of my typing by quite bit. Not quite giving up on it yet though.**

 **I will at least find time to check up on this site so if you guys have questions then feel free to shoot a pm. :)**

* * *

' _She is cute,'_ Ruby thought. _'In her own way! A little short though,'_ she thought privately. _'I wonder how that pale slender neck would taste.'_

These were just a few examples of the thoughts Ruby had as her mouth began to drool. Her stomach began to growl. Her fingers clenched open and shut repeatedly. As she did she imagined a beating heart in her hand. Warm, moist, living…

' _A little nibble here… a little nibble there,'_ she thought anxiously.

Her eyes traced the various spots she could almost taste. Following her neck. Then down her shoulders. She imagined tearing into the gerbil faunus ribcage. Pulling them out one at a time. Hearing as they tore so deliciously. Her nose trying for all it could to inhale the scent of the faunus Ruby envied at the moment. Perhaps she could get an indirect taste.

' _That's how smells worked right?'_ she momentarily questioned. _'Smells are really just like a dull sense of taste. Kinda right?'_

She took another wiff of air as the faunus passed her again. Who would have thought gerbil faunus can be just as cute and delicious looking as felines, foxes, or bunnies.

"Pass me the cabbage, Rose," Maia said.

Ruby complied with the request, her mind still in a daze. Passing along a pot with the steamed plant, the vapour filled Ruby's nostrils and bringing her back to her senses. "Ew, how can you…" Ruby stated with disgust. Obviously cabbage was not among her favorite vegetables.

"Cabbage is very nutritious! A great source of vitamins K, C, and B something, don't really know if it's 6 or 3… Hmm might have both. Anyways, Steamed cabbage is really one of the best ways to eat it. Honestly I have no idea why people don't eat this more often!" stated the new visitor to Mark's home.

Maia agreed with a respectful nod. "Rose, just eat the noodles."

The young ex-huntress looked down to her bowl of noodles. With a fork she stabbed it into the noodles. Imagining that perhaps she was actually about to dig into a bowl of intestines, arteries, or veins. Something that would at least be much more succulent.

"Umm… soo Assarri right?"

"Mm-hmm" she responded with a rather big smile. Her mouth moving in rather exaggerated movements as she began to chew on her cabbage.

"How did you meet Maia?"

"Hmm," she pondered. "I think it was just about 5 years ago." She grabbed a slice of carrot and began to munch on it. Then waving the slice around as she began to explain, "I remember that it was just a little before leaving Haven."

"You're a Huntress?" interrupted Ruby with a small sense of worry.

If she was a huntress then she would surely be a threat if she knew who she was right? Just before dinner, Maia had pulled Ruby aside to explain what exactly Assari knew about her. She was told that Ruby was a human by the name of Rose, and that she was smuggled in for her safety. Not true, but not entirely false. As such, this maybe or maybe not huntress may know who Rose really is. If she did does that mean that she would leave her alone? Alternatively, if she didn't what would happen if she found out? These kinds of questions simply weren't the type to leave unanswered.

Not when your Ruby Rose at least, and you're constantly wondering if your next kill is some nameless nobody that happened to get in your way or conniving backstabber that learned a little too much for their own good. Of course context of their learning was still an important factor Ruby considered. After all, if she strictly held to this policy, Maia, Mark, and maybe Vincent would be dead by now. As well as all the friends she managed to make while on her boat trip , if not friends… perhaps acquaintances? Well at this point Ruby decided it's best to find out more about Assarri and what she knows.

Ruby's eyes carefully studied Assarri's appearance. She was about a little taller than Ruby. Probably two or three inches over the reaper. Her cheeks slightly puffy with slight puffs of brown/white fur on her cheeks that seemed to add to the cute motif she carried herself with.

"Hmm… I went for a year before cutting out, I can't recall why I decided exactly to be a hunter in the first place. Maybe it was some misguided feelings of heroism or something, but after a few thugs decided to trash my parents shop… well they kinda broke. That little shop was our livelihood. Sure Haven provided me with all my necessities, but they couldn't do the same for my parents. Because they were faunus they had a lot of difficulty getting employed by any humans."

"Oh, umm… I'm sorry?" Ruby half asked, not knowing exactly how to appropriately respond.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past," she assured. "Anyways, after that happened, my parents well… needed lien. The local faunus community managed to gather a small donation to help my parents, but it still wasn't enough."

Assarri paused. "That donation really only extended their worries as they tried desperately to get the shop back up and running. I had meant only to cut out for a week in order to help them out a bit with the shop. But imagine my surprise to find that the same thugs that raided my parents several days ago returned yet again. Man was I angry. They actually had the big ass balls to come back, not even a week after. Pissed is just the start of how I felt. I wanted to kill the bastards. I managed to chase them out into an alleyway about three blocks from my parents' shop. There, each guy had both their legs broken, several ribs caved in, and I was in the process of beating in their skulls when a rookie stepped in." She informed looking up at Maia. "Fresh outta the police academy the rookie ordered me to stop. You know… before it became murder and what not." ' _So close to the good stuff,'_ the young rose thought disappointingly.

"Uh, so what happened then?" asked the curious reaper.

"well…" the gerbil faunus began before being interrupted.

"I tazed her." Maia quickly finished. Just as she brought another bite of steamed cabbage to her mouth. Slowly grinding the leafy vegetable to a pulp.

"Hehe yeah, I spent that night in the slammer. Taken in by yours truly."

"You needed a good shock," Maia defended herself.

"Yeah I did. Thank you," Assarri responded with a chuckle. Returning her attention to the expectant reaper, she continued her story.

"So anyways during that night I guess the adrenaline just made me numb to what exactly I was doing or something, cause days later while still in the slammer I began to have nightmares. I would always see myself from the viewpoint of those guys I nearly massacred. It… scared me?" she offered. Looking to Maia for support.

"More like terrified you, cried the first two nights didn't you?"

"I don't remember that!" The gerbil responded to the rabbit quickly.

"Well I do!"

"Anyways I know that hunters and huntresses are sometimes called on to help local law enforcement in taking out high profile criminals. And well…" Assarri paused yet again as she looked down at the cabbage on her plate, before looking once more to Maia for further support.

"Long story short, she decided to go pacifist. Managed to find me and asked me to vouch for her in applying for a position as an emergency operator or any desk job."

"Yup! That's pretty much it."

"So, you don't fight anymore?" continued Ruby.

"Don't you know what pacifist means?" taunted Mark as he downed a fork wrapped in noodles.

"I do!"

"Well then there is your answer," Mark chuckled.

The gang continued with the small chat as Ruby questioned Assarri about the weapon she used to have as a student; however, Maia and Mark could not help but notice that Ruby had gotten considerably more relaxed. After some time had passed Maia felt, it was time to talk business.

"Ahem!" grunted the ex-police officer, garnering the attention of the two ex-huntresses and spy present.

"Okay, let's talk business."

"Bout time" Remarked the spy. "So how will this go down?"

"As Assarri and I were discussing, the best time to hit the department is at a state of the village affairs meeting being held down in a large conference room only a block away from the station. Most officers are going to be attending. Only a skeleton crew is gonna be managing the station. Mostly operators such as our very own." She mentioned as she motioned to her colleague. "The meeting is meant to last about two hours. With any luck we will be in and out with just thirty minutes."

"Um…" Interrupted the young reaper. "Can't Assarri just get all the stuff we need, since she still work's there?"

"I don't have clearance to take out equipment," Assarri quickly answered.

"Besides if things go wrong, and things may go _very_ wrong,and we get thrown into the slammer, her cover may be the only thing that could save us."

Mark nodded courteously at the logical reasoning. "Let's try to have things go as smoothly as possible though."

"That being said, we aren't going in guns blazing!" Maia bellowed out quickly. However noticeably staring at Ruby. As the youngest of them looked down at the table. _I can do stealth! Maybe…_ Hiding in one spot for a short moment as an enemy passes is one thing. Staying hidden as you do an entire job was another thing. Maia began to explain everyone's role in carrying out the impending heist. Laying across the table everyone had been eating off only moments earlier, a schematic of the building that Assarri was able to smuggle out. On it the bunny and gerbil faunus pointed out known locations of security cameras, the security room, and phone operator offices. Along with the most likely places that would have officers on duty or other phone operators. Because of the lack of resources, the little amount of equipment they were able to get was always cared for.

The building itself was a surprising three story building. Considering once more the lack of official resources provided from outside benefactors. Each floor housed various rooms with equally various uses. For example, the top floor had mostly office spaces, including Chief Donah's personal office. This floor also had the phone operator's room and the security room.

The second floor was storage space. Housing police equipment such as what the gang was looking for, and several old scrolls and computers. Within this same floor housed police archives and data sheets crucial for ongoing or according to Maia 'forgotten' investigations.

The bottom or first floor however was to be the first and toughest floor to deal with. It housed the police department's armoury, a resting lounge, a firing range in one of the far sides, and main atrium. Just outside of the armoury was also a locker room. All housed within the first floor in order to facilitate the movement needed by the officers going out on patrol duty.

Maia also mentioned that just underneath in the basement of the three story building was a makeshift prison. Where they temporarily housed inmates before sending them to another more secure prison somewhere just outside the walls.

"Can't we just climb past the first floor through a window on the second floor?" Ruby questioned her impromptu leader.

"No, all the windows on the second and third floor are barred." Maia Explained. "Removing them would be too noisy."

After several more minutes of explaining their plans, Assarri had to call it a night as she was the only one to have to walk home.

"Ruby."

"Hmm?"

"Walk Assarri home, would you?" commanded the Bunny faunus more than asked.

"Do I have to?" Ruby whined. Clearly against the idea of leaving Maia yet again. Even if for only a short while.

"Yes!" Maia glared at Ruby.

"…Okay," pouted Ruby as she jogged out the door to catch up to the Gerbil faunus.

"Hey, wait up!" she called out.

"Ruby?" said the police officer as she turned. "Let me guess… Maia?"

Ruby nodded at the educated guess.

"Well then, thank you too Rose! Let's go," she said motioning with her hand to have the reaper follow.

As they walked down the snowy path both remained silent. At least Assarri appeared so, whereas Ruby's mind was just being bombarded with thoughts of warm, bloody, moist flesh. She looked to the faunus beside her as they walked. _'I wonder if I can pin her death on some random carnivore attack'_

Her mouth began to water as she thought about the implications of doing such a thing. _'No Ruby! Bad Ruby! Maia needs her. And… you need Maia…'_ Ruby's stomach however betrayed her. Letting go of a loud grumble the likes of which was heard by the faunus beside her. She turned to face the reaper.

"You hungry?"

"Uhh, nope!" Ruby's stomach however, told a different story.

"You sure? It's ok to admit it. I noticed you weren't very interested in those noodles, and much less the Cabbage."

"Well maybe a little."

"Alright, let's go this way," Assarri motioned leading her down a path adjacent to the one they were on.

As they continued walking, Ruby assumed that the gerbil officer was going to do so quietly and was thus surprised at the small talk she initiated.

"So you have any family?"

Ruby thought about it several seconds. Did she have a family? She would have loved it if Maia would acknowledge her by reciprocating Ruby's emotions, Then there was Mark, They say familial bonds can be forged in fire. Thirdly Vincent, ' _Story time, then beating me senseless… well maybe not that badly.'_ Ruby decided that perhaps the less Assarri knows about her the better. Thus she responded, "I used to have a sister."

"Used to? So than she's passed on?"

"Yeah…" Ruby responded bluntly. Looking down in an effort to evade Assarri's gaze.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No"

Assarri considered asking about Ruby's parents but ultimately decided against it. The complete disregard for mentioning her parents at the last question gave her enough of a hint that they probably were not a big deal for Ruby's life anyways.

"Where did you use to live?"

"Vale."

"Vale is a big kingdom."

"Vytal."

Assarri thus decided to quit trying to get any further information seeing as Ruby did not want to go into very many specifics in that regard.

"So I heard that you're a human…"

"Yeah…"

"Where do you think you would place yourself, as far as the food chain goes here in New Haven"

"Uhh, well…"

"Don't worry, I won't judge."

Ruby pondered the question. She could answer carnivore, She definitely shared the diet in any case, and they were the whole reason Maia gave her a chance. Then again she could say herbivore as well, They were driven by a sense of vengeance against those that wronged them. Revenge being an ideal Ruby could get behind. Not to mention that whereas the predators are the more actively violent, the splinter cells seem to be more homicidal. At least Ruby thought so seeing as they did attempt to kill her, ask questions later. With the predators it was always don't kill!

' _Seriously? They expect me not to go for the kill after spending so much energy playing with the food. A girl's gotta eat. It really seems so counter intuitive when you think about it.'_ So deep in thought was Ruby that she didn't notice it had been a few minutes since Assarri had asked her question.

"We're here."

"Wha…?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you prefer meat. See the cart on the corner there?"

Ruby looked to follow the path of Assarri's finger. "Yeah."

"Smell it?"

Ruby's face lit up as she took in a whiff of air. The warm smoky air of charcoal permeated her nose.

"Charcoal?!

"Yeah, I hear a lot of the officers always talking about how this cart is so great. Since they cook with charcoal instead of standard cooking fire dust. It's hella more expensive than cooking with fire dust, but I guess there's a reason for that." Assarri reached into her pockets and pulled out several Lien. "Here, this should be enough for a kabob or two."

Ruby appreciated the gesture, she truly did, but right now she wasn't in the best condition to be accepting money once more from other people. Not to mention that Ruby knew her hunger would not be satisfied with… cooked meats. "Thanks, but I have a little bit of lien of my own. I wouldn't feel comfortable taking some from you" She still had to play a part however.

"It's not a problem."

"Please, just let me. I have enough to thank you for bringing me to the cart in the first place."

"Alright."

With that said, Ruby headed to the charcoal smoking kabob cart. Returning just a minute later with a single lightly grilled stick of meat.

They headed off once more. This time in complete silence as the only sound between the two ex-huntresses was the youngest ones constant gnawing and nibbles of the impaled meat.

Once they arrived, Ruby was surprised to find that Assarri's home was just a little more than a shack. It probably only had about two rooms in the whole place, not counting any basement of course, which was still a possibility. As Assarri opened the door, Ruby peered in. She was right that room the door led into doubled as a living room and kitchen. Just a little further in she could see a door that probably led to the second room of the house she guessed. _'Probably the bedroom.'_

From her line of sight Ruby could not spot any stairs or doors leading downward to any basement. _'Maybe she doesn't have one.'_

"Okay then Rose, Thank you for bringing me home."

"Oh, yeah, no problem." _'Wait, if she doesn't have a basement, where did Maia sleep when she spent the night here?'_ A pang of jealousy was about to hit her as she forced herself to believe an alternative. _'She has a basement, I just couldn't see it. She has a basement I just couldn't see it. She has a basement I just couldn't see it…'_

"Get some rest for the next few days if you can, we're gonna need it."

"Yeah, good night Assarri."

"'Night."

Ruby turned tail and began her walk back to Mark's place. Using her scroll's map app as a guide, she managed to arrive within about thirty minutes. Shuffling her legs into Marks abode she noticed that all the lights were out and Maia was already asleep. _'She didn't wait up for me,'_ Ruby thought sadly. There was a still some light creeping into the hallway from Mark's room. However, it wasn't for long as it turned off just two seconds later.

With a frown she headed into the guest room and climbed into bed.

* * *

Three days later at Beacon Academy.

She did not dare breath. The slightest noise would give her and her friends away. Not to mention that the person they found themselves hiding from was among the last she wanted to catch them. The man kept on clicking play, reversing the video footage, and then clicking play again, continuing this process for an unknown amount of minutes. She could almost feel her skin turn blue, as her extremely shallow breaths deprived her body of the much-needed oxygen.

* * *

Just outside the room a certain faunus wondered how things were going for her friend and girlfriend.

"Come on, what's happening in there?" the faunus stated in an apprehensive tone.

"Alys?"

"Eek!" Alys turned quickly to find a student walk towards with a feline grace to her step. "Blake, hi!"

"Hello."

Alys put the sincerest smile she could muster onto her face.

"So what brings you around here?"

"I have to drop off a book at the library," she answered neutrally as she glanced down at the book in her hand.

"Oh, is the library around here?" questioned innocently.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, so just dropping off the book?"

"And giving Jaune a hand with a class project. He asked to meet there, something about not being able to concentrate in his own room with Nora there."

"I see," Alys knew that was a lie. Jaune must have asked simply to keep Blake busy. It was the only task Yang had asked him to do. Jaune was willing to do so only under the strict condition that his team not suffer any harm. Going so far as having the blonde brawler swear to take full responsibility for them. He still had the memory of his last encounter with Ruby fresh in his head. It was one of the memories that was unfortunately vivid enough to haunt his dreams. Still Pyrrha could not deny Yang. They all had a good idea of the kind of skills needed to take Ruby down. Pyrrha's conscience would not allow her to knowingly let Yang go alone after she had asked for assistance. Jaune further compromised if Ren could go along as well. Both for the extra support, and because while he did not outright say it he wanted a second set of eyes to watch over Pyrrha. They had intended for their meeting to be private, until Nora burst out of the closet. For what reason she was in there, they did not know, and knowing of the girls quirky attitude they rather not ask. She simply stated her intention of joining them if Ren was going and because she desired a rematch. Ren not being one to let Nora go alone into a dangerous situation immediately agreed.

Thus with this prior knowledge Alys decide that perhaps she could help Weiss's friend. "Would you like some help?"

"Um… sure, I think he has to write a report on the advantages the faunus had on general Lagoon's forces during the war. Some question he did not answer correctly I think."

"Hmm, I'm not a history buff, medicine is more my deal, but wasn't one of the reasons night vision?"

"That is one of the answers he could have given, yes," Blake affirmed.

"Hmm, well I guess teaching him a bit about the faunus would be worth the effort." Gaining another ally for the faunus struggle was always welcomed with Blake and Alys, or at least educating an ally would be.

As the two faunus began their trek to the nearby library, Alys could not help but take a glance at the door they were leaving behind. On it was a hanging label 'Campus Security Archives' with just underneath it in smaller font the words 'No Students Allowed.' Unbeknown to the worried deer faunus, the cat caught her glance. Making note of it as they walked quietly. Upon reaching the library and letting Alys enter before her they began to search for Jaune. Finding him sitting at a table alone waiting for Blake they walked over.

Taking notice of the deer faunus. Jaune stood to greet her. "Uhh, Alys right? Snow An- uhh Weiss's umm... partner?" he offered.

With a small smile she nodded. A slight pink tinge in her cheeks. "And your Jaune right? I hear you used to be the former competition."

"Hehe… yeah… not much of a competition though," he chuckled. "So what brings you here?" he directed to Alys.

"Blake?" Alys turned to her fellow faunus for help explaining.

"Alys is gonna help me, help you with your paper"

"Oh great!" Jaune cheered with a wide open grin.

"Let's get started," stated Blake.

* * *

Within a cardboard box inside the CSA room.

Silence was the key. The only way the man, reviewing the footage left behind, would not find her. _'Who the hell hides in cardboard box?'_ The white battle skirt-wearing Huntress in training turned her head ever so slightly to check on her companion. The emerald green eyes squarely fixated on the man's slight movement of hands. Still the man carefully reviewed the footage. Deep in thought. The only signs of life the blue eyes of the Heiress could see in the man seemed to the calm breathing that ever so slightly raised his chest with every inhale and exhale, and the sudden movements of fingers on the monitors control panel.

Finally, the man stood up. Going to the nearby wall he flicked the lighting to an on position, illuminating the CSA room, and revealing the man's grey hair and odd spectacles. "Miss Schnee, how much longer are you going to hide in that box?" Spoke out the man as he lifted a mug of unknown content and took a sip.

"Tsk…" let out the Heiress in the box. Seeing no way out of their predicament she decided revealing herself will not make her situation any worse. Just as she was going to lift the box over her head, a thought ran through her head. Her 'friend' was not supposed to be here. She had smuggled herself out of Atlas and had come straight to Beacon without prior authorization.

Weiss had heard that Ozpin and the late General were on relatively good terms with each other. However, that knowledge did little to comfort the Heiress. _'What will Ozpin say when he realizes Penny is with me? What can I say to possibly justify having what may look like a stolen military android hiding in a box with me inside a Beacon office that is restricted to students.'_

Further thoughts on the subject were cut short as the grey haired headmaster spoke once again. "Miss Polendina, would you kindly remove the box?"

Blue eyes greeted Green ones as they gave each other a glance. Penny then lifted the box above their heads revealing both hidden girls to the Headmaster.

"Much better, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh sir, we can explain!" started the Heiress.

"Oh, yes we can," supported the living cyborg.

"No need, I have seen what exactly you were looking at just prior to my entrance," revealed the white haired hunter.

"Sir, if I may ask…" began the Schnee heiress now semi-comfortable that Ozpin would not go ballistic on them. "Why are you here?"

"Just looking over some some past memories." The educator dismissed. "However a better question would be why you are here. Same goes for you Miss Polendina," the headmaster responded lifting his mug towards the synthetic human in question.

"Professor Ozpin… It's about our leader… Ruby," Weiss said.

"Yes, I gathered that much from the footage you left on the player."

"We… uh we are looking into motive for the incident."

"I see, and were you able to ascertain anything of value?"

"One thing sir." The Heiress gulped and then took in a large breath of air. "For a few weeks before the incident Ruby met with Mr. Ironwood and yourself on several occasions."

"Mr. Ozpin sir," The battle ready synthetic added. "The last time she met with you she left with a worried expression. She was terrified, the night before second year student Velvet Scarlatina was attacked.

* * *

Silence was the key…

* * *

 **Yes I know a Snake reference, in my defense I just recently got the last 'Solid' game by Kojima... hold on need a moment as I shed a tear... OK**

 **and well yeah...**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Comment, Follow you know the drill.**


End file.
